Perseus: Ancient Son of the Heavens and Sea
by Allegra M
Summary: Perseus is the secret son of the queen of the heavens and the sea god. For eons they have shielded him, but every secret must come to light. Update every mon-tues
1. Westover Academy

_**It Begins **_

_**Hey guys this is my new story so please let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

_**Percy POV**_

I have been running through forest now for over an hour trying to intercept the hunters of Artemis before they reach Westover academy and make my life harder than it needs to be, but me being me, something is bound to go wrong and I will just have to prepare myself for it. After another five minutes I spotted the hunters, they a mile ahead, so decided to flash myself atop the roof of Westover academy, good thing I came here to scope out the school before my mission began.

Two minutes after I had arrived I saw a man dragging two kids who had an air of darkness around them. Upon seeing them I hid in the nearest tree, then I noticed a helicopter starting to descend and when I decided to intervene, a kid with jet black hair, sea green eyes and a bronze complexion. His frame was demure, but strong for his age. From the shadows six Hell hounds, ten Dracanae and three Cyclops appeared, the kid took out a pen and when he uncapped and it turned into a 3ft long leaf shaped xiphos and charged at the monsters.

As the kid charged three other kids appeared, one was a girl with blond hair that looked like princess curls and intimidating grey eyes and the other was a girl with jet black hair and electric blue eye and the other was a satyr who looked on the verge of a nervous break down. The newly arrived trio went to help the green eyed boy fight the monsters. The green eyed boy's skill and speed was rather impressive to say the least, I saw one Hell hound hiding in the shadows waiting to catch the boy of guard and when it did I sprang into action, I unsheathed my xiphos and leaped towards the Hell hound cutting its head before it could respond turning it to dust.

I proceeded to cut down all of the monsters that were left and after a minute all of the monsters had been sent back to Tartarus the painful way and all that was left was the man looked to be using the two kids as a shield. "Let them go Thorn and we will let you live." Said the green eyed boy and the man just laughed at him. "Nice try kid, I'm not afraid of you and you don't realise who I am, do you?" he said. A flicker of movement behind him and he launched a projectile, which I sliced in half. "Unfortunately" Thorn said. "You are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be pushing daisies"

"Who wants us?" demanded the captured, she is stupid, but brave, I thought.

"Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family."

"Aww." Thorn said. "Do not worry little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand new family."

"Luke" the green eyed boy said "You work for Luke"

Thorn's expression contorted into a look of distain at the mention of that name. "You have no idea what is happening, but no worries. I will let the General enlighten you. You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"The General?" the boy asked. "Who's the General?"

Thorn's eyes descended into the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation."

The helicopter was getting closer. "Where are you taking us?" said Nico.

"You should be honoured, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join the great army! Just like that silly little game you play with cards and dolls."

"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and…"

"Now, now," Thorn warned. "You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well…there are other uses for half-blood. We have monstrous mouths to feed. The great stirring is underway."

The great what?" asked the green eyed dimwit.

"The stirring of monsters." Thorn grinned maliciously. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen for thousand of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes the mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all…the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

Thorn began changing into the form of the fabled Manticore. As I was about to charge at the Manticore, I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. The Manticore froze in realisation and I internally groaned. For a single moment no one moved. There was only the swirling of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades rotating.

"No," The Manticore said. "This cannot be…"

His sentence was cut short when an arrow shot passed me like a streak of moonlight. The arrow impaled the Manticore in the shoulder and he staggered in agony. "Curse you!" The Manticore cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them in fact at once into the direction the arrow originated from, but just as fast, silver arrows intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, I was impressed at their accuracy, that was the accuracy of experienced and expertly trained hunters.

The Manticore pulled out the arrow that had impaled him out of his shoulder and howled in pain. His breathing was heavy. I saw the green eyed boy trying to swipe at him with his xiphos, but the Manticore wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged his attack and as he was about to slam the boy in the chest I lunged at him and as he knocked the boy aside I proceeded to cut of his tail and when I had cut it off he cried in agony, I used the distraction to grab the two kids he had captured along with the green eyed boy away from the Manticore. When I had managed to get the kids away from the Manticore the woods rustled.

The Hunters came from the woods. I cursed myself for being slack in my mission.

The hunters were all girls and over a dozen of them. The youngest was about ten and the oldest, about sixteen. They wore silver ski parkas and jeans, and they all armed with bows. They advanced on the Manticore who was still crying in agony with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" The blond cried.

Next to the blond the black head girl muttered, "Oh, wonderful."

I myself shared her sentiment, I was not keen on being anywhere near the Hunters.

One of the older Hunters stepped forward with her bow in hand and started to draw it. She was tall and graceful with coppery skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long black hair, so she looked like she was a Persian princess. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

I knew full well who she was talking to, even though she kept her eyes firmly on the Manticore.

The monster wailed still in pain. "That's not fair, this is direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so" A girl said. She looked about twelve and had Auburn hair gathered back in ponytail and had silvery yellow eyes that gleam like the moon. Her face was so beautiful that even I had to catch my breath; her expression was stern and dangerous. Her eyes hid a massive amount of power. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere of control. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoë, permission granted."

The Manticore growled. "If I cannot have these half bloods alive, I shall have the dead!"

He lunged at the black haired girl who was next to the blond girl, as they both looked tired from the fight with the other monsters.

"No" The green eyed boy yelled and charged at the monster, but before he could get very far I ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Get back, half blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

The green eyed boy tried to wriggle out of my grasp, but I was far stronger. As the green eyed boy finally gave up I shot forward to attack the Manticore, he did not sense the arrows descending upon him. "Ahhh" he shouted and the blond used this as a beacon and leapt on the Manticore and drove her knife into his mane. The Manticore howled, turning in circles to get the girl of his back, but she hung on. "Annabeth nooo" said the green eyed boy. The arrow continued to release their arrows and before anyone could react the monster, who still had the blond on his back, leapt over the cliff and tumbled into darkness and I curse in the old tongue. Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girls with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter.

"Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my Hunt."

She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into a flock of birds, which scattered into the night.

The Hunters advanced on us. The one called Zoë stopped short when she saw the black haired girl. "You" she spat in distain. "Zoë Nightshade." She also said with distain. "Perfect timing, as usual."

Zoë scanned the rest of us. "Five half-bloods and satyr, Milady."

"Yes" the silver eyed girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" the green eyed boy yelled. "You have to let us save her!"

The silver eyed girl turned at looked at the boy. "I'm sorry, Alex Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." He tried to get to his feet, but alas some of the Hunter held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs" the Silver eyed girl said to the green eyed boy Alex. "Let me go!" he shouted. "Who do you think you are" The hunter named Zoë stepped forward as if to smack him. "No," the other girl ordered. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this, luckily my chuckle was not heard. "I sense no disrespect, Zoë, he is simply distraught. He does not understand." The silver eyed girl looked at him, her eyes colder and brighter than the silver moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

Alex looked stunned for a moment and said "Um…Okay" I just rolled my eyes in amusement. "Who might you be?" the goddess asked me. "Me, I'm just a guy passing by." I answered and she frowned. "Don't lie to me boy, it would be unwise" she said. "Wouldn't dream of it, my name is Perseus" I said to her. I noticed the satyr kneeling hastily in the snow and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so…you're so…wow!" I face palmed. "Satyrs" I said to no one in particular and Artemis heard this and chuckled. "Get up, goat boy!" the black haired girl snapped exasperatedly. "We other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!"

"Whoa," the girl with the dark aura and the whimpering boy said. "Hold up, time out" we all looked at her. She pointed at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who…who are you people?"

Artemis' expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl to ask who are you! Who are your parents?" I shook my head and let out a sigh. "Our parents are dead," the girl said. "We're orphan. There's a bank trusts fund that pays for our school, but…" She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"You are a half-blood," Zoë said. With a Middle English accent. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian"

"An Olympian…Athlete?"

"Neigh" Zoë said. "Old of the gods"

"Cool" said the boy hiding behind the girl. The girl shook her head.

The boy after he heard that gods are real began asking question like kid who is on a sugar high. The black haired girl and Alex explained the dangers of being a half blood.

"That explains…Nico; you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I told you that was real."

"That's why Grover's been watching you" said Alex. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods."

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

Grover took of his shoes and Bianca looked like she was about to pass out. Thalia then told Grover to put back his shoes, which caused him to protest, but did it anyway.

"We have to go to camp, where you will be trained to survive as a demigod" I said and they all looked at me funny. "What?" they just shook their heads.

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico enthusiastically. "Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't…"

"There is another option," Zoë said.

"No, there isn't!" Thalia interjected. I myself knew what Zoë was insinuating, but I decided not to voice it.

Thalia and Zoë glared at each other. These two must have bad history between them, because they seem to hate each other.

"We've burdened these children enough" Artemis said. "Zoë, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school"

"Yes, Milady"

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would speak with you"

"What about me?" Nico complained. Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment, before she asked Grover to play the Card game, Nico was talking about. Grover accepted. Artemis led and confused Bianca along the cliff. "Consider your brother, Bianca" I said then let them go.

I saw Thalia and Alex arguing about something, which frankly I didn't bother caring to hear, what it might be all about. A few moments later Thalia walked away with tears in her eyes and I saw Alex holding a New York Yankees baseball cap.

Alex walked towards me looking distraught. As he got close I patted him on his back. "You will see your friend again" I said and I saw tears in his eyes, but he did not respond. I led him to where the Hunters had set up their tents that were made of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dog. The Hunter walked among them and fed them treats.

High above us Falcons watched us from trees. The winter weather was bending to the will of Artemis. It was still cold, but the wind had subsided. It made it pleasant to be around the bonfire.

Nico and Grover returned from the woods and sat next to us. "You've been playing this game a long time?" asked Alex and Nico shook his head. "Just this year. Before that…" looked confused. "What?" Alex asked.

"I forgot. That's weird." His expression became unsettled, but it lasted mere moments. "Hey, may I see the sword you were using?"

Alex showed him his xiphos, and explained how to unleash it, by uncapping it when it is in pen form.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink" Nico asked, which made me laugh, this kid is a ball of energy. "Um well, I have no idea really, I have never written with it" answered Alex. "Are you really a son of Poseidon?"

"Yeah" Alex said and the Questions just kept coming and I was starting to get extremely annoyed at Nico's never ending questions. "Nico tomorrow is another day to ask questions" I said trying not to sound harsh. "Okay" Nico said with a smile.

"Alex and Perseus"

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee." Zoë led us to the last tent, which looked no different from the others and waved us inside. Bianca was seated next to Artemis. The inside of the tent was warm and cosy, silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. There were pelts dotted around the tent and on a polished oak display, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. On her lap there was a small deer.

"Join us" the moon goddess said to the both of us.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked "Uh…a little " Alex answered, while I on the other hand couldn't care to listen to her dim-witted reasoning. Artemis proceeded to tell Alex that she could appear as anything and why she prefers her current age. "Go astray?" Alex asked

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves"

"Oh" Alex said and I rolled my eyes. "What is wrong with growing up? What is wrong with girls falling in love, having families?. If a girl is insecure it has nothing to do with age." I said and I could see Artemis clenching her jaw. "Talk to Lady Artemis with respect boy" Zoë spat at me and I just brushed a comment aside. "Respect is earned Zoë Nightshade irrespective of status" I said. "I agree, but do not forget your place demigod" said Artemis. "Alex, tell me what the Manticore said to you" said the Goddess and Alex then started telling her what happened before they arrived. After Alex was done recalling the events, Artemis stood up. "I must hunt this monster." Zoë looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, Milady"

"No Zoë. I must do this alone." The goddess said. "But Artemis…"

"This task is too dangerous even for the hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot come with me."

"As…as you wish, milady"

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed "And I will bring it back to Olympus by the winter solstice. I will be proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know of this monster I presume?" I asked

She gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong" I smiled "I myself know what it is, and I can assure, Olympus is in grave danger if the titans get hold of it." I finished and she agreed. "Can goddesses pray?" asked Alex. A flicker of a smile played upon the lips of Artemis. "Before I leave I have a task for you Alex."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" asked Alex

"Sadly, no. I want to escort my Hunter back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there safely until I return. "What?" Zoë Shouted "But Artemis, we hate that infernal camp. The last time we stayed there…"

"I am aware of that" said the goddess. "But I am sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little misunderstanding. It's your right to use the cabin whenever you need to, I hear the rebuilt the cabins you burnt down."

Zoë muttered something about foolish campers.

"Have you made up your mind, my dear girl?" she asked with hopeful eyes. Bianca Hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait" shouted Alex. "Think about what?"

"They…they've invited me to join the hunt." Bianca said and I frowned.

"What? But you can't! You have to come to camp Half-blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way to learn how to survive."

"It's not the only way for a girl." Zoë said. "I agree with you there, but take no offence, but this place is against the natural order of life." I said. "Bianca, camp is…" Alex said before I cut him off. "She should make her own choices"

"What will I get by joining the Hunt?" asked Bianca. "To begin with, you will get immortality" Zoë said and I could see that the expression Bianca had, she had made her decision. Artemis explained what she will get once has joined and also the oath she would have to take.

"So, you go around the country recruiting half-blood" asked Alex before yet again I told him to be quiet. He tried to make Bianca reconsider, but in the end, gave up when she said the oath to Artemis, to which Artemis accepted. I shook my head in disappointment. "Selfish choice, it will break your brother's heart" I muttered to Bianca. Artemis glared at me. I walked out of the tent and ten minutes later, Alex along with Zoë, Bianca and Artemis walked out.

Artemis told Zoë to tell the Hunters to break camp. "I shall summon Apollo to give you a ride to camp" said Artemis and Zoë groaned, but nodded anyway. Bianca came up to me and said "I'm sorry Perseus. But I really want this. I really, really do" I smiled before saying to her "It is not I, you have to say sorry to Bianca" and walked away.

Artemis came my way and we stood in silence, as we waited for the sun god Apollo. From the horizon I saw a sudden burst of light. And I averted my eyes. When the light died down. I saw a red convertible Maserati spyder. I was a beautiful car, but I just felt annoyed at his antics. Apollo proceeded to climb out of the car wearing a smile. Artemis and Apollo started talking and I tuned them out until Artemis told us that she is going on a solo hunt then left. When Artemis had left he started sprouting horrid haikus.

"I hear you lovely ladies need transportation." Said the sun god and the Hunters nodded, but still groaned. "You are in luck, I was just about to roll" he said. Apollo looking at the number of people frowned and changed the sun chariot into the form of a shuttle bus and he motioned us in. Once in he made Thalia drive and let me tell you she is an awful driver. After an hour we reached Camp Half-blood. When we stopped I noticed that the borders of camp were protected from most outside influences. We got out of the sun one by one. And Apollo stopped to talk to Alex and Thalia and then left. Alex led us to a four story house that was painted blue. As we walked closer I saw two figures sitting on a table playing Pinnacle. One was someone I would know anywhere, and he was sitting in an enchanted wheel chair, the other I assumed to be Dionysus, he was stout and looked like porky pig with black hair. "Chiron" I shouted and his head shot up in surprise. "Perseus, is that you? How long have you been awake?" he asked. "Yes, it is. I have been awake five hundred years now." I said laughing. The people who I was with stood there gaping. "What do you mean when you said how long has he been awake?" asked Zoë Nightshade. "I was asleep for three thousand years" I said. This got more gasps. "How are you still alive?" asked Bianca. "I'm immortal obviously" I replied. "Another immortal brat" said Porky pig sitting next to Chiron. "Why haven't I ever heard of you?" asked Dionysus. "You were not born yet little piglet" at this he got a little angry and the others started laughing at him. "Watch yourself" he said before flashing out. I just shook my head. Zoë told Chiron that they are going to the Artemis cabin and then left with Bianca, but not before she whispered something into his eye. Chiron told Alex to show me the cabins and we left with Thalia. "So you are older than a god?" asked Thalia. "Yes I am, but truth be told many people are older than Porky pig" I said with a chuckle. "Don't say that," said Alex and Thalia nodded. "He is an Olympian." I let out a shrug to dismiss his comment.

Alex and Thalia showed the cabins from twelve, but stopped when we reach the three cabins in front. Cabin one was high and mighty, a little dramatic for my taste. Cabin two was grand, also subtle and graceful and cabin three was not as grand as the first two, it was low and solid and it seemed to look like I was reaching out to the sea. I started going towards cabin two and I looked inside and found it was very beautiful inside abate it looked rather lonely. "What are you doing?" asked Alex "This is Hera's cabin"

"I know, I just wanted to see it inside," I said. "It's beautiful, but sad as no one live in it" they nodded. "I don't like her very much" Thalia said. "Can you blame her though?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "I guess not" said Thalia. "I'm really tired" said Thalia. "I will see you later. Bye" then she walked toward cabin one. "Who is your godly parent?" asked Alex. "You will have to find out" I said walking towards the big house, where Chiron was sitting. "I see you have taken a liking to Alex" said Chiron and I nodded. "He is a good kid, he just has terrible fate. And no he will not die" I said. "Lets get you inside and we can talk like old times" said Chiron as he led me inside the house.

Chiron and I spend the next three hour catching up before he said he has to blow the conch horn to signal breakfast. When he came back he led me to the dining pavilion, which was large and open and arranged the same way as the cabins. As we were walking I noticed a little girl tending the hearth and I diverted to her direction. When I arrived I bowed a little. "Aunt Hestia" I said and she smiled. "Hello nephew. You don't need to bow to me as you are far more powerful than I" she said. And I shook my head. "I bow out of respect, not power, I respect you most of all." I said and she looked grateful. "Thank you. You mother is dying inside you know, but she I too proud to leave, my brother." She said. I nodded. "She is the goddess of marriage, she embodies hanging firm in a marriage, even if her heart and soul are torn, she won't leave. That is no way to live." I said.

"Yes, that is the truth." She said. "I sense that the oceans are stirring. And if that is true, the treaty you father agreed to, is worth nothing. His wife and your arrogant brother will be his banes." I nodded grimly.

"If excuse me dear nephew. I must leave for Olympus." She said before flashing out.

After the talk I noticed that Chiron was waiting for me so I quickly made my way to him. Chiron being Chiron decided not to ask and continued lead me to the pavilion. When we arrived I noticed that the Hunters were already there, Bianca was with them laughing without a shred of guilt on her face. I heard Zoë muttering something along the lines of the laziness of boys. Chiron got to the main table and motioned me to sit with him and I shook my head, because I wanted to see how the campers sit. A few minutes later all of the campers arrived in somewhat single filed lines and all sat at respective tables. I noticed that cabin eleven was over flowing with campers. I also saw Nico among them, he looked miserable. "Poor kid" I thought to myself. A few moments later I noticed Thalia talking to Alex and they both had determined looks to them and when they arrived they sat down at the own tables. Once everyone excluding myself was seated Chiron called for the attention of the campers. "Campers, we have two new campers who have joined us, but sadly Annabeth was taken from us," said Chiron glumly and at this the campers had stunned looks. "Chiron risked her life for someone who clearly looks to be eighteen and could fend for himself" said one camper who had the same grey eyes, but Chiron shook his head in disagreement. "No he was not one of the two we sent them to rescue. He was there to rescue them, at the request of their godly parent." He said.

"A lot of good he did, my sister is gone, because of him" the boy said pointing at me and I just rolled my eyes. Thalia stood up and said "If he wasn't there the monsters we encountered would have killed us anyway and Annabeth made her choice to jump on the Manticore"

The boy who is obviously her brother sat back down with a grim look painted on his proud face.

"This," Chiron said pointing at me. "Is Perseus, who is an old student of mine."

"Who is your godly parent?" asked one camper. As I was about to answer a hologram of a Trident was displayed atop my head and every camper and Chiron knelt and Chiron said "All hail Perseus. Son of the Storm bringer, Earthshaker, god of destruction, Poseidon Lord of the seas and water."

When Chiron was done everyone stood up with shocked looks and a camper said "Lord Poseidon broke the oath again." And for the first time spoke to them "Father did not break the oath again. I am much too old child," Thalia and Alex snickered at my comment. Dionysus said "Yeah right you are that old." I looked at him after he said that. "You look, like you are eighteen, you can't be that old" all of the campers were confused as to what Dionysus was talking about. "What do you mean he can't be that old Mr D?" asked a camper. "He claims to be older than me" Dionysus said glumly and the camper rolled her eyes and said "That's it?"

"Not to burst your bubble Mr D, you the youngest Olympian, so many people are older than you." Dionysus nodded, but he also said "That may be true, but he said I a way like he was older than most of the Olympians"

"He is older than all of you except for the elder gods and you father is only fifty years older than him. I mortal years it's a lot, but for gods it's like five years. Which makes him extremely old" Said Chiron and they everyone was stunned, some even feinted, how I don't know. "The earth is older than you think it is. And also mortal minds are easy to persuade, even clear sighted mortal only have a partial resistance to the mist. His age is a very big number for mortals to wrap their heads around, so the elder god decreased it to time more manageable for mortal minds to comprehend and plunged every mortal being into a deep sleep until ten thousand years ago, when they woke us up. And as the mortals say the rest is history."

After Chiron's speech everyone was still stunned, but they understood. I waved my hand to put an extra thick veil of mist on them to make them completely forget about our true ages. Everyone besides Chiron, Dionysus, The hunters, Alex, Thalia, Grover and Nico were affected by it. They all looked at me and I said "What?"

At that they resumed their eating and I sat across Alex and we both ate our breakfast.

**This is it for Chapter one. Please read and review.**


	2. Quest

_**Capture the flag and Quests**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Mr Riordan**_

_**Perseus POV**_

As Alex and I were eating breakfast I noticed a tear sliding silently down his cheek, so I decided to ask Chiron about Alex's taken friend.

"So Chiron, what of the girl? Are you going to issue a quest to look for her?" I asked and his head shot up and his expression was extremely grim.

"I would, if I had the authority to issue quest, but that is out of my reach. Mr D forbids it" Chiron said and I glared at Dionysus.

"Care to explain this Dionysus?" I asked.

"Ah…yes" he said "That is due to you procuring a small annoying boy to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead"

I could see that Alex wanted to strangle Dionysus. Honestly I couldn't blame him this guys is really infuriating.

"Its not fair Zeus sent him here to dry out as camp director for a hundred years. It was meant to be a punishment for Mr D's bad behaviour on Olympus, but it seems that the punishment ended being for the half-bloods as well." Alex said and I couldn't help, but feel sorry for them.

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, but Alex and I noticed that he was having trouble staying upbeat. He said her name as if she were his daughter, but I guess in a way they were all his children in everyway, but blood. "She's very bright. If… if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"That's right," Thalia said. "Luke would want her alive." I was curious who this Luke person was and they way they talk about him, its very ominous. So he must be the instigator of the war that is descending upon us. This was not the correct time with tension so high.

Alex shot up from the table, looking furious, not that I blame him, but it would be unwise.

"Alex," Chiron said warningly, and I could see the gears of Alex's mind turning. He relented, but did not return to his seat. He still looked furious and I knew he had something to say.

"You're glad to lose another camper" he said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"

Dionysus stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"

"Yeah," Alex growled "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping a little!"

For a second, there was no sound except for the crackle of the fire. The light reflected in Dionysus's eyes, giving him a sinister look and it caused me to stiffen and my hand reached for my xiphos. He looked ready to blast Alex to kingdom come. I noticed that he was about to say something… but before he could probably curse Alex I stood up.

"Enough!" I yelled "This will solve nothing. And Alex sit down and be quiet! As for you Dionysus Threaten my little brother once more and your Olympian status will not help you!" I radiated a piece of my power in a way only he and someone older could sense.

"Ah." Dionysus said. Looking a little rattled. Alex gave me a look like I had saved his life. "Well, that's…um"

"Campers there will be capture the flag tomorrow as usual." Chiron said.

"Capture the flag?" Alex asked "But we don't have enough…"

"It is a tradition," said Chiron. "A friendly match, whenever the hunters visit"

Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet its real friendly."

Chiron jerked his head towards Dionysus, who still looked rattled. "Run along now," Chiron said.

Thalia came over to us and pulled Alex and I away from the dining pavilion as the other camper were also leaving the area.

"You've already got Ares on your bad side," Thalia said to Alex as we went towards the cabins. "You need another immortal enemy? And you" she said looking in my direction "What were you thinking threatening an Olympian god?"

"I am not some beginner Thalia," I said "I have battled and defeated enemies more powerful than Porky pig over there"

They looked shocked at my declaration. And we continued to trudge on towards our cabins.

"Where are you from in ancient Greece?" asked Alex

"I was the founder of both Sparta and Myrmidon," I said and their eyes widened. "But I was born in Atlantis, before it descended to the seas"

"Wow," Alex said'

"Yeah, wow," Thalia said "You founded Sparta. Wow"

I shrugged and I continued to walk and they ran up to me.

"Who is Luke? And what did Thalia mean about Ares being an enemy of yours?" I asked Alex.

"Well Luke is the former head councillor of the Hermes cabin. He betrayed us, by stealing Zeus' master bolt and tried to frame me for the theft. He also tried to kill me with a pit scorpion and last summer he tried to weaken the camp's barrier by poisoning Thalia's pine, where Thalia had been turned into by Zeus to save her life. As for Ares he had the master bolt along with the helm of darkness. And he tried to trick me into taking the master bolt along with the helm to the underworld where Zeus would blame Hades and Hades would blame dad and start a war of the gods. But we managed to get out of the underworld and Ares confronted us and I fought and wounded him, causing him to flashout, but not before he cursed me"

"What a dimwit" I said "Never thinks of the implications, I'm sure grandfather had fun convincing him to help him start a war"

"I guess you don't like Ares very much" said Thalia and I nodded.

"Lets keep moving" I said and we walked to the cabin in comfortable silence from here on out.

"Perseus you should be the captain tomorrow in capture the flag." Said Alex and Thalia nodded. I shook my head.

"That game is for campers and hunter. I'm neither of those. So I suggest you both be co-captains"

"Okay" they both said at the same time.

"We will get Annabeth back." I said "Do not lose hope" and they grimly nodded, but their eyes were determined.

We arrived near our cabins moments later and I walked into the Poseidon cabin leaving Alex and Thalia to talk among themselves.

I saw an Iris message opening, so I waited to see who it was and after a moment I saw a smiling figure that I would know anywhere.

"Hello son" she said. "Why are you not using my cabin as is your right?"

"Sorry mama, but I'm afraid of what Uncle Zeus would do if he found out" I said.

"It is a mother who protects her child. Not the other way around" my mother said looking annoyed

"I know, I know" I said with my hands up in surrender.

She smiled "Good. I'm glad we have an understanding" she said "And don't be worry about me. I had you long before he and I got married. So I have never been unfaithful to him. As much as would love to be with your father"

"I know mama…" I said.

"Perseus, you're a god and an immensely powerful one at that, so stop pretending to be a half-blood. Embrace your nature, but don't forget your manners and you humility and kindness. It makes you better than us," she said "And Perseus at least tell your brother Alex and Thalia the truth" she said, but spat Thalia's name as she was still bitter.

"Yes mama. I Understand." I said and she smiled.

"Good," she said "I will be good for you to hide the true from one less person. I know you still worry about my safety." I sighed, because I knew that there was no winning this one. "But son, I have to go now" before my mother cut the message the door creaked open revealing an incoming Alex who didn't seem to notice the Iris message at first, but he did he saw the image of my mother and his jaw hit the ground.

"Tell him soon Percy." She said before cutting the message.

"Hey little brother," I said "How was your talk with Thalia?"

"Tha…that was Hera," he said and I nodded

"Yes it was Hera" I said and his eyes widened

"Why were you taking to the queen of the gods?" he asked and just then Thalia entered the room and saw Alex's shocked expression.

"What's wrong with him?" Thalia asked.

"He witnessed something he shouldn't have, but no matter" I said and Thalia stiffened.

"And If I'm right. That's why you threatened Mr D," Alex said "You're her son aren't you? You have her looks as well as dad's" Thalia looked confused at his words

"He's whose son?" she asked.

"He's…" Alex said before I cut him off

"I will explain later, but now I am tired and I would like to sleep a bit." I said.

"Fine" he said obviously not happy.

"So Thalia, What brings you here?" I asked looking at her and Alex did the same thing.

"Please join our team. We need all the help we can get. Some of the hunters are thousands of years old like Zoë Nightshade." She begged and I just sighed

"Fine. I will join you" I said and she skipped out of the room. Leaving me with Alex who still looked angry I won't tell him why Hera/My mother had sent me an IM.

"Alex. Don't worry yourself. I will tell you she sent me the IM later or tomorrow. I promise" I said and this cheered him up.

I saw him going to his back pack and sat down on his bed. He took out a baseball cap that felt enchanted and set it on his nightstand. I wondered if I should ask him about the girl, but I thought better of it. He then took off his wristwatch and pressed a button and it turned into a beautiful shield that depicted, what I assume were his previous battles.

Moments later as I was lying down I saw him walking toward a the back of the cabin where a big basin of grey sea rock, with a spout like the head of a fish carved in stone. Out of its mouth burst a stream of water, a saltwater spring that trickled into the pool. The water must have been hot, as it sent mist into the cold winter air like a sauna. It made the room feel warm and summery almost, the fresh scent of the sea filled my nostrils.

Alex stepped up to the pool. But there was no note attached or anything, but I knew that it was a gift from our father Poseidon and got up from the bed and went up to him and I heard him say

"Thanks, Dad"

I patted him on his shoulder and stood besides him. The surface of the pool of water in the basin rippled. And at the bottom of the pool, coins shimmered…a dozen or so golden drachma. I realised what the fountain was for and he realised the same. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"It's not for me brother" I said.

The fountain was for him to keep in contact with his family. I saw the sad smile on his face so I let him know he was not alone.

"Iris, O goddess of the rainbow," he said "accept my offering"

After he tossed the coin and when it had disappeared. I noticed that he did not know who to contact. He took several moments.

"Show me Tyson" he requested. "At the forges of the Cyclops"

The mist shimmered, and the image of a Cyclops was seen and he was surrounded by fire, which would have been a problem if he had not been a Cyclops. He was bent over an anvil, hammering a red hot sword blade. Sparks flew and flames swirled around his body. There was a marble framed window behind him, and it looked out onto dark blue water of the deep ocean.

"Tyson!" he yelled.

The Cyclops didn't hear him at first because of the hammering and the roaring of the flames.

"TYSON"

The Cyclops turned, and his enormous eye widened. His face broke into a crooked yellow grin. "Alex!"

He dropped the sword blade and ran at Alex, trying to embrace him in hug. The vision blurred and Instinctively Alex lurched back.

"Tyson, it's an Iris-message. I'm not really here."

"Oh." He came back into view, looking embarrassed. "Oh, I knew that. Yes."

"How are you?" Alex asked "How's the job?"

His eye lit up like Christmas tree. "Love the job! Look!" He picked up the hot sword blade with his bare hands. "I made this!"

"That's really cool" Alex said.

"I wrote my name on it. Right there."

"Awesome. Listen, do you talk to Dad much?"

Tyson's smile faded. "Not much. Daddy is busy. He is worried about the war." As he said this I sighed and he noticed me for the time. And waved.

"What do you mean?"

Tyson sighed. He stuck the sword out of the window, where it made a cloud of boiling bubbles. When Tyson brought it back it was cool. "Old sea spirits making trouble. Aigaios. Oceanus. Those guys"

"Well this is not good" I said out loud.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"I am your older brother. My name is Perseus" I answered

His eyes lit up again. "YAY. I another brother" he said happily. This made me smile at his childishness.

"Is there anything I can do?" Alex asked.

Tyson shook his head sadly. "We are arming the mermaids and mermen. They need a thousand more swords by tomorrow." He looked at his sword blade and sighed. "Old spirits are protecting the bad boat."

"The Princess Andromeda?" Alex asked. "Luke's boat"

"Yes. They make it hard to find. Protect it from Daddy's storms. Otherwise he would smash it."

"Smashing it would be good."

Tyson perked up, as if he'd just had another thought.

"Annabeth! Is she there?"

"Oh, well…" I saw Alex stiffen "Well, no…she's not here right now."

"Tell her hello!" Tyson beamed. "Hello to Annabeth!"

"Okay" Alex said as if there was a lump in his throat. "I'll do that"

"And, Alex, don't worry about the bad boat. It's going away."

"What do you mean Tyson?" I asked

"Panama Canal! Very far away"

I saw Alex frown at this. "What is the matter?" I asked

"It's just why would Luke take his demon-infested cruise ship all the way down there? The last time we'd seen him, he'd been cruising along the East Coast, recruiting half-bloods and training his monstrous army"

"Ah" I said.

"All right," Alex said to Tyson not really feeling reassured. "That's…good. I guess."

In the forges, a deep voice bellowed something I couldn't make out. Tyson flinched. "Got to get back to work! Boss will get mad. Good luck, Brothers!"

"Okay, tell Dad…" Alex said

But before he could finish, the vision shimmered and faded. Leaving me with a clearing distress Alex.

"Stay come brother" I said returning back to my bed and took a nap until supper time.

That night Alex just looked truly miserable and isolated. Thalia on Zeus' table looked just as miserable. At least Nico was a bit happy. I guess. The only table that really seemed to be having a good time was the Artemis table. The Hunters drank and ate and laughed like one big happy family. Zoë sat at the head of the table like she was the mama. She didn't laugh as much as the others, but she did smile from time to time. Her silver lieutenant's band glittered in the dark braids of her hair. I thought she looked a lot nicer when she smiled. Bianca seemed to be having a great time. She was trying to learn how to arm wrestle from the big girl who'd picked a fight with the Ares kid on the basketball court. The bigger girl was beating her every time, but Bianca didn't seem to mind.

When we'd finished eating, Chiron made a toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was half hearted at best. Then he announced the "Good will" capture the flag game tomorrow night, which got a much better reception.

Afterwards, we all trailed back to our cabins and I was tempted to go to my mother's cabin, but I did not go to it. So when we got to the cabin Alex went straight to bed. After he fell asleep I noticed him tossing and turning and realised that he was having a vision and I will ask him tomorrow when I tell him about my mother. So I too fell asleep, but I had no dreams as always.

That After breakfast I asked Thalia and Alex to come to me somewhere we could talk in private, so I led the to the Hera Cabin. Safe to say they tried to protest into not coming in, but eventually they gave in.

"I'm going to tell both of you something that will shock you both," I said

"My mother is Hera. Queen of the gods"

Alex looked gob smacked, but Thalia looked furious "That bitch" she said and I stiffened a little "She has been cheating on father as well"

"My mother did no such thing" I said "When I was born your father was still trying to woe Métis into being his wife"

"Who is Métis?" Alex asked and Thalia and I rolled our eyes

"Mother of Athena and Zeus' first wife, before he forced my mother to marry him." I answered. "Before you ask why didn't she marry our father? She couldn't as dad was forced to marry Amphitrite as part of a treaty with Oceanus, to avoid war, but now the treaty is about expire. So don't judge my mother. She is bitter that she was forced to marry someone she doesn't love and to top it off the very person can't stay faithful to her. Wouldn't you be bitter Thalia if that happened to you?" I asked and Thalia nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" she said and accepted her apology.

"What are you the god of than?" Thalia asked

"I will only tell you a few and I have six domains," I said "I am the god of the deep oceans, Night, darkness and the weather. I have two other domains that I will reveal later" After is said that they looked like they were going to feint. "Should I reveal myself as a god?" I asked

They both nodded "Don't hide who you are brother," said Alex "Beside your help will be appreciated"

"How were you able to fight at Westover?" Thalia said "I thought gods are bound by ancient laws"

"We are…" I said "Well…I am not bound to most. But I have restrictions placed on me by the Moirai. If I join a quest, my powers will be capped and I will only have power from my parents. If I decide against joining a quest I can interfere, but I can't flash you to your destination, I can only aide you to it. Also I can not attack mortals or half-bloods without being challenged. Those are the only laws I am bound to. Plus celestial bronze has no effect on me if you try to use it to capture me as I am not part of Olympus or its territories, but in a fight it will cut me like any other god and as all gods mortal weapons do nothing to me and Celestial bronze to me when it is handled by a mortal is the same as mortal weapons. Clear sighted or not"

"Wow" Alex said "Man that's awesome"

"Yeah. It's awesome" said Thalia.

"Now let's head out" I said and they nodded.

When we were walking out the Hunter saw us and they looked really pissed, but walked away.

I told them I will see them later as they look they have other things to talk about. I made my way to the big house hoping to see Chiron and I was in luck as I saw him arguing with Zoë Nightshade who looked furious and when she saw me she storm off in the direction of the archery range, but she did manage to glare at me, but I glared back and she looked the other way.

"Uncle Chiron" I called. "What was that all about?"

Chiron sighed "It seems that Artemis was captured. And Zoë wants to leave camp to search for her"

I sighed "I did warn Artemis," I said "But as you know Olympian get offended rather easily when they think their power is being question."

"Quite true nephew" he said "I want you to aid them if a quest is issued to them"

I nodded "I was planning to anyways"

"Uncle please try to make sure Bianca does not enter the quest if issued. As children of Uncle Hades they already have an aura of death. But Bianca seems marked by it. And I have no interest in manipulating a prophecy if it damning to her. A life for a life." I said sadly.

"Yes," Uncle Chiron said "I will try my best."

"Thank you. Uncle" I said to him and he smiled

"You're welcome" he said

"Why is it these kids don't see you for what you are?" I asked

He stiffened "That's because I let them." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked "You are family and even the gods disregard you. I will never understand why Aunt Hestia gave up her throne to that drunkard"

"You shouldn't say such things" he said "I know you are powerful. But you are still a minor god"

I laughed "Now really uncle?" I asked "How would I be a minor god with commend over the night and darkness? I am unknown except to a handful of people, but I am not a minor or a major god. I am just a god"

He smiled at my statement, but his eye shone with worry and I could only assume it was over Annabeth.

"She is alive you know," I said and his eyes lit up a bit and now shone with hope

"How do you know?" he asked almost afraid of the answer I will give.

"Alex had a vision of it and it confirmed that Artemis had been captured by the General" I said "The boy is much like father"

"Yes I think so too. But you are nearly a carbon copy, but luckily you also inherited all of your mother's qualities before she became bitter." he said with a wistful sigh, like he was remembering my mother before her marriage to Zeus. "But these are troubled times. Troubled times indeed"

Chiron and sat on the porch for most of the day. Just talking about the war and also the old times we shared in ancient times. After my talk with Chiron I decided to train a bit and Chiron left for the Archery range, but before I left I waited for a moment. I spotted Alex and Grover walking towards me and I instantly knew what Alex wanted. So I walked up to them.

"The quest is not for you" I said before handing to the training arena to train before the game of capture the flag.

That night after dinner Alex looked ready to beat The Hunters at capture the flag. It was going to be a small game as there where not that many campers or Hunters. There was only Thirteen Hunters including Bianca and the campers were a slightly greater number, but not by much.

Zoë Nightshade looked pretty upset. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. The other Hunters didn't look too happy either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their amour. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying. "What was Artemis thinking creating a group of adolescent girls" I said to myself.

The camper huddled together to finalise a strategy and I my opinion it was awful. Thalia and Alex should not be co-captains.

After a few moments I saw Alex talking to Nico and he seemed like he was mothering the little guy.

"Percy aren't you playing?" asked Bianca

I shook my head "No, it wouldn't be fair as I can control the water in someone's blood. So no. I'm not playing" I said their eyes widened.

"Okay" she said.

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team: Camp Half-Blood…shall take the west woods. The Hunters: Red team…shall take the east woods. I will serve as the referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Blue team! Follow me" said Thalia and I sighed.

"Thalia leadership is earned not inherited. So keep that in mind" I said. "And that goes for you too Alex"

The other camper cheered and followed. Alex had to run to catch to the other camper and tripped and I just face palmed. "I have an idiot for brother" I said to Chiron and he just laughed.

The campers set their flag at the top of what looked like a cluster of giant deer droppings. I was a pretty good place to set the flag. The top boulder was twenty ft tall and looked hard to climb, but the flag was clearly visible.

Alex placed Nico on Guard duty along with those Stoll brothers and the son of Hephaestus Beckendorf, who looked like a tank in humanoids form.

"We'll send out a decoy to the left," Thalia told the team. "Silena, you lead that" I just shook my head at her dim-witted plan.

"Got it!" the girl shouted.

"Take laurel and Jason. They're good runners. Make a wide arc around The Hunters, attract as many as you can. I'll take the main raiding party around to the right and catch them by surprise"

Everyone nodded except for Alex. Despite the fact she said it with such confidence. You would almost think it would work except for one fatal flaw.

Thalia looked at Alex. "Anything to add, Alex" she asked almost as an after thought

"Um, yeah. Keep sharp on defence. We've got four guards, two scouts. That's not much for a big forest. I'll be roving. Yell if you need help." Said Alex unsure of himself.

"And don't leave your post!" Thalia said she was infuriating.

"Unless you see a golden opportunity," Alex added

Thalia scowled obviously not liking her orders being questioned despite the fact they were co-captains "Just don't leave your post."

"Right, unless…"

"Alex" she touched his arm and shocked him.

"Sorry," Thalia said, though her she clearly did not sound sorry. "Now, is everybody clear?"

"Stop!" I said "Not once did I hear cooperation from the two captains. One of them seems to have sense of entitlement and disregards all other opinions. Sighting her plan as faultless. The other is too polite, and needs a backbone" Thalia looked to be fuming and Alex looked down ashamed. After my little speech I walked off.

After I stood near tree not very far from the group and I saw Silena's group disappear into the woods on the left. Thalia's group gave it a few seconds, then darted off toward the right.

"Alex do what you need to. You're also the co-captain" I said

Alex waited a few moments. Then he climbed Zeus' fist.

"What's happening?" Nico demanded, trying to climb next Alex.

Alex looked at Beckendorf. "Can you guys hold the fort?" he asked.

Beckendorf snorted. "Of course."

"I'm going in."

The Stoll brothers and Nico cheered as Alex raced towards the boundary line.

I was impressed with Alex's speed as over the creek and into The Hunter's territory. I could see their silver flag up ahead; there was only one guard, who wasn't looking in Alex's direction. I heard Fighting to my left and I noticed Alex heard the same thing.

The guard turned at the last minute when Alex approached. It was Bianca and her eyes widened in fear at the sight of Alex and he slammed into her and she collapsed to the ground in the snow. So I climbed down from the tree I was in and summoned nectar for to drink and her eyes shot up.

"You're out of the game no" I said to her. So left her there heading in Alex's direction.

When Alex was ten yards away I heard Bianca yell for help and I just sighed. "No sense of sportsmanship," I muttered under breath.

Zip. A silvery cord raced across Alex's Ankle and it fastened it to a tree next to him. A trip wire, fired from a bow! A second later he down hard, sprawling in the snow.

"Alex!" Thalia Yelled, to his left. "What are you doing here?"

Before she reached him, an arrow exploded at her feet and a cloud of yellow smoke billowed around her team. They started coughing and gagging. I could smell the gas from across the woods, the horrible smell of sulphur.

"Not fair!" Thalia gasped. "Fart arrows are unsportsmanlike!"

Alex got up and started running again and when he was a few yards from the creek arrows whizzed past his ears. A hunter came out of nowhere and slashed at him with her knife, but the fool kept running. I heard yelling from the camper's side of the creek. Beckendorf and Nico were running toward Alex. At first you would think they were running to welcome him back until you saw Zoë Nightshade, racing towards Alex like a cheetah, dodging campers with no trouble, And she had their flag in hand,

"No!" Alex yelled as he ran faster.

When Alex was two feet from the water when Zoë bolted across to her own side, slamming into him for good measure. The Hunters cheered as both sides converged on the creek. Chiron appeared looking grim. He had the Stoll brothers on his back, and it looked like both had taken some nasty whacks to the head. Conner Stoll had two arrows sticking out of his helmet like antennae.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced without pleasure. Then he muttered, "For the fifty-sixth time in a row" which made me laugh at them.

"Alexei Jackson!" Thalia yelled, storming towards Alex. She smelled like rotten eggs, and was so mad that blue sparks flickered on her amour. Everybody cringed and back up because of her Aegis. It was unpleasant to watch.

"What in the name of the gods were you thinking?" she bellowed.

Alex balled his fist. "I got the flag, Thalia" he shook it in her face. "I saw a chance and I took it!"

"I was at their base!" Thalia yelled at Alex "But the flag was gone. If hadn't butted in, we would've won" I don't know how she arrived at that conclusion, but okay.

"You had too many on you!" said Alex.

"Oh, so it's my fault?" she yelled. What a hot head I thought.

"I didn't say that Thalia."

"Argh!" Thalia pushed Alex, and I saw that he had been shocked and the shock blew him ten feet into the water. Some of the campers gasped. A couple of Hunter stifled laughs.

"Sorry!" Thalia said, turning pale. "I didn't mean to…"

Alex looked furious and summoned a wave from the creek and it blasted into Thalia's face and dousing her from head to toe. I was really enjoying this. It was better than the game itself.

Alex stood up. "Yeah" he growled "I didn't mean to, either"

Thalia was breathing heavily.

"Enough!" Chiron ordered and I groan. There goes my fun.

But Thalia held out her spear. "You want some seaweed brain?"

I think Thalia hit a nerve when she said that.

"Bring it on, Pinecone Face!" Alex spat

He raised his xiphos, but before he could even defend himself, Thalia yelled, and a blast of lightening came down from the sky, it hit her spear like a lightening rod, and it slammed into Alex's chest.

Alex staggered back from blast and it forced him into a seating position. There was a burning smell and it was his clothes and they looked singed.

"Thalia!" Chiron said "That's enough"

Alex got to his feet and his eyes shone with power and the winds started to pick and the temperature dropped and willed the entire creek to rise. It swirled up, hundreds of gallons of water in a massive icy funnel cloud.

"Alex!" I said descending from the tree I was on "That's enough, you will kill her with that."

He still looked like he was about to hurl it at Thalia when he saw something in the woods. His eyes lost all of their anger and his concentration all at once. The creek water splashed back into the creek bed. Thalia was so surprised she turned to see what he was looking at. Someone…something was approaching. It was it was shrouded in murky green mist, but as it got closer, the camper and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said he sounded agitated. "It…she has never left the attic. Never"

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the center of the group. Mist curled around their feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green.

None of the campers dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head before I blocked it out. I noticed that everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over their ears.

I am the spirit of Delphi, the voice said. Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python.

The oracle regarded Alex with it's cold dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakable towards Zoë Nightshade. Approach Seeker, and ask.

Zoë swallowed. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green poured out. I saw the images of a mountain and a girl standing at the barren peak. It was Artemis, But she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was wrecked in pain. The Oracle spoke:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail_

_Campers and Hunters combined only with aide of the son of queen of gods and sea shall they prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall fall by a parent's hand._

Then, as we were watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.

After the mummified Oracle had said her prophecy. No one wanted to carry her back to the attic. So the campers elected Alex and Grover to carry her back. Which I found amusing watching them carry her. When Alex and Grover had completed returning her I saw Thalia coming to the big house and went up stairs to where they both were.

"Grover. Tell Alex to get his butt down stairs."

"Why" Alex asked.

"Did he say something?: Thalia asked Grover. These kids crack me up.

"Um, he asked why"

"Dionysus is calling a council of cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy," said Thalia. "Unfortunately, that includes Alex. Sorry Percy!"

I chuckled. "Oh I'm the head councillor for the Hera cabin" I said winking at her.

The council was held around a ping pong table in the rec room. Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: cheez Whiz, crackers, and several bottles of red wine. Chiron then reminded him that wine was against his restrictions and most of them where underage. Dionysus sighed. With a snap of his fingers the wine turned to Diet coke. Nobody drank that either.

Dionysus and Chiron (in wheelchair form) sat at one end of the table. Zoë and Bianca(Who had kind of became Zoë's personal Assistant) took the other end. Thalia, Alex, Grover and I sat along the right, and the other head councillors…Beckendorf, Silena, and the Stoll brothers… sat on the left. The Ares kids were supposed to send a representative too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs (Accidentally) during capture the flag, courtesy of the Hunters. They were resting in the infirmary.

Zoë started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless"

"Cheez Whiz" Grover gasped. He began scooping up crackers and ping pong balls and spraying them with topping.

"There is no time for talk," Zoë continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked bluntly.

"West!" Bianca said. I was amazed at how different she looked after just a few days with the Hunters. Her dark hair was braided like Zoë's now, so you could actually see her face. She had a splash of freckles across her nose, and her dark eyes vaguely reminded me of Joseph Stalin. She looked like she'd been working out, her skin glowed faintly, like the other Hunters, as if she'd been taking showers in liquid moonlight. "You heard the prophecy. Five shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get five hunters and go"

"Yes," Zoë agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage!" We must find her and free her"

"you are missing something, as usual" Thalia said. "_Campers and Hunters combined only with aide of the son of queen of gods and sea shall they prevail. _We're supposed to do this together and we also need a child of Hera and Poseidon"

"No!" Zoë said. "The Hunters do not need thy help."

"Your" Thalia grumbled. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoë. Get with the times"

Zoë hesitated, like she was trying to form the word correctly.

"Yerrr. We do not need yerrr help"

Thalia rolled her eyes "O forget it"

"I fear the prophecy says you do need our help along a god," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate with the aide of a god to succeed"

"Or do they?" Dionysus mused, swirling his diet coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. "One shall be lost. One shall fall. That sound rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fall because you try to cooperate? And more over where are we going to find a child of barnacle beard and Hera? That shrew would never cheat on father"

that comment caused me to stiffen. It also made me want to strangle Dionysus.

"Mr D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows, "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful"

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either; Zoë, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against it?"

Zoë grimaced, but I could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay" Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy" Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting"

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoë said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos' minions. If she if she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of preparations"

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked

"Yes, Lord Dionysus"

Dionysus nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on"

"For once I agree with Zoë Nightshade," I said. "The Olympian council very rarely ever gets things done. Too many egos"

"I too must agree with Zoë," said Chiron. "Artemis' presence at the winter council is critical. We only have a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and Two" Alex said.

We all looked at him. Thalia forgot to ignore him.

"We're supposed to have five," Alex said, "Three Hunters, and two from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair."

Thalia and Zoë exchanged looks.

"Well," Thalia said. "It does make sense,"

Zoë grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers"

"It would be a stupid idea," I said to Zoë. "This isn't a hunt Zoë. You won't have the privilege of shooting arrows and large numbers would draw too much attention to yourselves"

Safe to say that Zoë glared at me.

"You'll be retracing the goddess' path" Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: _The bane of Olympus shows the trail. _What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoë picked up a Ping Pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she wanted to hit first. This monster…the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis' side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Dionysus except Chiron, Thalia and Alex who were looking at me. The others must have thought that Dionysus is the only god present and gods are supposed to know things. He was flipping through a wine magazine, but when everyone got silent he glanced up, "Well don't look at me. I'm a young god, remember?" I don't keep track of all those ancient monster and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation"

I sighed when he said that.

"Brother," Alex said, "you don't have any idea about the monster?"

I shifted uncomfortably and let out a sigh. "I know what it is," I said "But the fates have forbidden me from telling you what it is. All I can say is, this monster in itself is not powerful"

Chiron's eyes widened in realisation, but I told him in his mind to not say anything and he nodded. The rest of them were curious as to how is know this.

I grew tired of the meeting, so I got up from my seat then walked out and went back to my cabin to sleep.


	3. The Quest

_**The Quest Begins**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**_

_**Percy POV**_

I was in the cabin after I had left that little meeting. I had no intention of going back to see who the quest members are, so now here I am lying on my bed hoping to drift off to dream land, but I was not lucky enough for such. After an hour of trying to sleep I saw Alex entering the cabin with a glum look on his face. He did not seem to notice me when he entered as he headed straight for the saltwater spring. When he was at the string he stood there for a moment before I saw him take a breath and threw in a coin. I stood up and walked his way, but he again did not sense my presence.

"O goddess, accept my offering." He said.

The mist shimmered. The light from the bedroom was just enough to make a faint rainbow.

"Show me Sally Jackson," He said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan"

And there in the mist was a scene that by the looks of it he did not expect. The woman who I assume was his mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a man. They seem to be having a good time as they were laughing hysterically. There was a big stack of textbooks between them. The man was, I don't know, thirty-something, with longish salt and pepper hair and brown jacket over a black T-shirt. He looked like an actor…like a guy who might play an undercover cop on television.

Alex looked to stunned to say anything, but his mother and the man she was with did not seem to notice the Iris message, as were too busy laughing.

The man said, "Sally, you're a riot, You want some wine?"

"Ah, I shouldn't. You go ahead if you want."

"Actually, I'd better use your bathroom. May I ?"

"Down the hall," she said, trying not to laugh.

The actor guy smiled and got up and left.

"Mom!" Alex said.

She jumped so hard she almost knocked her textbooks off the table. Finally she focused on Alex. "Alex! Oh, honey! Is everything okay?" she asked and she noticed me. "Who…who might you be?"

I smiled at her. "I am Perseus son of Poseidon, Miss Jackson" I said.

"A…a son of Poseidon?" she asked "I thought he was sworn to an oath"

"Well he is sworn to it, but as you have noticed the Olympians are not very good at keeping promises." I said and she nodded.

"How old are you Perseus?" she asked "You seem to be eighteen, but also timeless"

"I am too old" I said simply "We can talk at later time as I see your son wishes to converse with you"

She nodded. "Very well"

"What were you doing?" Alex demanded.

She blinked. "Homework." Then she seemed to understand the look on Alex's face. "Oh, honey, that's just Paul…um, . He's in my writing seminar."

"Mr. Blowfish?" Alex asked and burst out laughing, true son of the see I thought.

"Blofis. He'll be back in a minute, Alex. Tell me what's wrong." She said.

Sally seemed to have a very strong bond with Alex as she knew something was wrong. Alex told her about his little girlfriend Annabeth. The other things as well, but it was mostly about Annabeth."

Sally's eyes teared up. I could tell she was trying hard to keep it together for her son's sake. "Oh, Alex…"

"Yeah. So they tell me there is nothing I can do. I guess I'll be coming home soon"

She turned her pencil around in her finger. "Alex, as much as I want you to come home" she sighed like she was mad herself, "as much as I want you to you to be safe, I want you to understand something. You need to do whatever you think you have to do"

Alex stared at her I disbelief. "What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean, do you really, deep down, believe that you have to save her? Do you think it's the right thing to do? Because I know one thing about you, Alex. Your heart is always in the right place. Listen to it." She said.

"You're telling me to go?" he asked his mother.

His mother pursed her lips. "I'm telling you that…you're getting too old for me to tell you what to do. I'm telling you that I will support you, even if what you decide to do is dangerous. I can't believe I'm saying this" she said.

"Mom…" Alex said.

The toilet flushed down the apartment.

"I don't have time," his mother said "Alex, whatever you decide, I love you. And I know you'll do what's best for Annabeth."

"How can you be sure?" he asked her.

"Because she'd do the same for you." She said and looked my direction with pleading eyes and I nodded at her.

And with that, his mother waved her hand over the mist, and the connection dissolved, leaving Alex and I with the final image of her new friend, Mr. Blowfish, smiling down at her.

After the talk with Alex's mother, Alex headed back to his back and fell asleep. And after a few hours of him being asleep I noticed him tossing and turning. He was have a demigod dream. I will not ask him about it in the morning, so I let myself fall into slumber.

When I woke up I realised that Alex was nowhere in the cabin, so I took a look at my watched and saw that it was almost noon. I quickly took a shower and got dressed, before I went to look for Chiron. I saw Chiron sitting Alone.

"Uncle!" I said as I got closer to him and his head shot up.

"Ah! Percy my boy. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well enough uncle" I replied. "Have you seen Alex?" his face became grim.

"I don't know?" he said and I smiled. This made him confused. "Why do you smile?"

"The quest have begun I presume" I asked and he nodded. "Who are the quest members?"

Chiron sighed. "Zoë Nightshade, Bianca Di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Grover Underwood"

I shook my head "They only have four members. I bet Zoë has something to do with it." I said and he nodded. "Where did they go first?"

"I don't know" said Chiron. "You best be on your way"

I nodded at him. "Wish me luck" I said before flashing myself to their location.

When I flashed myself to their location. I saw that I was at the Washington Air and Space Museum and I saw Alex running into Thalia, knocking her into an Apollo space capsule.

Grover yelped in surprise.

Before he could get up, Zoë and Bianca had notched arrows, aimed at his chest. Their bows had just appeared out of nowhere.

When Zoë realised who he was, she didn't seem anxious to lower her bow. "You! How dare you show your face?"

"Alex!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoë glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Luke," Alex said, trying to catch his breath. "He's here."

The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?"

Alex told them about the Natural History Museum, Dr Thorn, Luke and the General.

"The General is Here?" Zoë said stunned. "That is impossible! You lie"

"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors" said Alex.

"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"

"Twelve," Alex said. "And that's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a 'playmate,' to distract you over here. A monster"

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"We were following Artemis' trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent…She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet"

"Zoë," Bianca said nervously, "If it is the General…"

"It cannot be!" Zoë snapped. "Alex must have seen an Iris message or some other illusion"

"Illusions don't crack marble floors" Alex told her.

Zoë took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It was perfectly reasonable why she would be so freaked out by the General, but Alex looked confused why she would freak out like this. "If Alex is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue. They are the worst, most horrible…We must leave now"

"Good idea" said Alex.

"I was not including thee, boy," Zoë said "You are not part of this quest."

I just sighed her prejudice.

"Hey, If I hadn't come, you'd all be dead and bathing in a pool of your own blood." Alex said.

Grover looked like he was close to fainting.

"You shouldn't have come, Alex," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That's not thy decision!" Zoë snapped.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoë. I don't care how old you are! You are still a conceited little brat!"

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoë growled. "You never could leave them behind!"

I was tired of their arguing, so decided to make myself know. "Enough! You two are giving me a headache" I said and they were shocked to see me standing before them.

"The prophecy says five shall go west, not four"

Zoë looked irritated at what I said, because she glared at me. "Why are you here?" she asked "And how did…"

I heard a growl so loud I thought one of the rocket engines was starting up.

Below us, a few adults screamed. A little girl's voice screeched with delight: "Kitty!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. It was the size of a pick-up truck, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. The Nemean Lion I thought to myself.

"The Nemean Lion" Thalia said "Don't move"

I let out a humourless chuckle. "Like that's going to help you" I said.

The Lion roared so loud it parted my hair. Its fangs gleamed like stainless steel.

"Separate on my mark," Zoë said "Keep it…"

I summoned golden 3 and half foot long Xiphos gleamed in the light. The others just stood there looking surprised with my sword and I charged at the monster. When I swiped at its head, I intentionally missed and it tried to let out a roar to distract me, but before it could I pulled out a golden throwing knife and aim it at it's left paw. When I threw the knife, it tried to evade it but it was too slow and the knife hit its mark, and the Nemean Lion roared in pain. I stood there for a while. The lion than tried to hit me with it's right paw which I ducked and threw another two knives at it's hind legs and when the knives collided with its hind legs the beast buckled and fell. I swiftly jumped towards it and thrust my sword to it's temple and I saw the life in it's eyes slowly leaving it until it dissolved to a golden dust, leaving it's Pelt as a spoil of war. The pelt was normal size. I put it on and it changed into a black duster.

When I walked toward the group after I killed the Nemean Lion, I noticed that they were in a state of shock. "Yoo-hoo! Anybody home?" I asked waving my hand over theirs and they snapped out of their daze.

"Hh…how?" asked a mystified Grover

I sighed. "I eons have had of practice" I said and the just nodded. "We should get going"

I noticed Grover some horrible song on his reed pipes. "We have to get out of here," Grover said when he stopped playing his reed pipes. "The security guards won't stay confused for long"

I saw that the guard were running all over the place except our direction, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into walls or each other.

I saw that the others had noticed that same thing. He played a confusion song.

"You did that?" Alex asked Grover.

He just nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manillow. It works every time. But it only lasts a few seconds."

" The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoë said. "Look"

Through the glass of the museum, I could see a group of men waking across the lawn. Grey men in grey camouflage outfits. They were too far away for us to see their eyes, but I could feel their straight at Alex.

"Go," Alex said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoë said.

Alex stare at her. "But, you said…"

"You are part of the quest now, Alex. Perseus you can leave as you are not part of it" Said Zoë Grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the fifth quest member. And we are not anyone behind except Perseus."

I laughed at her. "Zoë without me going you won't reach your destination" I said.

Zoë scowled and summoned her bow and aimed it at me. "You dare question our skill?" Zoë asked

I smirked at her, but shook my head. "No I am not" I said. "I just wish accompany you as a companion to the quest"

Zoë narrowed her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"I want to keep Alex alive of course" I said.

Zoë huffed. "Fine, thee may accompany us" she said.

"Well thank you," I said, "now lets get moving shall we" and we left the Museum.

We were crossing the Potomac when we sported the helicopter. It was sleek, black military model just like the one we'd seen at Westover. And heading straight towards us.

"They know the van" I said calmly. "We need to leave it behind."

Zoë swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," Alex said. "How can the General use mortals anyway?"

"Mercenaries," Zoë said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

"But don't these mortals see who they are working for?" Alex asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoë shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the mist. I doubt it matters to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mortal can be more horrific than monsters"

I nodded. "I agree with you there, Zoë," I said, "greed is the bane of all mortals. They would move mountains to acquire wealth. Some do well to resist the temptation of wealth and some go as far as to sell their own families. But I guess that is the curse of being created by Zeus and Prometheus. One lusts for power and the other is an opportunist. Two great flaws that have been passed down to mortals. "

They all nodded at my words.

The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than we were through D.C traffic.

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard. "Hey, Dad. A lightening bolt would be nice about now. Please?"

But the sky stayed grey and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunder storm. So I decided to help a little. I created a thick veil of fog around the helicopter, causing the helicopter to fly higher and I created a gust of wind and snow, which forced the people inside to look for a place to land. Alex gave me grateful look.

"There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoë said.

"Trust me," said Bianca.

Zoë shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall perking lot on the south bank river. We left the van and followed Bianca down some steps.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything," Thalia agreed.

We bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind us for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later we were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. As our train came above ground, we could see the helicopter circling the parking lot, but it didn't come after us.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C"

Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, When we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded.

"Bianca," Zoë said. "How long ago…" Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder again.

"We need to change trains," Alex said. "Next station."

Over the next half hour, all we thought about was getting away safely. We changed trains twice. I knew where we were going, but it would change the prophecy if I told them, so I kept it to myself. After a while we lost the helicopter.

Unfortunately, when we finally got off the train we found ourselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow. It seemed colder here. I offered one the girls my duster, but Zoë and Bianca didn't want it. Thalia on the hand was more than happy to take it.

We wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy was standing at trash-an fire. We must've looked pretty pathetic, because he gave us a toothless grin and said "Y'all need to get warmed up?" Come on over!

I mentally chuckled at the scene. "How pathetic" I said to myself.

I saw the other huddled around his fire, Alex's teeth were chattering. He said, "Well this is g-g-g-great."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"Feet," Alex corrected, for the sake of the homeless guy.

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca said "Chiron…"

"No," Zoë said. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

Alex gazed around the rail yard.

"You know," the homeless man said, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimly and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

Yes, sir," Alex said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly I noticed a freight train gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those car carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple deck of cars inside. The side the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's…convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…"

She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of us was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flame with him, which he did.

An hour later we were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because we all got our own luxury car. Zoë and Bianca were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. Thalia and Alex had hot-wired the radio of a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up alt-rock stations from D.C. I was in an Aston 1-77.

"Oh don't be afraid of dreams" I heard someone say. So went over to the direction of the voice and saw it was the homeless man.

"If it weren't for dreams," he said "I wouldn't know half the things about the future. They're better than Olympus tabloids"

"You say it as if it is good thing to know the future" I said and he looked startled. "Which fool would rejoice in the knowledge of the things yet to pass? Ignorance is bliss for a reason"

He ignored me.

"_Dreams are like a podcast,_

_Downloading truth in my ears._

_They tell me cool stuff"_

"Apollo?" Alex guessed, because nobody else could make a haiku that bad.

"He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?"

"Eh well…Zeus insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister. NOBODY."

"Well Fred it's rude to ignore people." I said.

Fred just shrugged and looked at Alex.

"You shouldn't ignore allies Apollo" I said to him.

"Shh, or you will get me caught" he said.

"Then don't pretend to ignore me, this is no game" I said and his eyes went aflame

"Watch yourself demigod. I may be laid back, but I'm still a god and you will treat me as such from here on out. Do we understand each other?" he asked with all kindness gone from his voice, but I just rolled my eyes at him. "Know your place, before I smite you"

"You don't have the power too," I said looking at him, "and I know my place. I am an immortal the same as you, but I care not for status and nor am I here to seek a fight with you"

He looked at me funny. "What do you mean same as me?" he asked. "I am a god. But…but that would…impossible. She would never cheat on father."

I laughed. "Oh come on Apollo you and I know Zeus is not your father. Brother" I said and he looked shocked. Alex was stunned. "Hhh…how do you know that?"

"Father told me of course and he obviously told you too" I said and he nodded.

"You are a son of Poseidon, so who was your mother?" he asked

"My mother is alive and well. Okay not well, but very much alive" I said hoping he would connect the dots.

"Hera is your mother isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. "Then… then you're a god"

"Yes I am" I said. "But I know you are not here to converse with me. We may talk later." Then I walked away.

The next morning we'd arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said Welcome to CLOUDCOFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

I noticed that the quest members were freezing when we got to main street so I summoned a coat, scuff and glove for each of them. "Guys! I have something for you" I said and they all turned to look at me. "I have coats for everyone"

"Where did thou get those coats?" asked Zoë. Thalia, Grover and Alex took them without question.

"I summoned them" I said.

"How?" Bianca asked while taking a coat.

Zoë nodded her question. "I too would like to know"

"I'm immortal, so I have certain abilities" I said.

Zoë narrowed her eyes. "Bianca and I are immortal, but be can't summon things"

"Zoë. You and the other hunters are ageless, not immortal" I said. "Immortality can not be taken away once it is given."

Bianca gasped. "_Campers and Hunters combined only with aide of the son of queen of gods and sea shall they prevail."_ Bianca said.

Zoë's eyes widened. "Thou a god?" she asked

I nodded at her.

"Why don't you flash us to our destination?" asked Bianca and they others rolled their eyes.

"Ancient laws" I said. "And I can't interfere with the prophecy, so I can only help you with godly powers so long as it does not change the quest. I tried blow the helicopter up, but that didn't work, so have to choose the right moments. Now lets keep walking"

Grover looked happy that he was on a quest with a god.

When stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out"

"There is a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoë said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. Fine. How about you two go get us something to eat, Alex, Percy, Bianca and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

"No dice, Thalia, I think I will go with these two" I said pointing at Grover and Zoë.

Grover, Zoë and I went into the coffee shop and bought some coffee, hot chocolate and a few muffins. When we walked out of the shop I saw Bianca and Alex talking and Bianca had her eyes narrowed at Alex.

"We should do a tracking spell" Zoë said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to…"

He froze.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air season with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else…almost like a voice trying to say something. A warning.

"We need to leave now" I said

"Why?" asked Bianca

"Persephone is trying to warn us. Something is coming and we need to leave." I said

Grover dropped his coffee cup and moments later he too collapsed next to it. We gathered around him and tried to wake him up.

He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running from the street. "I just…What's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know" Alex said. "He collapsed"

"Uuuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"We need to leave. Lets get him up and go" I said.

We made it to the edge of the town the first two spartus appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of grey camouflage they wore blue New Mexico State police uniforms, but they had the same transparent grey skin and yellow eyes.

They drew handguns and pointed them at the others. I flicked my wrists and the handguns to a puddle of sea water.

"Run!" I shouted.

They didn't need to be told twice. But as we were about to run two more Spartoi came for the road behind us.

One of the spartoi took out a phone and raised it to his mouth and spoke into it.

Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. The spartoi was calling his brethren. Soon we'd have a full party on our hands and was waiting for it as it would allow me to kill all of the at once.

"It's near," Grover groan.

"The gift of the wild isn't it, Grover?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The what?" asked Alex.

"Just wait and see" I said.

I summoned a trident that was made for me by Briaries. I shot at two of the spartoi and they dissolved into sea water. Bianca, Zoë, Thalia and Alex started going after the other two. Bianca managed to stab on of the spartoi in the chest and it erupted into flames, leaving a pile of ashes and a police badge.

After a minute the one spartoi was in a pile so I hit it with my Trident and it dissolved into the air.

"Bianca, how did you do that?" Zoë asked.

"A gift," Grover muttered

And then, with a mighty roar. The Erymanthian Boar.

"It's the Erymanthian Boar" Zoë said trying to stay calm "I don't think we can kill it"

"You can't and I won't" I said. "We must use it"

The Boar came charging at us until I pointed my Trident at it. "We need a ride and you are giving it to us or I will blast you to the ocean where sparks would love to feed on you" I said with finality in my voice and I bent over. "Get on!"

The others quickly nodded and did what I said.

"Get us to the desert and I will give a gift of food and water" I said.

We rode the Boar until sunset, which was not very pleasant even for me. Imagine riding a giant steel brush over a bed of gravel all day. That's about as comfortable boar riding was.

After a few hours we reach across a desert and he stopped running as he looked extremely tired. "Thank you" I said and gave him my blessing of food and water. And we got off his back. Then we waddled away as best as we could with our saddle sores.

After its third saguaro and another drink of water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back towards the east.

"It likes the mountains better" Alex said

"I can't blame it" Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of us was a two lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open in a very long time. A white stucco post office with a sign that said Gila Claw. ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills…but then I noticed they weren't regular hills. The countryside was way too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old cars, appliances and other scrap metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here" Thalia said. She looked at Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He flashed out acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that makes no sense to me, But Grover looked concerned.

"That's us" he said. "Those five nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Alex asked

"The little deformed one," Zoë suggested

"Oh shut up" said Alex.

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble"

"A monster?" Thalia asked

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone, the hills of metal looked like something from an alien planet.

We decided to camp for the night and the try the junkyard in the morning. None of them wanted to go through the junkyard at night, which was a wise choice.

I snapped my fingers and six medium size tents that were made from silk emerged and there was a small campfire to keep them warm. There was also a picnic table with food to eat on it, as I noticed that we hadn't eaten all day.

They were all surprised that I created tents for them to sleep and food for them to eat. Grover was especially happy about eating.

"Thank you" Grover said

"You are most welcome Grover" I replied.

That night after we had eaten I saw Zoë looking up at the sky.

"The stars are out," Zoë said.

She was right. There were millions of them, with city lights to turn the sky orange.

"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually the milky way"

"This is nothing," Zoë said. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"You talk like you're not human," Alex said.

Zoë raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

"For you." Thalia corrected. "Not thee"

"But you use _you_ for the beginning of a sentence." Thalia continued.

"Actually, Thalia I dare say she speak better English than you" I said.

Thalia just huffed and puffed and kept quiet.

Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

Zoë nodded sadly.

"I hate to burst your little bubble, Pan is a minor god, nowhere near powerful enough to set any of this right." I said.

Grover looked at me with tears in his eye. "How can you say that?" he asked.

"I was alive long before His father was even born and I saw how the world was, before he came and after." I said. "Only Gaea or another earth god can change things. Only problem is Gaea is as evil as her son"

"Pan would help heal the wilds" Zoë said.

"You are right about that." I said. "But you also have to help. You will find your Patron god Grover, just believe you will"

Grover nodded with a smile. "I will" he said with fire in his eyes.

"We should plan our nest move." Zoë said. "When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

"No!" she said. "Not there!"

She looked really freaked out, like she'd just been dropped off the steep end of a roller coaster.

Zoë frowned. "Why"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "I…I think we stayed there a while. Nico and I. When we were travelling. And then, I can't remember…"

"Bianca" Alex said, "That hotel you stayed at. Was it possibly called the Lotus Hotel and Casino?"

Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"Oh, great," Alex said.

"Wait," Thalia said. "What is the Lotus Casino?"

"A couple off years ago" Alex said, "Grover, Annabeth and I got trapped there. It is designed so you never want to leave, We stayed there for about an hour. When we came out , five days had passed. It makes time speed up"

"No," Bianca said "No, that's not possible."

"You said somebody came and got you out," Alex said

"Yes."

"What did he look like? What did he say?"

"It was Alecto" I said

"Who" Alex asked and rolled my eye.

"One of the Erinyes" I said

Zoë and Grover looked shocked, while Thalia looked pissed.

"Bianca is a daughter of dear uncle Hades" I said. "She was in the Lotus Casino for seventy years ago"

After I said that we were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of the car appeared out of nowhere. I snapped my fingers and the tents disappeared. The car that appeared was a white limousine. It slid in front of us.

The back door of the limo opened right next to Alex and I. Before Alex could I saw the point of a sword descending upon the throat of Alex.

I heard the sound of Zoë and Bianca drawing their bows. As the owner of the sword got out of the car, Alex moved back very slowly.

He smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"

"Ares" Alex growled.

Ares glanced at us. "At ease, people"

He snapped his fingers and most the weapons fell to the ground, but I summoned my Xiphos in response.

"This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little further under Alex's chin.

"Then lower your weapon god of war." I said firmly. "I am aware you would like to kill him and take his head as a trophy. So state your business or leave"

"Ah yes you are right," Ares said, "I never behead my enemies in front of a lady"

"What lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back"

He lowered his sword and pushed Alex away.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Particularly them pointing at Zoë and Bianca. "Why don't you go get some churros or tacos while you wait? It will only take Alex and Pretty boy here few minutes"

"We will not leave them alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoë said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "The taco place is closed"

Ares snapped his fingers again. Lights inside the taqueria flickered to life. The boards flew of the door and the Closed sign flipped to Open. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Go on. Alex will be fine" I said.

When the others were gone Ares regarded Alex with loathing, then opened the limo door like a chauffeur.

"Get inside punks" he said "And your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am"

I saw Alex jaw drop when he saw her and I just rolled my eyes.

"Ah, there you are Alex and Perseus," she said "I am Aphrodite"

"Yes. Yes. I am aware who you are now lets get to business, because he is to stunned to formulate words" I said.

"Little demigod don't interrupt me" she said glaring at me.

"Don't glare at me, I'm not a television" I said "Now state your business"

"I should turn you into a puddle" she said with anger evident in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it with you Olympians and threatening people?" I asked

"We don't take kindly to disrespect" she said.

"Ha, by being here with him" I said pointing at Ares. "You dishonour yourself, by sleeping with every man on earth you dishonour yourself. So cut crap and state you business"

My eyes started glowing with power.

She gulped. "You're reputation proceeds you dear brother" she said with a laugh. "You're good"

Alex looked stunned at how I was talking to another Olympian.

"Let me guess you are here about Annabeth and Alex" I guessed

She smiled than nodded. "Alex, Why are on this quest?"

"Artemis has been captured!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh, Artemis. Please. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if you were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!" I could help but laugh.

"But she was chasing a monster," Alex protested. "A really, really bad monster. We have to find it!"

"The is always some. But you my dear Alex, that is why the others are on this quest. I'm more interested in you"

"Annabeth is in trouble." Alex said

Aphrodite beamed at him. "Exactly!'

Aphrodite and Alex went back and forth about love, well mostly Aphrodite did and they took a long time talking like girlfriends and I nearly fell asleep, before she said. "Now, you both better go. And be careful in my husband's territory, Alex. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash"

"What?" Alex asked. "You mean Hephaestus?"

I rolled my eyes, this boy's idiocy is amazing.

The opened and Ares grabbed Alex and I by the shoulder and pulled as out of the limo and into the desert night.

"You're lucky, punks," Ares said pushing us from the limo or should I say pushing Alex away. "be grateful"

"For what?" Alex asked

"That we're being so nice. If it was up to me…" he said

I flicked my wrist and flashed him the limo away from my sight. When I looked around I saw that the whole town was gone and the others were standing next to us.

"Bianca! Take this" I said giving her a bracelet

"Thanks, but what is it for?" she asked.

"You will soon find out" I said. "I cannot enter the junkyard, ancient laws forbid. Good luck and see you on the other side of the junkyard" I gave each of them ambrosia square, then I flashed myself to the other side of the junkyard.

When I arrived to the other side of the junkyard I summoned a Range Rover that seemed to only be able to go to Las Vegas. Now I wait for them to come out the junkyard with one less member.

After a half hour I saw them running out with tears in there eyes. They did not seem to notice me.

"Hey guy! Over here!" I shouted and the turned and saw me on the hood of the car.

"I see one was lost in the land without rain." I said and they nodded glumly. "Lost doesn't have to mean death."

"Is she alive?" asked Zoë.

"I can't answer that until the quest is over." I said and the nodded and I threw the keys at Thalia. "It will only go until Las Vegas."

"Well guys I must leave for now," I said. "The fates have ordered it. So I will see you in San Fran. Bye" then I flashed myself to the Poseidon cabin at camp and I went to bed knowing full well I would not wake up for a few hours.

When I woke up I realised that it was midday and the next day was the winter solstice. I took a shower and then flashed myself to the location of the quest members. Who were talking to the Old man of the sea Nereus.

"Well hello guys" said pulling of some Ambrosia squares for them to eat.

"Well nice of you to join us Perseus," Zoë said with a smile

"All right Nereus. Tell me where I could find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting." Alex demanded.

Nereus smiled. "Oh that's too easy" he said deviously "He's right there"

Nereus pointed to the water at Alex's feet.

"Where?" Alex asked.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop he turned into a goldfish and did a back flip into the sea.

"You tricked me!" Alex yelled.

"Wait" Thalia's eyes widened. "What is that?"

"MOOOOOOOOO!"

The Ophiotaurus came and nudged Alex's shoe and gave him sad brown eyes.

"Alex he is the Ophiotaurus and he seems to think you as his protector" I said

"The Ophi-what?" Alex asked

"The Serpent Bull" Thalia said "But what is it doing here?"

"He is running away from the titan army of course" I said.

"Wait" Zoë said "You know this cow?"

Alex told us the story of how he met the Ophiotaurus.

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you forgot to mention this before?"

"Well…Yeah" Alex said

"I am a fool" Zoë said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What story?" Alex asked.

"From the War of the Titans," she said. "My…my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for."

"Bessie?" Alex said looking at the Ophiotaurus "But…he's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world"

"That's how wrong you are" I said "You all have been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring Olympus to it's knees that way. He must be sacrificed"

Zoë nodded my reasoning.

"How can anyone hurt him?" Alex said "He's harmless"

"That the point Alex, there is power in the sacrificing of innocence. Terrible power. The fates decreed a prophecy eon ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed it and sacrificed its entrails to fire, they would have the power to destroy the gods."

Thalia stared at the Ophiotaurus with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods…how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoë said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after many millennia, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia's expression bothered me. She looked like she lusted to feel the power of the sacrifice.

"We have to protect him," Alex told her "if Luke gets hold of him…"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate" Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's…that's huge"

"Yes it is, my dear." Said a man's voice in a heavy French accent "And it is power you shall unleash"

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged.

I looked up and saw that we were ambushed.

Standing behind us was, his heterochromatic eyes gleaming wickedly was Thorn the Manticore himself.

"This is just pairr-fect." The Manticore gloated.

He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover Academy uniform, which was torn and stained. His militaristic haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look any better than the guys at the soup kitchen.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia ," The Manticore said. "I was forced to scrounge food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals . I never got to fight heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honour me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half bloods!"

On the other side of him stood two security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries I'd seen in D.C two more stood on the boat on the dock, just in case we tried to escape that way. There were tourist all around…walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above us…but I knew that wouldn't stop the Manticore from acting.

"Well, foul beast, I have had enough of you" I said.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas…that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no for you now." He said laughing.

I summoned my Trident. "This is the end for you monster." I said. "You won't be coming back"

He changed back to his true form and I could see that his tail had grown back. He launched a dozen spikes towards me, but I just used my Trident to blast all of them away. His face contorted to anger. I charged at him, tried to dodge my attack, so I threw the Trident, knocking him off his feet. He groaned and tried to get up but I willed all the shadows around up to wrap around him. "Goodbye Manticore" I said.

"No…nooo! Please show me mercy" he begged.

I shook my head. "Creatures such as you, I show no mercy" I said. I took the Trident out of his chest and raised it and the shadows cocooned him and then I slammed the Trident on the floor creating and opening on ground and the shadows along with the Manticore disappeared into the ground and when they completely gone, the ground closed itself. Leaving the bewildered mortals. "Leave here mortals or suffer the same fate"

They gulped and started running away as fast as they could. The ones on the boat climbed back inside the boat and rode off into the winds.

"Grover this is the end of you quest." I said and they all looked at me. "Take the Ophiotaurus back to camp. I shall give you safe passage throw the seas"

Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose"

He jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. The Ophiotaurus glided next to him and Grover took hold of his neck.

"Be careful" Alex told them.

"We will," Grover said. "Okay, um…Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way."

"Moooo?" Bessie said

"Yes," Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this Island. And…it's long. Oh, let's just start"

"Mooo!"

Bessie lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention…"

Under they went. Like I would say I am giving someone safe passage and skip to give him the ability to breathe underwater. "These kids" I said, shaking my head.

"We need to get to the garden of Hesperides by sunset," I said.

"I don't get it," Alex said "Why do we have to get there by sunset?"

I was about to answer, but Zoë beat me to it. "The Hesperides are the nymphs of sunset," Zoë said. "We can only enter their garden as day changes to night"

"What happens if we miss it?" Alex asked

"Tomorrow is the winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then the Olympian Council will be over. We must free Lady Artemis tonight"

"We need a car. But there is nobody to help us here. Unless we ste…I mean borrow one" I said.

"Wait" Thalia said. She started riffling through her backpack. "There is somebody in San Fran who can help us. I've got the address"

"Who?" Alex asked

Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Professor Chase. Annabeth's father"

Thalia led us to through San Fran and we stop at an ordinary looking house and rang the door bell in front. A man came and stood at the door. He was wearing a 1940s aviator cap and goggles. He looked odd with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, we all took a step back on the front porch.

"Hello" he said in a friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

Alex, Thalia and Zoë looked at each other warily and I just yawned.

"Um, no sir," Alex said.

"Drat" he said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"Right" Alex said and I couldn't help but chuckle. "We're friends of Annabeth"

"Annabeth?" he straightened as if Alex had just given him an electric shock. "Is she alright? Has something happened?"

We didn't answer.

"You'd better come in" he said.

The house looked rather homely and it had the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy happy kind of home.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Annabeth's father called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots"

"I'm Bobby" the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," he called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad"

Mr Chases turned to us. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way"

"Honey?" a woman called from the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun.

"Who are our guests?" she asked

"Oh" Mr Chase said "This is…"

He stared blankly.

"Frederick" she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

We introduced ourselves and Mrs Chase seemed rather nice. She asked if we were hungry. They admitted they were, and she told us she'd bring us some cookies and sandwiches and sodas.

"Dear" Mr Chase said "They came about Annabeth"

She pursed her lips in worry. "All right. Go on to the study and I'll bring some food." She smiled at Alex. "Nice meeting you Alex. I've heard a lot about you"

Upstairs, we walked into Mr Chase's study and Alex said "Whoa"

The room was littered in books and war toys. The was a table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and other things. Old fashioned biplanes hung from the ceilings, tilted at crazy angles like they were in a dogfight.

Mr Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres, I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camel to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater than they were given credit for"

He plucked a biplane from it's string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down German soldiers.

"A grown man, yet still a child at heart" I said to Alex. "He is more like father and Uncles Hades when Grandma Rhea visits"

Alex raised his eye brows. "No way, the lord of the dead acts like a child" he said and I laughed and he joined too.

They all looked at Alex and I strangely, but said nothing of it.

Zoë cave over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were further from the river."

Mr Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there" she said matter of factly "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too, The battle was a complete waste"

"Now, Zoë is there ever a war that is beautiful?" I asked

She shook her head. "I was…"

Mr Chase was staring at Zoë and I oddly. "You…"

"They are both immortal, sir" Thalia said "But that's not why we are here. We need…"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Mr Chase said. "How many were they? What formation did they fly?"

"Frederick" I said "Annabeth is in danger"

That and the fact I called him a child. He set the biplane down

"Tell me everything" he said.

Alex told him everything that led up to this point, including the dreams. I noticed that it was almost sunset.

"Mr Chase we need a car to Mount Tamalpais" Zoë said "And we need it urgently"

"I will drive you" he said.

Thalia shook her head. "We only need the car, you don't want to end up getting in danger"

Mr Chase frowned uncomfortable. "Now wait a minute young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I…I can't just…"

"Snacks" Mrs Chase walked into the room and she could see that tension that had built up. She was holding a tray full of sandwiches and cookies fresh out of the oven and sodas. "I can drive, sir, I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs Chase looked on warily. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Mr Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but…apparently it's no place for mortals."

It sounded like it was really hard for him to say the last part.

Mrs Chase had a thoughtful look for a moment before she nodded. "Then they'd better get going"

"Right!" Mr Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys…"

His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door"

"Right!" he said

Zoë grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. Now" Zoë said.

We shuffled down stair with the Chases right behind us.

"Alex" Mrs chase called.

I stepped outside not wanting to hear things not meant for my ears.

We ran out to the yellow convertible parked in the driveway and Zoë drove us to mount Tam.

When we were a few miles a way Alex pointed at the mountain. "So that's the Mountain of Despair?" he asked

"Yes" Zoë said tightly.

"Why is that?" Alex asked

"After the war between the gods and Titans, many Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos' right hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the garden"

And we drove on.

"Look!" but we turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills.

"What?" Thalia asked

"A big white ship," Alex said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship"

Her eyes widened. "Luke's Ship?"

We drove for another few minute until were at the top.

We go out the car and I pulled Zoë towards me. "Zoë I have a proposition for you." I said and she looked at me confused. "I need a lieutenant of the night"

Zoë looked shocked. "Why me ?" she said. "Why not Alex?"

"Alex is young and the fates have already chosen his path" I said. "You will still be abled to stay with The Hunters, just not as one of them anymore or you could forge your own future, What do you say?"

She looked at me like she wanted to cry. "I accept" she said and I gave her bracelet

"Good, but now, lets get moving" I said and she nodded.

We stepped into a foggy plain and then the fog disappeared and we were in a beautiful garden. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light. The flowers were all vibrant colours. The stepping stones were polished black marble and they led to a five story tall apple tree golden apples.

"The apples of immortality" Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus"

I saw massive dragon coiled around the apple tree. It had a hundred heads, with coppery scales and thick body.

Then the shadows in front of us began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie signing, like voices from the bottom of a well.

Four figure shimmered into existence, four young women who looked much like Zoë. They wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel.

Zoë stepped forward. "Sisters," Zoë said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the Hesperides said coldly. "We three half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall die soon."

"Hesperides" I said "I see you have been helping the Titans. You shall be punished. You have defiled the beauty of this garden with your malice and hate. Now be gone from my sight"

The girls Studied me and then they were horror struck. "Please Milord" one said

"I said be gone from my sight" I told. "We will have a nice chat later I won't kill you, but punished not badly. Worry not though I will not hurt at all, but it will teach you the beauty of forgiveness"

After I said that I turned to Ladon and walked over to the tree and pick up an apple. "Let's go guys, he won't hurt you with me around." I said to them.

As we walked I was surprised that Othrys was rebuilding itself. "I see the Titan are indeed gaining strength" I said.

When we had reach the summit. Few yards ahead of us, a grey cloud swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touch the mountaintop, But instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and tattered silver dress. Artemis and her legs were bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains.

"Milady" Zoë rushed, but Artemis said "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now"

Her voice was strained and heavy and looked like she was going to fall over. The weight of the sky was too much for Artemis.

Zoë was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis' protests and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us. "Ah, how touching"

We turned. The General was standing there in a brown silk suit. At his side were a half blood and a half dozen Dracaenae bearing a golden sarcophagus. That emitted a lot of power. Annabeth stood at the boy's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and the boy was pointing his sword at his throat.

The General took one look at me and he stepped back. "Y…you" he said

"Hello Atlas" I said with smile. "Long time no see huh?"

He gulped in fear. "No. Not you" he said and everyone looked shocked beyond belief at the sight of a whimpering General.

"How do thee know my father?" Zoë asked

"I was the one to put him under the sky" I said "But alas the fate have forbidden me from this fight unless provoked"

"Thalia you handle your friend" I said. "Alex, Zoë get Atlas"

The nodded and raced to fight their opponents. I summoned my Trident and blasted all of the Dracaenae and they turned to dust and I watched the fight unfold. Thalia summoned her spear and Luke unsheathed his sword and charged forward to fight Thalia. The boy was skilled. He had skill, strength, speed and agility, but lacked power in his attacks. He would lose soon. But I sensed his life would not end today.

Over to where Alex and Zoë where, I saw Atlas taunting them and Alex was getting angry at the was he was talking to his daughter. As was I, I could not fight him. It would be against the plans of the fates. Oh sometimes I hate them. Alex charged at Atlas and Zoë did the same a few moments later. They parried for a few minutes, before I saw Atlas knocking Zoë to the ground with his spear and was getting ready to impale her with it. I flashed myself to where Zoë was and gave her the golden apple to eat. "Eat it Zoë" I said

She did as I asked and looked at me with grateful tears in her eyes. A moment later she was engulfed with a golden light. She was now a full immortal without domains. "Thank you Perseus" she said.

"My pleasure" I said to her.

Alex was close to losing the fight with Atlas, before I saw him running over to where Artemis was. At first I saw her protest saying "She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last so long" I rolled my eyes at the sexist sister of mine.

"I'll die anyway" Alex said. "Give me the weight of the sky!"

Alex didn't wait for her answer. He took out his Xiphos and slashed through her chains. He then stepped next to her and raised his hand to the sky and for a moment they held it together. Then Artemis slipped out and went over fight Atlas, but I was watching Alex struggle under the sky's weight.

I looked over to the fight and I saw Thalia knocking off the edge of a cliff and I saw Annabeth crying over him. That made me angry. While on the other side I saw that Artemis was on the ground.

"The first blood in a new war," Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downward with his spear.

As fast as thought, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her and she pulled backwards, using the javelin like a lever, kicking the Titan and sending flying over her head and next to Alex and a moment later pulled away from the sky. The weight of the sky dropped onto the back of Atlas.

"Noooooo!" He bellowed so hard the mountain shook "Not again"

Atlas was trapped under the sky once more.

Saw Artemis walking over to Alex and I head the same direction as well. When I saw Alex's. He looked dead tired and his jet black hair now had a few grey strands. I gave him and Artemis some Ambrosia and nectar.

"We need to get to Olympus" I said "Immediately"

They nodded.

"I would take you on my chariot, but it is not big enough to carry so many of you all"

"No worries" I said "I have it covered"

A black chariot descended from the sky and it changed into an SUV. "Climb in and lets get a move on" I said and they climbed into the chariot.

I started flying to Olympus once they had entered the car. I saw Annabeth cuddling into Alex and Thalia was fast asleep. Zoë was sitting shot gun. Alex and Annabeth were not asleep, they talking about her father and her family. I rode the chariot until I was the walk way on Olympus. The city was vibrant as ever.

We started walking towards the throne room of the Olympian Council. And it was glorious to say the least. I was a scenic white Palace outlined with gold and celestial bronze, it gleamed in the moonlight.

We made our way inside the through the massive door and stepped into a massive room with twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp. The ceiling above glittered with constellations.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about twenty five feet tall. And all of their eyes were trained on us, as we walked in. I could see my parents smiling subtly at me.

"Welcome, Heroes," Artemis said

"Mooo!"

That's when I saw Grover and the Ophiotaurus.

A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room next to the hearth and the creature inside looked to be have the time of his life as he was swishing his tail back and forth.

Grover ran over to us and gave each of us a hug. "Perseus, Bessie and I made it! But you must convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" I asked

"We should blast them to oblivious" shouted from his throne "Those three are dangerous"

"Ares" father interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my sons to bits"

"Nor my daughter" Zeus grumbled "She has done well"

Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. I saw Alex doing the same thing.

The goddess Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other three" she said and looked at me. "Who are you?"

I just ignored her.

"Mother!" Annabeth said "How can you…"

Athena cut her off with a calm firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my Uncle, Poseidon chose to break their oath not to have anymore children. Only Hades kept his word, a fact that I find ironic. As we all know from the Great Prophecy, Children of the three elder gods…such as Alex and Thalia and um…the other one are dangerous. As thick-headed as he is, Ares has a point"

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute, who you callin…"

I laughed. "That would be a stupid idea." I said "Prophecies like this cannot be changed, no matter how much you may try. And you should try to avoid it"

"My son is right" Poseidon said.

"Yes I agree with him too. We are gods and should act like it." Hera said and it surprised everyone.

"Still" Ares grumbled. "He has no respect"

Ares looked like he wanted to kill me and I just gave him a bored look and this shook them even more.

"Oh shut up Ares" Artemis said "When we were at Othrys Atlas was Afraid of him. I could see true fear from the titan lord for the very first time"

"Okay then. Who is he?" Zeus asked.

"He's my son" mother came over to embrace me and Zeus looked livid as can be, Ares and Hephaestus looked beyond shocked.

"I thought…" Hermes said before being interrupted.

"You cheated on me?" Zeus bellowed reaching for his master bolt.

"No I did not" she said. "He was born a year after you freed us from father's stomach"

"Then he is a god" Athena said.

"Yes he is" she said "He is a very powerful god. Twice as powerful as his father, Poseidon. The man I love"

Aphrodite squealed like a little piggy. "Aww" she said and All of the people in the throne room rolled their eyes at her.

"What are your domains?" Athena asked in a cold voice.

"He is the god of the deep oceans, darkness, night, weather, balance and creation" Aphrodite said. "And my twin brother"


	4. Secrets and cheerleaders

_**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. I will update tomorrow or Sunday with another chapter.**_

_**Secrets and Cheerleaders.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**_

_**Perseus POV**_

The whole council descended into shocked silence, silence so deafening, it could drive a man insane just by being in the room. I wonder why they are all so silent for. Zeus on the other hand looked murderous, he was shaking in his throne and his gaze firmly fixed on Aphrodite.

The silence was cut short when a bellowing voice thundered through the throne room. "Outrage" Zeus bellowed in a fit of rage. "This is an Outrage. This can not be allowed to stand. How was this hidden from?"

Zeus' lightening bolt appeared in his hand, a shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of the ozone.

I saw Zeus rising from his seat and it looked like he was readying to launch an attack so I summoned forth my Trident that looked like it was made out of water. The throne room then had a strong scent of the sea. I gripped my Trident tightly when I saw him coming down from his throne.

Arcs of electricity erupted from his hand; his eyes were alight with the power of the bolt. The demigods looked on stunned at how quickly the whole meeting had changed into disarray.

"This is madness" Zeus said "I can't have any spawns of my brothers on this council. They must all be removed starting with Hera and Poseidon. You two have made a mockery of this council"

My parents looked absolutely furious at his comment. "How dare you" my mother said. "How dare you say such nonsense to me? You who has cheated on me every chance you get, dare say that to me? After you forced me to marry you? How dare you stand there like all of this is my fault? I hereby end my marriage to you Zeus. And there is nothing you can do to change my mind swine"

After she said she took of her ring and threw it at Zeus, who looked completely stunned. She looked over to father and smiled at him and he had smile similar to hers and he got up from his throne and gave her a warm content hug.

Zeus continued. "All in favour of the expulsion of Poseidon and Hera from the council" he said and six hands rose and Zeus had a smug smile plastered on his face. " You cannot vote for yourself as you know. All opposed to their expulsion"

Four hands rose, but it was not enough to change anything. "The council has spoken" said Athena with a smug smile. "You are hence forth removed from the council of the gods."

"You defile your claims as the goddess of wisdom Athena," I said furiously. "What sort of wisdom would allow you to expel members of your council? You disgrace your title Athena"

Athena looked absolutely furious at my comment. "I will not have some minor god talk to me in such a manner" she said.

Artemis, Apollo and Aphrodite rose from their seats. "We hereby relinquish our seats as members of the Olympian council" the three said in unison. "We will stand by our parents as is right."

"Artemis, Apollo" said Zeus now quivering in shock. "What do you mean parents?"

"Poseidon is our father" Apollo said with his eyes turning an ocean blue colour. "Hera adopted us when our mother faded and we love her just as much as we did our birth mother. It has always pained us to have to pretend that we can't stand her. She had always shared her love with those who knew her well enough. We often begged for her to end your marriage, but as the goddess of marriage it was hard for her to suck in her pride and it turned her bitter. We would often find Aphros and her crying about all that she had lost because of your marriage to her. We stayed on the council for them."

"Hephaestus you should know that your mother did not throw you off Olympus. It was Zeus. He threw you off Olympus, because you did not appeal to his idea of a perfect child." Father said solemnly.

I saw Demeter and Hephaestus crying after Apollo and father had explained, while Athena and Ares looked disgusted at them.

"I am sorry mother" Hephaestus said. "I never knew. Here I was hating you, I always thought you were the one to throw me off Olympus, but it was Zeus. I am so sorry"

"I think this council is over" Zeus said sitting down. "Now be gone from me"

"Father I want to join the Hunter" Thalia said quickly.

"Do whatever you want girl, I don't care one way or the other" he said looking like he just realised his mistake. But as the say Appreciate what you have before time makes you appreciate what you had.

After he said that I flashed Thalia, Annabeth, Alex and Zoë back to camp half blood. And I saw that cabin two had lost some of it's glory. The others flashed in moments later. And I saw mother crying and I was worried, but when I got to her she was truly smiling for the first time in eons.

"Hey mom" I said and she looked at me with a smile

"Hello Percy" she said. "Thank you for coming"

"You are welcome I guess" I said not knowing what she is talking about.

"You and your sister gave me the courage to end the marriage" she said softly. "I will admit it feels strange to not be bound to him after all these years. But I feel so alive like never before."

I smiled at her. "Where are the others?" I asked and she frowned.

"They went with your father to Atlantis…" she said before a series of bright lights flashed to our location. When the light died down, I saw Father and Aphrodite standing there with Apollo and Artemis.

"It's good to see that you are still a mammas boy even today" Aphros smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Big words coming from daddy's little girl" I retorted and our parents just laughed at our behaviour joined by Thalia, Alex and Zoë.

After a few minutes of Aphros and I arguing, I stopped and realised that the quest was over. "Mother, is Bianca safe?" I asked and she nodded. "Uncle Hades took them both I presume"

"Yes he did" Mom said. "They will be safe in his realm. But now I suggest you take Alex and Annabeth to get something to eat Percy"

"Yes ma'am" I said as I motioned the two demigods to the dining pavilion.

When we arrived to the pavilion I motioned them to sit at mother's table and summoned some food to eat.

Annabeth looked uneasily at me. "Why didn't you use your powers at Westover" She asked with a bit a fear in her voice.

"Ancient laws Annabeth" I said and I explained it to her.

"Now Alex and I have matters to discuss. Go to your siblings, show them that you are alive and well" I said and she got up looking uneasy about leaving. Your friend Luke…"

"He's not my friend" Alex blurted out. Then he realised that he was a bit rude to interrupt. "Sorry"

"Your former friend Luke" I corrected. "He once promised that he would never let the gods down. He was Hermes' pride and joy. Just bear that in mind, Alex. Even the bravest can fall"

"Luke fell hard" he agreed. "He's dead"

I shook my head. "No, Alex. He's very much alive"

Alex stared at me for a second. "What?"

"Do not rejoice in the death of others Alex, it's a terrible omen" I said. "But I believe Annabeth told you this. Luke is still lives. I have seen it. His boat sails from San Francisco with the remains of Kronos even now. He will retreat and regroup before assaulting you again. Father and I will do our best to hit his boat with storms, but he is making powerful alliances with father's enemies, the older spirits of the ocean. They will protect him"

"How can he be alive?" Alex said. "That fall should've killed him!"

I sighed a bit. "I have an idea how, but alas I feel the time for that has yet to come, Alex, but beware of him. He is more dangerous than ever before. And the golden sarcophagus is still with him, still growing in strength."

"What about Atlas?" he asked. "What's to prevent him from escaping again? Couldn't he just force some giant or something to take the sky for him?"

I snorted in derision. "If it were so easy, he would have escaped long ago. No, little brother. The curse of the sky can only be forced upon a Titan, one of the children of Gaea and Ouranos. Anyone else must choose to take the burden of their own free will. Only a hero, someone with strength, a true heart, and great courage, would do such a thing. No one in Kronos' army would dare try to bear that weight, even upon pain of death."

"Luke did it," Alex said. "He let Atlas go. Then he tricked Annabeth into saving him and used her to convince Artemis to take the sky"

"Yes" I said "Luke is…an interesting case. But forget not that you did it as well and you were already tired to no end when you did"

I wanted to say more, but father came and asked if he could talk to Alex for a moment and I nodded and they left me thinking about how Luke was Alive. Then Athena flashed in and walked over to me.

"Pallas Athena" I said not caring if my tone was harsh or not. "What do I owe your visit?"

She smiled dryly. "Do not judge too harshly, godling. Wise council is not always popular, but I spoke the truth. They are dangerous.

"Look Athena I was ancient before when you were born. And yes they are dangerous I give you that" I said and she nodded. "But that was not wise council. That was the easy option. You Athena of All people should know that any option that is easy is usually the incorrect one."

She smiled and nodded. "They may perhaps be useful. And yet…their flaws us as well as themselves."

"Thalia's fatal flaw is the worst for a hero to have, but excessive personal loyalty is not much better either. But at least he will not betray us unlike Thalia with her lust for power. I suspect she wants to join the Hunter to avoid being the child of prophecy, which is wise. Alex with all his flaw has a pure heart and unparalleled kindness. You might want to learn from him Athena, your most important domain is wisdom, not all of those intellectual domains. Wisdom is you greatest domain, don't let it be subservient to your other domains. You are supposed to be the kindest along with Hestia, but that has not happened. You also still bare a grudge for an act eons old, which is not wise; you curse because you are displeased with people which is not wise."

Athena looked at me then at the Poseidon cabin. "Kronos knows his flaw even it he does not. He knows how to study his enemies. Think how he manipulated Alex. First he made so that his mother was taken. Then his best friend, Grover. Now my daughter, Annabeth." She paused, disapproving. "In each case, his loved ones have been used to lure him into Kronos' traps. To save friend, he would sacrifice the world. In a hero of the prophecy, that is very dangerous"

I smiled at her. "Yes it is, but alas again you miss the truth, he wouldn't sacrifice the world for a friend or many lives for one. If thousands of people were taken and placed on one side and Annabeth on the next. He would choose to save the thousands, even at the cost of his own happiness." I said. "All fatal flaws are dangerous and I warned the fates about it"

I saw that Athena wanted to argue, but she had no idea how to counter, so begrudgingly nodded. "I will be watching Alex Jackson carefully and I hope you are right." She said. "I do not approve of his friendship with my daughter. I do not think it is wise for either of them"

"Why is that?" I asked

"You brother is a dim wit and my Annabeth is not." She said.

"How callously shallow of you. Wisdom goddess" I said dryly. "Ask your self this who is the one who needs to show worthiness. Alex or Annabeth? I myself think Alex is more than worthy of your daughter and she also thinks the same, but can the same be said for Annabeth?"

Her eyes widen. "I fear you may be right" she said. "Your wisdom astounds me. See you around Perseus"

With that she left and I stood there smiling and shaking my head. Then I went over to where mother and my siblings were. And I found that Apollo and Artemis were arguing about who is older.

"Well Percy. It certainly took you long enough" Mom said with a smile. "Now where are they to stay? Olympus is no longer a home for us"

I sighed. "Yes they can stay with in Atlantis" I said and mother smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she flashed herself to Atlantis.

I headed back to the Poseidon cabin to talk to Alex, before I said my goodbyes to him. When I arrived at the cabin I heard voices and I walked in and I saw Alex standing by the salt water fountain.

"Sally Jackson" Alex said. "Upper East Side, Manhattan."

The mist shimmered, and there was his mother in the kitchen table laughing and holding hands with her friend, the Blowfish guy.

I could see that Alex was embarrassed, and was about to wave his hand through the mist and cut the connection, but before he could, his mother saw him. Her eyes got wide. She let go of Mr Blowfish's hand real quick. "Oh, Paul! You know what I left my writing journal in the living room. Would you mind getting it for me?"

"Sure, Sally. No problem"

He left the room, and instantly his mother leaned towards the Iris-message. "Alex! Are you alright?"

"I'm, uh, fine. How's that writing seminar going?" Alex asked and I couldn't help but laugh and they saw me and I waved.

She pursed her lips a moment later. "It's fine. But that's not important. Tell me what happened!"

Alex filled her in as quickly as he could manage. She sighed in relief when she heard that Annabeth was safe,

"I knew you could do it!" she said. "And Perseus thank you for keeping him safe"

I smiled. "I am afraid this is just the beginning" I said. "Soon even the mortals will be affected. So be weary."

"Yeah, well, I'd better let you get back to your homework" Alex said.

"Alex, I…Paul and I…"

"Mom, are you happy?"

The question seemed to take her by surprise. She thought for a moment. "Yes. I really am, Alex. Being around him makes me happy"

"Then it's cool. Seriously don't worry about me and Besides Dad is with the woman he truly loves now."

"You promise not call him Mr Blowfish?" she asked

Alex shrugged. "Well, may be not to his face, anyway."

"Sally?" Mr Blowfish called from the living room. "You need the green binder or the red one?"

"I'd better go" she told Alex. "See you for Christmas?"

"Are you putting blue candy in my stocking?" Alex asked and frowned

She smiled. "If you're not too old for that"

"I'm never too old for candy" he said.

"I'll see you then and Perseus come along with him"

I smiled. "Very well Miss Jackson" I said and she looked.

She waved her hand across the mist. Her image disappeared and I thought to myself sally is a nice young lady. Ok not young in mortal age, but young compared to myself.

"Hello Alex." I said and he looked at me.

"Hey perse" he said to me. "What going on?"

"Do you know you fatal flaw brother?" I asked and he shook his head. "Personal loyalty"

He looked at me intently. "How is that a flaw?" he said. "Isn't loyalty a good thing?"

I shook my head. "Not always I'm afraid." I said. "Not when it would drive you to risk the world for a friend, it's not"

"But, but…" he said. "I can't let my friends die"

"My point taken brother." I said to him and he looked wide eyed. "You have excessive personal loyalty. And it is very harmful if not checked. Remember your friendships mean nothing if you let the world fall for your friends. One day you will be faced with a choice and hope you choose well Alex."

"I won't let you down." He said.

"I hope so, for now brother get some sleep." I said and he nodded.

Next four days were rather uneventful. Now it was time for Alex to go back home I have offered to take him there.

"Come on Alex." I shouted. "Hurry up brother"

"I'm coming" he said coming towards me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Um yeah I guess" I said and grabbed his shoulder and flashed us to the outside of his house.

When I saw his face, he looked pale and a bit disorientated.

I knocked on the door and I minute later a woman with wavy brown hair with streaks of grey and icy blue eye and a beautiful heart shaped face opened the door and she smiled when she caught a glimpse of Alex. She quickly embraced Alex in a bone crushing hug.

"My baby" she said abjectly happy and she looked at me after she released her son from the hug and gave me one too. "Thank you for bringing him back and for looking out for him.

I smiled at her. "No problem Miss Jackson" I said kindly.

"Please call me Sally." She said as she led us inside the apartment and I saw that she was with the blowfish guy.

"Ah, Sally, who are they?" He said pointing at Alex and I

"This is my son Alex and his half brother Perseus" she said pointing to us.

"What do you mean half brother?" he asked. "They look so alike"

I laughed. "Yes we look like our father" I said and Sally nodded.

"So is your father married to your mother?" He asked.

"Not yet, close though" I said with a smile. "So how much does he know?"

Sally looked at me wide eyed. "Nothing" she said and narrowed my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked her. "If you want him in your life, its better to be honest now than later"

Sally looked surprised at how I talk. "How old are you?" she asked and Paul Blowfish looked confused.

"I'm twenty" I said laughing

She laughed. "Alex go put your things in your room." She said to him. And it was only Paul, Sally and I, which was rather awkward.

After a few more awkward conversations, we started talking easily and I learned that Sally was extremely caring and did not deserve to live in such a small apartment.

Alex came in with a wide smile on his face. "So mom are there any cookies left?" he asked and Sally nodded.

"Yes honey they are in the cookie jar." She said. Paul smiled at the interaction between Alex and Sally.

"So Perseus, what is your favourite book?" asked Paul.

"That would have to be the Iliad by homer" I said. "I don't like the Odyssey very much"

Sally rolled her eyes. "Of course he would love the Iliad, he is Greek" she said. And Paul and Alex laughed.

"Hey! Alex is also Greek" I said. "And you don't see him reading the Iliad, well not that he could"

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Acute Dyslexia" Sally answered.

"Oh" Paul said and I started getting up.

"Well I think it is time for me to go back home, see you next summer Alex" I said.

Sally got up and gave me a hug, Alex and Paul gave me pats on the back before I left and exited the apartment. When I was out of the apartment I went back to my house in Atlantis where my siblings bar Artemis would be staying until they get their Palaces built.

I saw Apollo flirting with some naiads that live near my house and she was blush furiously. "Apollo! Where is Zoë?" I asked

"She is with Artemis, at camp" he shouted.

I went into the house I saw that nothing had changed and I went to my office, so I could get some work done.

Six months later.

I had been working, Taking care of my domains and dealing with the paper work of my duties. Then one day I got an iris message from Alex telling that he was going on pre school program and would like it if I came with and I agreed.

I flashed myself to the school he told me about. It was currently the first week of June and the first week of the summer break. The school's name was Goode high school on East 81st. Goode was this big brownstone building overlooking the East River. A bunch of BMWs and Lincoln Town cars were parked out front. Starting up at the fancy stone archway, I wondered where Alex was. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble before he even starts school.

I went to the side entrance knowing Alex would probably have gone the same way. When I got to the side entrance I saw Alex talking to two cheerleaders. One was blonde with icy blue eyes and the other was African American.

I heard the blonde girl say. "You're going to love it here" but she scrunched her nose in disgust, as if saying Eww, who is this loser? The other girl stepped rather close to Alex. Alex started studying the stitching on her uniform.

"What's your name fish" said the blonde and I became alarmed by that.

"Fish?" asked Alex.

"Freshman" she said trying to cover up her blunder.

"Uh, Alex Jackson" Alex said and the two girls exchanged looks.

"Oh. Alex Jackson" the blonde said and I from then on knew she was a monster.

The two girls had blocked the entrance in a not so friendly way and I noticed Alex's hand reaching for his pocket, where he kept his Xiphos Anaklusmos. Then another voice came from within the building. "Alex" It was Paul Blowfish, from somewhere down the hall

I saw the look on Alex's face; he looked relieved that he didn't have to fight anyone today. The two girls backed off. Alex accidentally kneed the blonde in the thigh and there was clang sound like a hollow metal tube, like he had just hit a flagpole. "Ow" She muttered. "Watch it fish"

Alex glanced down to her leg then he dashed in the direction Paul was and the cheerleaders started laughing and I walked past them. "I am watching you two" I said passing them.

I walked into the hall and I saw Alex staring at a girl with frizzy red hair and freckles. I saw the worried look when he noticed her and he tried to avoid her at every turn, but that didn't work out as well as I saw her advancing towards Alex faster than he could get away.

"Rachael Elizabeth Dare" Alex said and the girl looked overly shocked that he knew her name.

"And you are Alexei somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me." She said.

"Look, I wasn't…I didn't…What are you doing here?" Alex said smoothly and I laughed.

"Same as you, I guess. Orientation" said the Rachael girl.

"You live in New York?" asked Alex

"What, you thought I lived at the Hoover Dam?" she asked dryly.

Alex shook his head, obviously taken aback by her appearance.

Some guy behind Alex and Rachael whispered to them. "Hey, shut it you two" he said gawking at the cheerleaders in front of the podium.

I saw the blonde cheerleader from earlier taking the microphone. "Hi, my name is Tammi, and this is like, Kelli" she said and Kelli did a cartwheel. Next to Alex the Rachael girl looked horrified.

A few kids looked over and snickered, but she just stared at the cheerleaders or should I say the empousa.

"Run" I heard Rachael yell to Alex. "Now"

"Why" Alex interjected, but she didn't explain and pushed her way to the edge of the bleachers, ignoring the frowning teachers and grumbling kids she was stepping on. I saw Alex hesitate for a moment before a light went off in that dim head of his and ran to the direction that Rachael went in and I followed them and one of the teachers tried to force me to sit down before I glared at him.

I noticed that they had both ran into the band room and I walked over to them, while they were engrossed into their own conversation hiding in the percussion section of the room.

"Alex come out" I said and he did what I said and he looked relieved.

"Perseus, thank the gods you came" he said with a smile.

"Who are you?" said the girl a bit shyly.

"Ah, yes, my name is Perseus as you heard. I am Alexei's older brother" I said. "I see you experiencing some cheerleading problems. What did you see?"

"You…you wouldn't believe me if I told you" she said.

"Oh, yeah we would," Alex promised. "I know you can see through the mist"

"The what?" she asked confusedly.

"The Mist. It is a veil that was created to shield mortals from the supernatural world, but there are cases where some mortals are born immune to the effects of the mist, such as yourself" I said and Alex nodded and she studied us carefully.

"He did that at Hoover Dam. He also called me a mortal. Like you both aren't" she said and I saw Alex contemplating telling her. It would do her good if she knew. She has no scent like a half blood.

"Tell me" she begged. Poor girl I thought. "You know what it means. All those horrible things I see?"

"Look this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Greek myths?" Alex asked.

"Like…the minotaur and the Hydra?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. Out of all the things in the myths she remembers the Hydra and Minotaur.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, just try not to say those names when I'm around, Okay?" said Alex and I laughed and he looked over at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Alex she is mortal so those names called out by her invoke nothing. She is not important enough to call them forth, unlike you" I said and she looked offended.

"Well in short all of the monster," Alex said, "all of the Greek gods…they're real"

"I knew it" she said looking like we had just confirmed her worst suspicions. "You know I though I was crazy. I couldn't anybody. I couldn't…wait who are you? I mean really?"

"We are not monsters" Alex said.

"Well, I know that. I would see if you were. You both look like…yourselves. But you're not human are you? She asked.

Alex swallowed. "I'm a half-blood" Alex said. "I'm half human"

"And half what?" Rachael asked and just then Kelli and Tammi walked in the band room.

"There you are, Alex Jackson," Tammi said. "It's time for your orientation."

"They are horrible!" Rachael said and I nodded.

"Oh forget them" gave him a brilliant smile.

"Did I not warn you fowl creature to stay away from him?" I snarled at them, but they just laughed.

"Please mortal, you will have your turn, your blood will be lovely" Tammi said.

"A vampire!" Alex stammered. "Uhh, a vampire with…"

"Don't mention the legs" Tammi snapped. "It's rude to make fun!"

She advanced at us with her mismatched legs. She looked like a cartoon character with the pom-poms, I couldn't help but laugh and they all glared at me. "Do I have something on my face? Or is my so beautiful that you couldn't help but stare? If it's neither of those is the case, then don't glare at me" I said and they all flushed red.

"A vampire you say?" Kelli laughed obviously done blushing. "That silly legend is based on us, you fools. We are empousai, servants of Hecate" Kelli said.

"Mmmm" Tammi edged closer to Alex.

"Get away from him" I said. "Or I promise you I will make you suffer"

They straight out laughed at me. "What a nice joke, but you have to do better than that to threaten us mortal" Kelli said and narrowed my eyes before I summoned my xiphos and her eyes widened in shock. "Wha…what are you?"

"Oh, I'm just a mere mortal as you exclaimed, leave or I will have liberty to attack you" I said, but Tammi did not listen even when Kelli warned her. She shot at Alex, but before she could touch him Rachael threw a xylophone at her, but the empousai just swatted it away.

Tammi lunged at Rachael and I heard. "No!" shouted Alex as he slashed at her with his xiphos. Tammi tried to dodge the blade, but it sliced straight through her cheerleader uniform and with a horrible wail she exploded to dust that landed all over Rachael. Rachael coughed.

We heard voices from across the hall. "Alex!" Kelli shouted, pretending to be scared, "why did you throw that?" Alex looked too stunned to respond and kelli trotted over where the xylophone had landed on a couple of clarinets and flutes. She toppled some chairs and curled herself into a ball. Alex lunged at her and a moment later the door opened and Paul was standing in front of him, with a bunch of freshmen in toe. Alex couldn't stop his attack and struck at Kelli and she exploded into flames like a Molotov cocktail. Waves of fire splashed over everywhere. I went up to Alex and told him and Rachael to go; they didn't need to be told twice.

I started weaving a thick veil of mist around them and told them that Kelli the cheerleader has started the fire and Attacked Alex Jackson and the only thing the poor boy could do was flee.

**Please read and review.**


	5. The return

_**The Return **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO**_

_**Perseus Pov**_

When I was done covering the people at the school with mist I vapour travelled myself to the location of Alex and I saw that he was talking to a rather happy Annabeth. She was wearing jeans and an orange camp half-blood T-shirt and had clay beads necklace around her neck. Her blond hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. Her grey eyes had a sparkle to them. She looked like they were going to catch a movie, spend time together. If Aphros was here she would squeal with delight.

Then Rachel, still covered in Tammi's dust came charging out, yelling "Alex, wait up" Annabeth's smile melted away. She stared at Rachel then at the school. For the first time she noticed the black smoke billowing and the ringing fire alarms.

She frowned at Alex "What did you do this time? And who is this?" She asked

Alex shifted. "Oh, Rachel…Annabeth. Annabeth…Rachel. Um, she's a friend, I guess" Alex said unsure of himself.

I stepped out of the shadow. "Well this is a surprise" I said and Annabeth's eyes widened in glee. "How are you Annie?"

Annabeth looked annoyed. "Don't call me Annie" she said.

I just laughed. "Sure thing Anna" I said and she huffed in annoyance, but said nothing of it. "Lets get going shall we"

They nodded. Rachel grabbed Alex's arm and wrote her number on his hand and then left in a hurry.

"Percy, why are you here?" Annabeth asked and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"Your seaweed brain asked me to come" I said. "You know he is a walking haphazard and was going to end up blowing up the school if I hadn't come and also Alex is not interested in Rachel. She is adorable, but her fate lies else where while both of yours lie together."

Alex looked confused, while Annabeth had the biggest smile I have seen from her yet and her eyes now truly sparkled.

"He is really oblivious isn't he?" I asked and she nodded at me. "Let's go. Grab my hand and I will flash us to Camp."

When I flashed us to camp I asked Annabeth to stay behind while I told Alex to head off for now.

"Annabeth, we need to talk about Luke" I said and she looked almost afraid.

"Wha…what about Luke?" She asked.

"Why did you cry over Luke when you heard that he was killed?" I asked and she sighed, knowing that there is no or changing the subject.

"L…Luke was always there for me. He and Thalia found me when I was seven and was wondering the country all alone and they took care of me." She said.

"I see, but that still does not explain your reaction" I said to her.

She sighed. "Luke as I said was always a guardian to me and I had a crush on him" she answered. "I couldn't bare the thought of him dying"

Her comment made me annoyed. "Yet you barely cared that Thalia, Grover and Alex travelled across the state for you" I said and I could see tears in her eyes. "Annabeth I am not trying to give you a hard time, but you must understand that those three went on the quest for you and not for Artemis. Sure Artemis is important, but that was not who was on their minds when they took on the quest."

"Look I didn't ask them to go on the quest for me" she said and I shot her a powerful glare and she shrank in her seat.

"Annabeth, that is what we do for the people we care for" I said. "You and Alex traversed the sea of monsters mostly for Grover. Your precious Luke tricked you into holding the sky in his place, he used your crush for him and it nearly cost the gods dearly. How many will parish because of him? He has started a chain of events that will consume him with guilt should the Titans win or lose."

"Luke did not trick me into doing anything." Annabeth said.

"Denial, Annabeth. I get it he was your hero, but heroes fall from grace Annabeth and I will not defend my family for his fall nor will I condone his methods of venting out his anger and neither should you" I said. "Luke may be angry at the god, his methods make him no better than the Titans, many will die before this war is over. Don't condone his actions"

"I…I" she started, but I embraced her in a hug as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"I know child, I know. He is your big brother and you wish to bring him back to the light." I said and she nodded.

"I'm afraid Percy." She said to me with her head buried in my embrace.

"It is understandable Anna." I said. "Bravery is not the absence of fear nor is it the conquering of fear, but rather the acceptance of it, if there is something you fear losing then that will normally give you the courage and determination to not lose what you hold dear to you."

She released herself from my hug. "Thank you Perseus" she said with a smile.

"Annabeth I want you to become my champion" I said and she looked like she was going to feint.

"Me…me?" she asked and I nodded. "Why me? Why not Thalia or Alex?"

I smiled, she must not think she is worthy of being my champion despite her flaw. "Thalia is already very powerful and the flaw of hers and more power don't mix and as for Alex I blessed him, his powers are far stronger now. He should be able to control lightening, but it will not be as powerful as Thalia's and he also got blessed by Aphros, Artemis and Apollo on Archery. If accepted you will have the same level of authority over some of my domains as my demigod children if I every had any. I will give power over water, weather and darkness. Creation is to strong just to give out, prove yourself first. So what do you say?"

She smiled. "I would be honoured to be your champion, Percy" she said and I started chanting in the forgotten language and she was surrounded by a golden light for a few seconds before it died down and I gave her knowledge on how to you use her new found powers.

"Remember you are still not as powerful as Alex as he was born with his power and his body was made to hold it." I said and she nodded. "Now run along"

She took off in a sprint towards where Alex was, obviously going to tell him that I had blessed him and that she was now my champion. I let out a sigh than walked do the big house hoping to see Chiron and as I walked to the big house I saw a tall masculine girl who looked about sixteen walking towards me.

"Hey Newbie come here" she said and by the look of her she was the daughter of my dim little brother. I just ignore her and continued walking to the big house. The girl obviously did not like being ignored and ran towards me and she turned me around so that I could face her. "I have you where I want newbie"

"Ah may I help you" I said and she smiled deviously at me.

"Yes, you see, you skipped the initiation ceremony that all newbies take" she said and proceeded to put her meaty hand at the back of my neck, and tried to force me to go with them, so I got hold of the hand on my neck and removed it with no trouble at all much to her displeasure and proceeded to the big house.

When I was walking there were a string of campers that were not here during the winter solstice, so the were all eying me, but I just ignored them. When I got to the big house I saw Chiron and Porky sitting playing pinochle and I smiled. "Ah. Uncle" I said and his head shot up and he smiled.

"Percy my boy, I see you have arrived" he said and I nodded. "Mr D say hello"

"Hello cousin" I said and he smiled.

"Well Perseus pleasure meeting you again" he said. "Care to join the game?"

"Sure why not" I said and I sat down with them. The camp was really beautiful this time of the year. The dryad and Naiads are a lot livelier than they were in winter. The field smelled of ripe freshly picked strawberries and the field of grass were green and luscious, there were campers sitting atop of the pegasi. Smoke rose from the forges, and hammers rang as the children made their own weapons for arts and crafts. Over at the lake some kids in a Greek trireme were fighting a large sea serpent. "The air is refreshing it makes me think of…"

I trailed off and Chiron nodded in understanding.

I summoned a glass of red wine and handed it over to Dionysus who had a wide smile on him. "Ah you spoil me cousin" he said smelling it and I just summoned three bottles of red wine.

"Mr D…" Chiron started.

"It actually is fine for him to drink it as I am not a god of Olympus and not bound by any of their laws, so any wine he asks me to summon for him he can drink without consequences" I said and Chiron looked relieved.

The three of us spent most of the day playing Pinochle and watching as some new campers arrive and I saw Nico coming towards us and he looked pale like he had never spent a day in the sun.

"Nico" I said as he got close enough to hear. "Welcome back cousin."

He smiled. "Hey Percy" he said, he obviously lost most of the youthful zeal in his eyes. "When did you and Alex get here?"

"A few hours ago" I answered. "Did you see him yet?"

"Nope" he said, "I just got here. I shadow travelled here"

I smiled. "Good than you can teach Annabeth and Alex how to do it and I also see that you have picked up uncle's hatred for the sun. You look like a corpse, you should lie in the sun a bit."

He shook his head. "I like looking like this" he said and Dionysus laughed and shook his head.

"He is right brat, you look like you just escaped from a morgue" Dionysus said and Chiron and I laughed, Nico huffed.

"I am leaving seeing as you are all teasing me" he said turning and leaving us in hysteria.

"That was not very nice" said Chiron.

"That didn't stop you from laughing did it?" Dionysus said. "Ah its time for me to leave for a while so take care"

With that he flashed out with the bottles of wine and I just sighed. A few moments later I saw Chiron looking at his watch and let out a sigh. "You must excuse me now I must go sound the conch horn, for dinner" he said.

"Go ahead Uncle" I said and he left me alone on the front of the big house. Moments later I heard the sound of the conch horn being sounded and I took it as my queue to go to the dining pavilion. When I got there I saw Alex and Chiron talking and they had looks of suspicion. I saw a man sitting at the main table and his eyes looked cold and lifeless, which was concerning to say the least.

"Percy" Chiron called and I walked to toward them. "There will be a formal hearing after dinner, with the cloven elders, I would like it if you came with us to the meeting"

"No problem Uncle" I said. I was rather curious as to what the meeting was all about, but I could tell that it was something very serious. "Alex, tell Annabeth to come with us to the hearing. Now I think we should get to dinner before the campers die of hunger."

Chiron just laughed at my last remark. "Yes, you are quite right" he said and trotted to the head of the table and I followed his lead, but I went to sit at the Hera table, which earned me some murderous looks from the Ares cabin.

"How dare you sit at our grandmother's table you scum. Children of minor gods stay in the Hermes cabin." An Ares camper yelled. "Get up from there before I make you"

I sighed, but I could also feel the anger growing within me, but I was old enough to push it aside. "Watch your tongue nephew" I said calmly. "I am a very forgiving person, but as anyone I have a breaking point. Don't get the delusion that your father is the most powerful god just because he is the god of war. There are those who are better than him not only in power, but skill."

After I said that he and his siblings all rose from their seats and looked like they wanted to kill me and I just rolled my eyes. I brute with brutish children how very pleasant. "Sit down and swallow your stupid pride, no one is going to fend for you with this one." I said.

The big girl with hideous pig eyes glared at me with such hate that I couldn't help but laugh. "Like we need someone to fend for us." She said "So get you pretty little behind of our grandmother's table."

Annabeth stood up. "Watch it Clarisse, he is a god" she said and I smiled, while the Ares campers looked horrified for a moment. "His mother is Hera and his father is Poseidon and he my patron god"

The girl Clarisse laughed. "Yeah right princess" she said. "Hera wouldn't cheat on Zeus."

"She didn't cheat on him. He and his sister were born just before the first Titan war started." She said and looked at me for approval, so I nodded. "He is the older twin brother of Aphrodite and they both fought in the Titan war"

"Now sit down children of Ares and mind your yourselves, this conversation is over. I am getting truly tired of your brutishness, it's too much. You should never lust for blood. Once blood of others is on your hands, irrespective of whether that person was evil means nothing. You will still suffer from guilt, if you have a heart, but if not you will thirst for more blood and that when you should be worried." I said. "War is coming and I fear you will see it's true cost and let me tell you it is always a reality check."

Chiron sighed. "Campers!" he bellowed and all of the campers looked at his direction. "We have a new instructor that will teach you while Mr D is away. His name is Quintus."

All of the campers smiled when they heard the news of a new instructor that will teach the in the absence of Dionysus. I was weary of this new instructor he has eyes the eyes of a man who should be dead, his body looked unnatural to me and that means it must not be his original body. I wonder who he is hiding from, but I will find out soon enough.

After dinner Chiron decided that we needed to hurry so he gave Annabeth and Alex a ride on his back while I shadow walked. As we were travelling I took a quick glance at the dining hall which was an open air Greek pavilion on a hill overlooking the sea, much like Greece herself. It was the first time I had seen the place. I noticed Chiron plunging into the forest. Nymphs peeked out of trees and bowed as I passed. Large shapes rustled in the shadows…monsters were stocked in here as a challenge to the campers. I saw Alex and Annabeth look surprised when Chiron took them through a pathway that they obviously did not recognise, through a tunnel of willow trees, past a little waterfall, and into glade blanketed with wildflowers. A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle of grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three rather old and really fat satyrs who sat on a topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. I guess Alex had never seen old satyrs before, because he looked surprised. Council of cloven Elders. Grover was telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his shirt, shifting nervously on his hooves. He hadn't changed much since last winter.

Standing off the side of the circle were that girl with boar eyes Clarisse and another I did not recognise. Chiron dropped Annabeth and Alex and they went towards the three. Clarisse glared at Alex and muttered, "Punk".

Annabeth at this moment had her arms around the girl who looked like she had been crying. She was petite, she had a wispy hair with the colour of amber and a pretty, elfish face. She wore a green Chiton laced with sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's going terribly," she sniffed.

"No, no it's not" Annabeth interjected patting her shoulder. "He'll be fine Juniper" Annabeth looked at Alex and mouthed Grover's girlfriend. When I looked at her closely I saw that her ears were pointed and had green eyes that came from chlorophyll. She was Dryad.

"Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B…but Silenus" Grover stammered. "It's the truth!"

The councilman Silenus turned to his colleagues and muttered something. Chiron cantered up to the front and stood next to them. Chiron was an honorary member of the council. The cloven council was not impressive, it was honestly a joke. These satyrs were more concerned about when their next meal will be. Silenus tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne. "Master Underwood, for six months…six months we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard wild god Pan speak"

"But…but I did" Grover said nervously.

"Impudence!" said the elder on the left.

"Now, now Maron," Chiron said. "Patience."

"Patience, indeed!" Maron said. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to…to him"

Juniper looked like she wanted to charge at the old satyr and beat him up, but Annabeth and Clarisse held her in place. "Wrong fight girlie" Clarisse muttered. "Wait"

"For six months" Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We have let you travel. We have allowed you to keep you searcher's licence. We waited for you to bring back proof of your preposterous claim. What have you found in six months of travel?"

"I just need more time," Grover pleaded.

"Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing Master Underwood."

"But…but Leneus…"

Silenus raised a hand to silence Grover. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. The satyrs didn't look happy. They muttered and argued among themselves, but Chiron said something else, and Silenus sighed. He nodded reluctantly. "Master Underwood," Silenus announced, "we will give you one more chance"

Grover brightened up. "Thank you!"

"One more week" Silenus said.

"What? But sir! That's impossible!" Grover said.

"One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet theatre, perhaps. Or tap dancing."

"But sir, I…I can't lose my searcher's licence. My whole life…"

"This meeting of the council is adjourned" Silenus said. "And now let's enjoy our Meal!"

I summoned my Trident and slammed the bud of it on the ground. "This meeting is not over yet" I said.

"Who are you to make such a proclamation half-blood" said Maron.

Chiron sifted nervously. "Maron" he said "Be quiet"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted" I said. "Grover shall be given as long as he needs to complete his mission"

"You have no right to make such claims" Silenus yelled.

"Do not talk to me in such a manner child" I warned. "It might be the last action you take, so watch it little goat"

"Now listen here, we will not…" Maron started, before Chiron cut him off.

"Silence Maron, my nephew is nice, but not that nice, say one more word and I can guarantee that you will not see tomorrow." Chiron said deadly serious. "He is a god after all"

"Ha…he is but a mere minor god" Leneus said.

"You say it as if Pan was an Olympian level god" Chiron said. "Pan was minor god"

"I am not a major or minor god, I am just a god" I said "You would be wise to heed Chiron's words. Grover will be given as long as he needs, would you not be sure that Pan has faded or not through first hand experience? Or would you rather assume that he is faded, to save you from actually moving those legs and actually doing your job?"

The satyr elder huffed and puffed, but nodded out of fear. And I smiled

"Now the meeting is over you can go back to stuffing your faces with food" I said exasperatedly at them and moments later a bunch of nymphs melted out of the trees with platters of vegetables, fruits, tin cans and other goat delicacies. The circle of satyrs broke apart and they all charged at the food.

Grover walked over dejectedly towards us. His faded blue T-shirt had a picture of a satyr on it. It read GOT HOOVES?. "Hi" he said so depressed.

"That went well" said Alex.

"Those old goats!" Juniper said. "Oh, Grover, they don't know how hard you tried!"

"There is another option" Clarisse said darkly.

"No, no" Juniper said. "Grover I won't let you"

His face was ashen, "I…I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked and I sighed.

"Time for bed" I said and snapped my fingers and flashed them to the front door of their respective cabins. And in front of the Poseidon cabin was Alex and I. "Go get some sleep little brother" I said and he nodded at me.

We both entered that cabin and I immediately fell asleep when I touched the bed, which was good, I was rather worn out, from the previous six months and this might very well be the last time I truly sleep in a very long time.

When I a woke up I was refreshed and felt great, but I saw that Alex was worried about something, but I decided not to prod him for why he did not look refreshed.

I decided that it was time for him to wake up, so I poured water on him. "Time to get up Alexei" I said as I poured the water.

The moment that water touched him he shot up and looked ready to kill. "What the hell Percy" he shouted and I rolled my eyes. "Why did you pour water on me?"

"Oh suck it up water boy" I said. "We both know the water made you feel great, so get up and go shower, long day ahead of you, I'm afraid."

He glared at me, but said nothing more as he got up to take a shower. I would like to say that Alex took a quick shower, but as a child of the sea, once in water he gets carried away, and can take many hours if that was possible, so I just installed a shower and bath in the cabin last winter, to save the other campers from the wait. Well honestly this morning I did the same thing to the other cabins, as well as making the Hermes cabin three times bigger on the inside and adding a bed for each camper to have. I also extended the size of camp to about double it's original size. The advantages of being the god of creation has it's perks.

When Alex was done with his shower I heard the sound of the conch horn sound and we both headed to the dining pavilion and after a few minutes of walking we arrived at the open pavilion and noticed that there was a very large figure with a single eye, crooked teeth and a childish air around him and I knew that if was Tyson coming to visit Alex for the summer.

When Tyson turned his head and noticed us coming to him. "Big brothers" h shouted with glee and excitement evident in his voice.

"Hey, big guy" Alex said back and I patted his shoulder and he smiled while scooping Alex in what looks like a born crushing hug. "Ow, watch the ribs. The ribs"

Alex heaved a sigh of relief when Tyson finally put him down. I saw Alex assessing Tyson because he was wearing XXXL jeans and a tattered flannel shirt under his flowered apron. Boy was he a sight to behold, but honestly his fashion sense matches his personality to a tee.

"Are you okay?" he asked Alex. "Not eaten by monsters?"

Alex chuckled. "Not even a little bit" Alex said, showing him his legs and that he still had arms and Tyson clapped happily like he just won a prize in a game show.

"Yay!" Tyson said and I laughed. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"

'This will be an interesting summer for Alex and his friends' I thought to myself.

After breakfast I left Tyson and Alex to spend time together and catch up, while I had other businesses to attend to.

I flashed myself to the outskirts of what used to be ancient Delphi and the was nothing, but a few ruins, but most of it was covered in grasslands. "I Perseus invoke the spirit of priestess Pythia" I said and a few moments later the temperature began to drop and then she appeared with a wide smile.

I smiled when I saw her. "Hello Pythia" I said. "How have you been?"

She continued to smile. "Hello Perseus" she said with a sly smile. "I am well thank you, but you know The Isle of the Blest gets boring after a few centuries, but it is still the good life or should I say afterlife. So what can I do for you?"

I let out a sigh. "Yes there is something you can help me with" I said and she frowned. "You know gods cannot enter each others domains without invitation, if I could I would have come down to the underworld myself."

She nodded. "Yes I am aware of this" she said. "It is time for you to return to the living, little goddess, your mother and I miss you dearly and my heartache to see you down there. It was bad enough that the fates took your locked away your immortality so that you could become that Oracle, but now Kronos is rising and I need you to train your half blood uncle as he is the child of prophecy."

Pythia's frowned deepened but she nodded. "I agree to claim what is rightfully mine" she said defiantly and I smiled. "Alright Father get it over with"

I smiled at her. "_**Εγώ τον Περσέα γιος του Ποσειδώνα και της Ήρας, Θεός του βαθύ ωκεανό, καιρός, νύχτα, σκοτάδι, δημιουργία Άρχοντας του υπολοίπου επικαλεστεί τη δύναμη της μοίρας, επιστρέψει τι έχει ληφθεί, επαναφέρετε τι χάθηκε. Βήμα εμπρός Πυθία παιδί μου και να αναπνεύσει και πάλι, εισαγάγετε τον κόσμο εκ νέου."**_ I chanted in ancient Greek

The sky began to darken, lightening and thunder rumbled in the background. The wind swirled and howled, as I emitted my power to complete the ritual and after I was done I noticed that Pythia was becoming less and less translucent, her skin began to gain colour, her eyes brightened and as she took her first breathe of life, I saw her hair turning a deep shade brown that seemed to frame her heart shaped face beautifully. After what seemed like hours she took her first steps, she stumbled and was about to fall over before I caught her and helped her up.

"Thank you father" she said with a small smile on her face. "Are you going to take me to mother or somewhere else first?"

I smiled. "I am taking you to see your dear old mother first" I said and she scoffed. "What? Your mother can be terrifying when it is about you and your siblings"

She laughed and I couldn't help but join her. "Yes mother is very scary at times, but lucky for me it is nearly always directed at you" she said and I just huffed, which caused her to laughed. "Now as the girls these days say, Daddy lets go shopping, because these clothe are like so last season"

"Oh gods, please don't talk like that" I said shuddering. "Some girls these days are rather dreadful, all spoiled and no sense of appreciation, who am I kidding the boys are just as bad."

She nodded. "Yes I agree, even if have only seem glimpses of them, but I really need you to take me shopping for new clothes and please change your form to a one a bit older, because I will only tell people if they ask that you are my father" she said and I sighed, before changing into my forty year old form. "Thank you father"

"Anything for you baby" I said and at the back of my mind I knew I just made a mistake. "Well any…"

**I am really sorry about not updating sooner, but life got in the way, but I am back and expect another update on Friday. For now Addio**


	6. The Ages Of The Cosmos

_**The Ages of the cosmos **_

_**Hey guys I would like to point out that only the Greco/Roman Pantheon exists in my story and also Chaos is Omnipotent (infinite power and no weakness), Omniscient and Omnipresent. Percy has a few other secrets that only Calypso, Aphrodite and his parents know about**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**_

_**Perseus Pov**_

I flashed my daughter Pythia and I, to an island, that I had so dearly these , few months, I was home. The island itself was not very large, but it was wondrous to look at, the sparkling sea was especially beautiful, I could smell the scent, of soil and the blooming flowers, I could hear the churning of water at a waterfall. Whenever I return home I am always greeted, by one of the most beautiful flower, whose petal gleam in the moonlight, Moonlace, but still, its beauty was always surpassed, by the woman who planted them, with her caramel coloured hair and skin and those kind hazel brown eyes that always seem to warm my heart. And there she was tending her simple garden with such care that would make Aunt Demeter ashamed at how she handles crops. I couldn't help, but stare at this beautiful woman.

Pythia must have noticed that I was staring at the woman because; she was waving her hands over my eyes.

Pythia huffed, "Father, could you stop staring at my mother?" she said "Because it's making me very uncomfortable"

I snapped out of my trance, "Oh, sorry baby girl" I said "Your mother still mesmerise me even after all these years. Lets not idle any longer and go to you mother"

My wife was peacefully tending her garden me she saw me walking up to her and she launched herself at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. Then she noticed Pythia standing behind me and her eyes widened and were set alight with tears. It seemed she could not believed that it was really her, because she started sobbing and I saw Pythia doing the same thing as she neared her mother and started speaking in the old tongue long before ancient Greek.

Calypso embraced our daughter tightly, afraid that she will disappear once more.

"I am not going anywhere mama" Pythia said between sobs. "Father, released me from the hands of the fates, I am whole again"

This only caused my beautiful Calypso to sob some more, but this time it was one of pure elation, "Thank you, my love for returning our child to us" She said and I didn't nodded with a few tears in my eyes and lump in my throat.

"Father, where is Hermes and Hebe?" Pythia asked

"They at Olympus" I answered and she scowled.

"And Artemis?"

"The wilderness as always with the girl scouts" I said

"Perseus" Calypso chided and Pythia laughed, "Be nice, she is your little sister"

"Yes love" I said with a smile.

"Lets go inside and have dinner" Calypso said motioning us inside the nice beach house we had.

Dinner that night was wonderful, I just wish my so Hermes and Hebe, could have been there, but it would arouse too much suspicion as to why two gods would come to Ogygia at the same time. It felt just right being with my lovely wife and daughter, but unfortunately for me I had to cut the reunion short.

I shifted uneasily in my seat, "Um, Love" I said and Calypso's head shot up, "I asked Pythia to go to came with me to camp half-blood to train Alex in ancient combat and tactics"

She scrunched her eyebrows and I gulped, 'this is not good' I thought.

She then smiled, "That's fine with me as long as I am going with you" she said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"We will leave in the morning then" I said, "Pythia you should get some sleep, and I am not going in my forty year old form, maybe twenty five year old one"

Pythia just nodded, and said her goodnight to her mother and me.

When Pythia had left, it was just me and her mother, my wife, the only woman I dare look at, the mother of my three kids, my faith companion.

She looked at me oddly, "You know, you look constipated when you are deep in thought" she said with a sweet smile and I rolled my eyes. "Lets get some sleep, and you get a treat for your work"

I couldn't help that crept on my face. "Lead the way" I said and she swayed her hips gently, and I loved it.

I can honestly say I had the time of my life that night.

Now here I am waiting for Pythia and her mother to get ready, to go to camp. Sure I was in a hurry, but I don't want to ruin their mood, telling them to hurry up, that would end up with me having a shoe thrown at me again, so I kept quiet and hoped I didn't forget anything.

After about an hour of waiting they finally came out with smiles on their faces.

"Lets go Daddy" Pythia said and I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing and flashed them both to camp, with me I toe.

When we arrived the campers, were going to have breakfast and I told them both to follow me to the dining pavilion and noticed that the male campers were ogling my wife and daughter, which made me angry and feel, protective over them.

I saw Alex sitting at the Poseidon table with Tyson, enjoying themselves. Chiron was busy staring at his oat meal as if hoping it would change into a pudding if he stared long enough and he let out a sigh and started eating, painfully I might add.

"Uncle Chiron" I greeted and his head shot up and looked thankful, but when his eyes landed on the people at my side his eyes widened in shock.

He blinked once or twice, as if to see if it was true, "Is it?" he asked and I nodded. "When?"

"Yesterday" I said and everyone looked confused.

I pulled out a couple of Drachmas from my pocket and gave it to Pythia, "Summon your brother and sister" I said, and she went off to the Lake.

Chiron motioned Calypso and I to sit down which we happily did and I told him what happened and how we want Pythia's sibling to see that she was with us once more. After I had finished telling him everything I got up and went to sit at the Poseidon table with Alex and Tyson, Calypso followed my example.

"Why do you sit here?" Calypso asked genuinely curious.

I smiled, "It is less lonely to sit at one of the tables and it helps the campers relax around me and not be scared" I said and smiled at my words

Pythia returned a couple minutes later with more joyful tears in her eyes and she sat next to us, "They are coming" she said as two bright flashes could be seen revealing Hermes and Hebe who had tears as well and ran up to their sister.

The campers were now staring at the scene, with their mouths agape.

Hermes being a bit of a mammas boy hugged Calypso and Hebe, me.

"Mother" Hermes shouted and his kids stopped eating out of shock, because in front of them was their grandmother who looked to be about eighteen and gave her a hug before he regarded me, "Father"

"Hello, my son" I said, some of the campers feinted at this pointed, from the Aphrodite cabin. Hebe changed her form to that of a six year old and launched herself at me. "Hey there, little Hebe"

Alex looked perplexed, "Who are they?" Alex asked and I face palmed

"They are my wife and kids" I said back

"I didn't know you are married" Alex said.

I rolled my eyes, "I am very old, so I would most likely be married" I said.

"Oh" he said. "Why are they here though?"

I sighed, "Hebe and Hermes are here to see their sister and mother, mostly" I said, "Pythia, is going to train you how to use your powers, more effectively"

Alex scoffed at the idea, "I don't need a trainer" he said and shook my head.

"Little brother, you need a trainer, you don't have the energy reserves we gods have, so you train to get used to using them" I told him seriously.

As Alex and I were having our little talk, I saw that my children were having their own discussion and I knew I would not like it, if it involves me doing something. They kids together, is never good for me.

Hebe and Pythia shifted nervously and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Daddy, what really happened in the First Titanomachy?" Hebe asked loudly, so that everyone could hear and I couldn't say no.

I let out a very audible sigh, "Does everyone want to know the real, story of the war?" I asked and there were a lot of hell yeahs going around. I looked at Calypso and Chiron and they both nodded in agreement. "Ok, I will tell you the full account of the war tonight, tales are always best told over an open flame"

The campers murmured in agreement, to my statement.

The day went pretty quickly and eventually night descended. At dinner there was a real sense of anticipation of what is to come, the atmosphere as electric.

The moment dinner was over all of the campers hurriedly made their way to the amphitheatre where I will tell them the tale of the first Titanomachy.

When arrived at the amphitheatre I was surprised to see Apollo, Artemis and Athena present, to hear the story.

'Word travels fast around here' I thought.

When I got to the middle of the stage, where the open flame was burning I summoned a few benches for the others gods, "Right, before we begin into the tale of the war with Titans, you must first know the story of how the Universe truly came to be, but before that I will say one thing, the universe is far older than you think it is and Humans are nearly as old, The exact Beginning of all was fifty Centillion years ago and don't try to warp your heads around that number, it has six hundred zeros and the end of the Titan war happened fourteen Billion years ago in what the mortals call the big bang" I said loud enough for everyone to hear me, but soft enough, to feel as though I am telling a small group the story.

_**3**__**rd**__** POV (Perseus narration)**_

_**The 1**__**st**__** age 50 Centillion years ago **_

In the first age of the cosmos there was of one being, that being was Chaos. Chaos, was and is both the start and the future end. In his rules there was only Oblivion, neither present nor absent, neither tangible or intangible. For many eons this remained so, but alas even Chaos grew bored and decided that he wanted to create something of substance, so for him, a child was born, a child who was not really a child, but spirit. He named this child Nyx. Nyx was a happy child, but she too eventually became bored. Chaos seeing this, he created another child and he called this child Erebos, he too was a spirit.

Nyx and Erebos would often play together, most of the time Erebos chasing Nyx and from their little game, they cast a veil of darkness. Nyx became the bearer and bringer of darkness. Erebos, he became the spirit of the darkness and so the Universe started to take shape.

Chaos saw this and bore another child and her named her Gaia, and she too was a spirit. Gaia loved to take the energy and matter, her brother and sister often left behind when they played and formed them into spheres and started throwing them, but see could not see past the darkness, so the spheres were lodged at random spaces.

Chaos was worried that Gaia would eventually become lonely, so he bore three more children, Eros, Tartarus and Phanes. They too were spirits. Upon the creation of these three the other three had grow in size and age. Eros gave upon them the gift of companionship and love, Tartarus gave them an Abyss to contain their emotion and Phanes gave upon them gender and Fertility.

Over time Nyx and Erebos became, so close, it would almost seem one could not part from the other, Nyx and Erebos were always a kind gentle souls. Eros being lustful, tried in vain to split the two, creating the emotion of love and the two shared True love.

Chaos seeing that there is no sense of continuity bore the last of his children, Chronos and Ananke and they too were spirits. Front Chronos came continuity, change and he became the bearer of time. From Ananke came Possibility and Inevitability. These last two children, became like the first two, they fell in love and settled together.

Upon the arrival of Chronos and Ananke, with the effect of Phanes, Nyx and Erebos bore the twins Hemera and Aether. These two children of Nyx and Erebos were also spirits, but they were opposite, to their parents. Hemera became the bearer and Bringer of light. Aether became the light that was held by Hemera. These two grew quickly and for the first time, the universe was illuminated.

The First born spirits all marvelled at the sight, they could for the first time see. It was beautiful, but it too felt incomplete. Gaia the third child born from chaos, became lustful and joined union with Phanes and from them, they bore two children, Ouranos and Pontus/Hydros. Ouranos grew quickly and he cast a veil upon the spheres his mother formed and the veil became known as the heavens and once he was done costing the veil Aether came and cast another to separate the sphere and the heavens and the two veils became the skies. Upon the creation of the skies Hemera created another veil where light could shine. This action garnered the interest of her mother Nyx, created a veil parallel to her daughter's and the Veil Nyx created was wrought into darkness by Erebos. Ouranos was not done as of yet and he breathed on to the spheres and the air was wrought to spheres. Pontus sat upon each of the sphere and in his presence water was formed and it covered the spheres.

Eros being the ever lustful spirit, who never gets what her wants, injected Gaea with dissatisfaction and her union with Phanes ended and she fell into the arms of her brother Eros and they too became united. From their union, four children were born Nesoi, Physis, Thesis and Ourea, and they too were spirits. Nesoi and Ourea sat upon the spheres and they became the Island and the mountains. Physis and Thesis sat upon the Island and the trees, forests and animals were created.

Aether and Hemera from their union bore a child and the named her Thalassa, she too was a spirit. Thalassa was always seen dipping her toes in the water and she garnered the interest of Pontus and soon, they too fell in love. Pontus and Thalassa sort the help of Physis and Thesis; they too wanted to fill the oceans. When they found the two they were happy to help and the first aquatic life was created.

Chaos had always been watching his children interact and he was proud of them and one day he called upon Nyx and Erebos and anointed them the leaders of the universe, but before he left he gave all of them ever lasting life and great power.

**2****nd**** Age Ten Quinquadecillion years ago**

For eons the children and grandchildren thrived, but the union of Eros and Gaea did not and she eventually fell in love with her son Ouranos. Nyx and Erebos lead their kin with kindness and care and always sort to help the others.

Eros was ambitious and one day approached Gaea and Ouranos, about making life forms that would look similar to themselves, but also be weaker and affected, by the power of Chronos and Ananke. Gaea being the affected, the power of Tartarus, formed twenty shapes that resembled them of rock, she asked Ananke, Hemera, Aether, Nyx and Erebos to give her creations the gift of sight and they did, but the also did so to the other creations. Gaea called upon Eros, Phanes and Tartarus. From Tartarus, she asked that her creations have an abyss that can be filled and Tartarus did as was asked, but he too did so to all the other creations. From Eros she asked her creation have needs, desire and emotions, Eros did as asked, but he too gave this to all the other creations as well. From Phanes she asked he give them gender and fertility, Phanes did as asked, but he too did this to the other creations. Gaea also sort the help from Pontus, Thalassa, Physis, Thesis, Nesoi, Ourea and Chronos. From Pontus and Thalassa she asked that her creations have water in them to make them fluid and that they should have a similar kind of liquid that is linked to their lives and also to make them need to consume water regularly to function and They did as asked the liquid was crimson unlike their platinum, gold and silver, but they too gave too gave this to all the others. From Nesoi and Ourea she asked that they give her creations a place to live and They both did as asked, but they too did it for the others. From Physis and Thesis, Gaea asked that her creation need to consume plants and certain other creation for sustenance and also to remove all the things not needed any longer, They both did as asked, but they to gave to all the others. From Chronos she asked that her creation be affected by change and eventually pass on, once the bodies have aged too much, Chronos did as asked, but he too gave this to the others. Gaea called upon Ananke and Tartarus once more, from Tartarus she asked that her creations have souls and a place where these souls go to upon perishing and also in this place the should be a place where good souls go, one for the neutral and two for bad and terrible souls, Tartarus agreed and did as asked, but this time he didn't do it for all the others. From Ananke she asked that her creation have the ability of choice, but also inevitability of every choice they make have end and the power of thought to drive choices, Ananke did as asked, but she too did not do it for the others. Finally Gaea called upon her husband and asked that he give her creation the gift of constant and involuntary breath and speech to only them and communication to the others, Ouranos did as asked, and did so to the others as well. Gaea's creations came to life the moment Ouranos breathed onto them. Their eyes opened and they were alive.

Gaea came to call her creations humans and there were ten men and ten women. Over the eons the number grew from ten to the millions and eventually billions, these so called humans, began to dream of possibilities and started telling each other stories of how every thing came to be. These first humans where kind hearted as the people who gave them life and they thrived. The humans came to call their creators the Primordial gods and worshiped them and the newly named god took care of the creations. For many more eons it did not change, under the reign of Nyx and Erebos, their glorious, generous, kind, caring, understanding, firm, righteous and loving rulers the universe prospered.

One day Nyx and Erebos became tired of ruling and asked Aether and Hemera to take over, but Aether and Hemera being the modest being argued that they are not worthy to rule. Nyx told her two children, they are the most worthy of all and also any being who does not need, desire or want power of leadership and those who could proclaim themselves un worthy for fear of making error that might make the life of the children of the universe harder, are always worthy to rule, as they think of other before themselves. Aether and Hemera still did not believe they are worth, so they went Pontus and Thalassa, who said they are content where they were, once more they looked and they asked Chronos and Ananke, who also did not view themselves worthy and were also content with their lives. They asked Phanes who said he was happy just to look after his domain, they went to Tartarus, he too rejected the offer, saying he was to busy, so they went to, Thesis, Physis, Nesoi and Ourea, who all claim their not worthy enough and not once did they even think of asking Eros. Finally they asked Gaea and Ouranos, Ouranos did not think he was worthy either, but agreed because Gaea agreed and so the Second age ended.

Before the third age could begin, Erebos and Nyx bore Moros the spirit of End(Doom) Moros was always more like his uncle Tartarus, and like him he was rather kind, even if a bit gloomy. He would Harold the endings of any life, but he was not the cause of it. Nyx and Erebos became worried when Moros was born, because he signalled the end and they hoped that it was not the ending of the golden age of the universe. But they could do nothing of it and let events unfold, Thus the Third age truly began.

_**3**__**rd**__** Age One Hundred Quintillion years ago**_

At the very beginning of the first age things were very peaceful and the mortals as Gaea had come to call the humans still flourished. But that would soon come to an end when her brother Eros started filling her heart with Vanity, anger and the hatred he had come to posses for his sibling who all had something to live for. Eros could never fill or alter the hearts of the others, because Gaea in many ways had a big heart and desire. Ouranos was always a kind humble king who listened to others, nor more so than his wife Gaea. Many years passed, until the day they bore three children, who were all deformed and had a single eyes, but these three were crafty and Ouranos loved his kids dearly, theses children were called the Cyclopes and all was well. Than again They bore another set of deformed children, who had a hundred hands, they too were crafty and Their father loved them dearly, these children were called the Hekatonkheires.

Over time Gaea changed, she became angry and cruel to her husband and children. One day Gaea drugged her children and imprisoned them in the darkest place she could think off, the place where all the terrible souls are kept and punished. The pits of Tartarus. When Ouranos awoke he noticed that his sons were nowhere to be found, but thought nothing of it. When Gaea woke she had forgotten her deed, and went out looking for her children and when she didn't find them she started to panic, until Eros came to her and said Ouranos Imprisoned them in the pits of Tartarus and as king his judgement was final.

Following the wrongful imprisonment of the first six children of Ouranos and Gaea, Chronos and Ananke Bore three children, who were very beautifully, but had different out looks on life, the oldest was called Atropos, the second Lackhesis and the third Clothe. These three had an affinity for weaving the threads of inevitability and they called them the Moirai or the sister of Fate (Ananke)

Over time Gaea and Ouranos bore twelve children who were physically very beautiful and very large, but some of them, had a glint of cruelty and madness, none more so than the youngest Kronos, who was the most powerful of them and had an affinity for the influence of time, and thus he was named in honour of the father of time Chronos, these twelve children were called the Titans. One night Gaea gathered all of her children and told them about The children they had before and how their father imprisoned them for being deformed. Gaea said that one of them would have to forcefully depose their father as king, using the sickle that she had forged to cut him into little pieces and throwing his remains into the prison he had forged for their sibling. She said that individually none of them could defeat their father, but if some of them subdued him, one could do the deed. None volunteered, save for Kronos.

One night Ouranos laid asleep atop his throne and then five of his five sons held him down long enough and Kronos used the sickle and chopped his father into little pieces and cast the remains in the pit of Tartarus, but before the deed had been complete, Ouranos told Kronos, that one day his own son would do the same to him, but his eyes shined with sadness, when he said. The remains of Ouranos were thrown into the pit. And so the third age ended, along with golden age.

_**4**__**th**__** Age A Trillion years ago**_

Early on in the Titan rule, they were very good rulers of the cosmos, but that was about to change, one by one the Titans had children and the Pantheon grew and some of the kids like Atlas were born being very violent and cruel and with them the Titan rule descended into pure and utter chaos, the mortals were now used as sheep and mere play things for when they got bored. Eventually most of the male Titans adopted this out look, none more so than Hyperion and Kronos. Lapetus and Oceanus, were in many was disgusted, by cruelty, but eventually Lapetus succumbed to the same regime, Oceanus never lost himself and descended deeper into the sea he loved and Tethys followed him and there they watched.

During the time of the decaying of the Titans, Nyx and Erebos who had been asleep for many eons bore Apate goddess of Deceit, Nemesis goddess of Retribution, Thanatos god of death, Oizys goddess of misery, Momus goddess of mockery, Hypnos god of sleep, Philotes goddess of affection and friendship, Geras god of old age, The Keres goddesses of death (Different types), The Oneiroi gods of dreams (Different dreams) and Charon.

This went on until 30 billion years ago when Rhea who was made queen by Kronos was with child and the prophecy his father gave him invaded his thoughts. When Rhea gave birth to her first child, who she named Hestia, Kronos took the infant from her and consumed her and he did so to four other children, until Rhea couldn't bare to lose another child, so she tricked her husband, by enchanting a chunk of rock and shaped it like a baby and gave it to him and Kronos in his arrogance, did not bother to check and consumed his would be child, not knowing that the real child was safe and sound. The baby was name Zeus. Zeus grew rapidly and over a space of a year, he had the physical body of man in his early twenties and with the guidance of his mother and grandmother Gaea, Zeus trained for Ten years until he was strong enough to free his siblings. Zeus with the aid of his mother posed as the cup bearer of his father and when he was there his mother gave him a mixture of wine and mustard. When Kronos drank the mixture, it caused a violent reaction and one by one he disgorged his kids.

Rhea and Zeus took the other children of Kronos and fled the area. The newly released kids were already grown and Zeus did not noticed that his sister Hera was with child and he never did, he was too busy chasing after Métis in secrecy. A few months after being Disgorged, Hera gave birth to first a boy With black hair and gave of an air of power on the level of Gaea, if not larger, he a tuft of hair so black it seemed to absorb light and beautiful Sea green eye like his father Poseidon, the named him Perseus. The second child was a beautiful baby girl, who also had a tuft of black hair though not as dark, she also had beautiful Ocean blue eyes and her mothers face and the called her Aphrodite, the maiden of the sea. Perseus and Aphrodite grew at a human rate, as their parents did. This rate of growth gave them more time to learn and train. Perseus was always the more naturally skilled fighter, but Aphrodite through hard work became near equal to him, though she could never beat him, she at least pushed him. Perseus was also very powerful with his powers, but hated using them, so although he trained with them, he never took advantage of them, he appreciated them. Aphrodite was always the more diplomatic of the two, though in war he was better, in peace she would be best. When they turned fifty Zeus launched the first assault against the Titans. Over the eon the titans had been turning people into monsters and these monsters were on the side of the Titans. When the mortals heard of the war, they sided with the gods and so the First Titan war began.

_**Please Read and Review. I want to know what you think of this chapter, it was kind of hard to write and fun as will, but for now I say Addio mia amici**_


	7. The warm up battle

_**The First Titanomachy: Warm up battle**_

_**Hey guys, this is just a warm up chapter on the Titan war. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestions on how the war should go, let me know**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

_**Perseus Pov **_

The moment Zeus launched his first attack. Aphrodite and I knew that the Titans would retaliate with deadly force. What we were not prepared for was the cruelty and brutality of Zeus' army. They descended upon the Titan army with no mercy; they sort only to destroy everything in their paths.

Aphrodite and I were in the middle of our usual morning training session that our parents, Aunts and uncle had arranged for us to train. They were also in need of training, but they were much better prepared for a war than us. The ancient city of Atlantis was where we made our home. It was one of the oldest and most beautiful cities in all the cosmos. The city was made mostly out of peal white marble with gold trimmings, the pavement was also made with marble, but it was not white like the ones used for the buildings. We were currently in one of the barracks in the city; it was the largest and boasted the most experienced and well training warrior in all of Atlantis.

Atlantis as a whole was not a war minded state, they trained to fight and defended themselves, they never went out seeking war to increase their power. I was rather proud to be an Atlantean, the people were friendly, yet opinionated and strong willed. They knew the kind of life they wanted for their families. They wanted peace, but alas peace can never be attained, unless fought for.

We were all in the middle of our training when one of the captains of the first regiment came running into the training arena with beads of sweat flowing down his forehead, "My lords and ladies" He greeted, with a nervous look on his face. "Lord Zeus, has asked for your presence in the war room"

After giving us the message he bowed to us or should I say to them before leaving. I had asked my parents not reveal that I was a god to anyone, but my lack of aging was suspicious at first, but they soon thought I was made ageless by the gods, so they did not pry further into the matter. "We must leave for the war room" Father said grimly, "If Zeus is here, it bodes ill for our beautiful city"

We did bother changing out of our training clothes before we left for the war room. While I was walking I noticed many of the men giving me the dirty eye, as if asking "How could he have earned the favour of the gods being so young?" The truth is I was older than most active soldiers in the army.

The walk to the war room was not very long, but there was a sense of dread permeating from all around, Zeus' presence had shaken them up and you could sense it, there was a lot of fear going around. Eight (Seven to the soldiers) godly auras radiating was not good, it heralded the times of war. When we arrived into the war room we saw Zeus sitting at the head of the table, much to the dismay of Uncle Hades who believed himself the successor to the throne of the cosmos. Honestly speaking the cosmos would be in good hands if Aunt Hestia became ruler, but she was and still is too humble to ever want to rule over anyone.

Zeus noticed us taking our seats and he sneered at his brothers, "How nice of you to join us" He growled. "You certainly took your time"

Father and Hades turned to glare at him, "Watch your tongue Zeus in our land" My father said. "So what do you want here?"

Zeus narrowed his eye when he saw me, but said nothing, "The war with Father has begun" He said with a hint of excitement that worried us all in the room. "Soon we shall defeat father and take rule of the universe for ourselves"

Aunt Hestia glared at her brother and also had a look of disappointment, "This war should not be about ruling, it should be about trying to restore peace to the cosmos" She said softly as always.

Zeus just rolled his eyes at her comment, "Sister, this war is as much about power as anything else" Zeus said to her. "Also I am here to tell you that we will be launching our next attack on the field of Thessaly, which will be three days from now at noon"

"What do you mean by our next attack?" asked Aunt Demeter, who most of the time was not interested in war talk, but this caught her attention. "Are you saying you have already started the war? If so, are you insane little brother? Do you have any idea the dangers of attacking now? We wanted to train for a few centuries, before we could openly engage the Titans. We are still weaker than they are. They will surely defeat us. If you continue to act so hastily, we will be dead in a matter of months."

"BAH!" Zeus growled, "What's done is done"

'Such arrogance this man has, he can't even see past himself and his wants' I thought

We all let out a sigh and nodded

"Fine Zeus, we shall join the fight" Mother said, glaring at him "It will save the worlds from your idiocy if we do"

Everyone in the room smiled at her comment except Zeus who just scowled and muttered unsavoury things to himself about my mother. "Whatever, just be on the battlefield in three days" he sneered before flashing out.

"What a drama queen" I said and every member of the army present in the room just looked at me wide eyed that I had just insulted a god, and I was not struck down.

One of the captains cleared his voice to gain our attention. "You shouldn't say such things about the gods Commander Perseus" He said to me respectively. "They might find serious offence in the comment."

Aphrodite and mother just laughed, "No one is going to hurt him Captain Abrax" Aphrodite said, causing him to blush and look away, the rest of us just chuckled at his flushing cheeks.

"Now, now Aphros don't tease him." I said to her in playful tone.

Before she could come up with a witty come back, one of our soldiers came in looking like he had just ran a marathon (_**The battle of Marathon didn't happen yet**_)

"Commander." He gasped,

"Yes what is it?" I asked him

He shifted nervously, while still gasping for air, "It is time for the war time talk you said to wanted to have with us" he said to me

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me" I told him. "Let's go"

The soldier led me back to the barracks where fifty thousand soldiers were waiting for the message I was going to deliver to them. They looked nervous, but with hints of excitement in their eyes.

I got to the stage that was erected for me to speak to everyone and also so that they could all see me, so I was elevated.

"COMRADES!" I Boomed, "War is upon us all. So I stand before you all, not only as your commander, but also as a soldier as you all are. Brothers and sisters, prepare yourselves to fight this war. But seek not victory or honour in this war, because there shall be none to be found. Live shall be lost in droves. Be ready my brethren. For we fight for the freedom from the oppressive rule of the Titans. Every day our families are ripped from us by their deeds, and they expect us not to bare arms and retaliate? No my brethren. We shall fight for our freedom. We can no longer idly sit in our corner and live only for ourselves. What of future generations? What of the defenceless? The brothers and sisters lost in their rule? Brothers and sisters, I also besiege thee; seek not glory in war, for you shall find none. Brethren, I besiege thee seek not to rejoice when death falls upon others. Weep when life has been lost. There is no honour in war comrades. There is honour only in why we raised our blades upon another if it be for a just cause. Prepare yourselves comrades, Bare the Mark of Atlantis with pride. FIGHT FOR ATLANTIS! FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!"

When I was done, every soldier pounded their weapons, "For Atlantis, for freedom" one of the soldiers bellowed.

The whole army roared, while pounding their weapons. "FOR ATLANTIS!" They continued to roar. "FOR FREEDOM!"

When I was done with the announcement, I went back to the War room. My family was just sitting in their seats as if waiting for me to return. Mother was talking in a hushed tone with father about something, Uncle Hades was arguing with Aunt Demeter again. Aphros and Hestia were just sitting contently at the hearth of the war room.

Aunt Hestia and Aphros saw me come in and they told me to sit down, so that we may formally talk about the war of the gods. When I sat down, all attention was shifted to me. "Why are you looking at me?" I asked them

"We heard what you said out there." Aphros said. "It was blunt, yet truthful and I think they appreciated that more, than you going there and lying to them."

"Yes, I agree with what you said son" Mother said to me. "But now what are going to do about the battle in Thessaly?"

"We can't send our army into that battle field yet" Aunt Demeter said. "If we are to succeed, we must find more allies and train these mortals better."

"That is easier said than it is done Demeter" Hestia said "We must ask the right people and stay away of others, but should we ask?"

"The Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires" Aphros said. "They may be willing to join us if we free them."

"That plan will take a while, we simply don't have the power of experience, to go into the pit of Tartarus and free them from their prison" I said. "For now we must act wisely and cautiously"

"Yes, I agree, but who shall go to the fore front of the battle in three nights time" Hades glanced at all of us waiting for an answer "Must we all show up there or not?"

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh at the current situation, "Yes, we must go" I told them. "At the end of the day, it is we who will decide the outcome of this war"

Hestia looked sad about going to war, but even she knew that it was unavoidable, the Titans have ruled poorly and must be deposed. We would have all preferred that they do it quietly and honourably, but alas that shall never be the case. "We must prepare ourselves" she said with stern eyes glancing at every single one of us. "This battle will awaken a devastating war. Many lives will be lost"

The whole war room was completely silent for a few minutes, before Aphros let out a cough to gain everyone's attention. "Brother you will need to be the general of our armies" she said looking at the others in support, "No one among us is better suited to lead a war effort."

I laughed a humourlessly, "Come on sister, we will need to lead together" I said. "I cannot do it alone."

"No you cannot my son, we shall help you" Mother said to me and everyone agreed. "For now, I think this meeting I over."

The next few days, before we had to go to Thessaly were pleasant one, but we knew that it was about to change. The army of Atlantis was told that we will be going to Thessaly to fight in the first real fight of the war. Everyone of the men and women that were in our army looked fearful about our safety. We had to reassure them that even if we are killed, we will reform and begin the fight anew.

Out of the fearful faces, there were none more so than my parents, they looked truly fearful, although it was not for their own safety. It was more about us, but they knew that this is war and sacrifices must be made. Aphros was sitting alone, with her eyes closed, I could see the level of concentration she was exuding today. Aunt Hestia and Demeter were also in their own meditative states much like my younger sister, but you could see that they were afraid and they should be. Uncles Hades was sitting at the head of the table, wearing a simple boiled leather armour over a black tunic, his sword was made of a metal called Atlantean Silver and Celestial bronze. The blade hummed when he held it as if it was recognising that it was in the presence of a god. I was wearing the same boiled leather amour like Uncle Hades, but my sword was made of blessed Atlantean silver.

The room we were in was eerily quiet, the only sound was emanating from the crackling of the flames of the hearth as in spread warmth throughout the entire room. We had all entered into our own meditative states to clear our mind and prepare us mentally for the battle. When the sun rose to it's highest point signalling noon, it was time for us to leave our meditation and go to war.

We all flashed ourselves to the field of Thessaly and what we found was a sight that could frighten even the strongest of men. On the right there was an army of man, nature spirits, animals and a few Titans that joined our side. Making the army roughly three hundred thousand strong. It would have been an impressive sight, if not for the army on the left. It was three times the size. There were no humans on that army. It was made up of monsters. There was a monster called the Leviathan (They make the Lydian Drakon look like a hatchling) the sheer size of that beast sent a shiver down my spine. When I saw it ascending into the air, my eyes went wide with fear. The army also consisted of a hundred dragons that were also in the sky. The bulk of their army was made of the zombie like creatures, but they did not look to have ever been human. Their appearance was so grotesque, that even the other monsters squirmed in their presence. Their flesh looked half decomposed, with maggots crawling in and out of their eye sockets, their hand were wrought with talons that looked like they could easily cut through our boiled leather armour. The stench they made was so horrendous

It could make you want to turn tail and run just to avoid it. The army also had being called the dark riders. They wore armour made of shadows and rode on the backs of the dragons and carried spears they use to fight with on dragon back, when they are not on the mounted to them they use daggers or xiphos. At the head of the army was a large man, who was obviously a Titan. His eyes shone with cruelty and madness, his face was cruel, but handsome. This Titan radiated an aura of supreme malevolence and madness. His face was drawn into a smirk.

Before we had even managed to join up with our own forces. The titan motioned his forces to start their attack. All of the dragons shot up into the skies with their riders on their backs. They let out a roar that could split the skies in fury and then they charged. Without warning the archers who were at the back of the formation let out torrents of arrows into the skies. Dragon after dragon fell to the assault, but not all of them fell some made it through, but our defences were ready for them. As the dragon descended for swoops the militia interlocked their shields together and went down, planting their spears into the ground. All of the dark riders fell from their dead dragons, but they were not so easy to dispose off. Their movement with their daggers and swords was master class, but they were out numbered.

I ran to the army and I saw that it was most intact which was both good and bad, because the Titan was still smirking and I knew that was just a taste of the real battle that was about to begin. Zeus had a major cocky grin on his face when he saw us, "Did you enjoy the demonstration" he asked arrogantly and we all shook ours heads.

We were about to reply when The titan motion for his entire army to attack at once leaving only the Leviathan behind, obviously saving it as a last resort. I didn't wait for orders I unsheathed my xiphos and charged toward the monsters. These undead creatures were not very fast, but I expected their skill to make up for it. Sadly I was right. When they engaged me, I was in awed by the skill of the foul beasts, but they were not good enough.

When my blade met the first enemy, my body was taken over by my battle instincts. I hacked and slashed, while the archer started releasing torrent of arrows at the opposing army. Our archers let out wave after wave of arrows, but it was too late the opposing army was already too close and the battle had truly began. I continued my assault and at every moment I was locked in a battle with four opponents. I slashed, ducked, rolled and hacked at them. One by one I was defeating, but for every one I killed three more took their places.

At the other end I saw my sister in a plum of gold dust, she was really an arc of pure destruction, to be honest they all were, but the size of this army was overwhelming us slowly. I knew that I would have to give it more effort and I haven't been forced to put this much effort before, the last time I let my power rise to this level, was when I was extremely angry and I nearly destroyed Atlantis.

**3****rd**** POV**

When Perseus decided to fight with more of his power. He emitted an aura so powerful that even the Titan who was smirking, now had a worried expression on his face. Perseus was a whirlwind figuratively and literally at different intervals. He wielded his xiphos with the grace of a season warrior. He used his environment and the numbers of the monsters against them.

Hestia at the far end of the field was awe inspiring, she was graceful and ruthless, she descended upon her enemies with no mercy in her eyes, she was in battle mode and the peaceful Hestia was unavailable. She used duel daggers like Aphrodite. Using dagger allowed her to have more control in her attacks, while preserving agility. For a while all there was around her was gold dust that littered the ground she fought on.

The longer the battle went on the more the enemy forces seemed to get carved apart by the organised and well trained forces that Zeus had assembled. The Titan looked impressed, but the smirk on his face just stayed there at all times.

After five hours of fighting the Titan walked forward and recalled his army and they all obeyed their orders. The army the Titan came with was now reduced to half it's original size. The army of the gods fared a lot better in the end, they only lost thirty thousand men in the little skirmish, but there was the chilling feeling that the Titan was only testing the waters with the first attack that he launched at them.

"Well played" The Titan bellowed at the gods and their army. "Tomorrow the real battle shall commence. When the dust clears, they fields of Thessaly shall be bathed in your blood. My army shall feat on your flesh."

After the Titan said his little declaration, he and his army vanished in a flash of light, leaving behind weary looking men and women. They did not have time to ponder the message the Titan gave to them, because they need to have funeral pyres for their fallen comrades.

The gods also looked as weary as the soldiers at the end of the battle, because unlike the mortals and nature spirits they did not lose anyone important to them. Perseus being a soldier himself, went over helped the other soldiers make the pyres for their comrades and he above all else understands the pain of losing comrades in a battle.

**Perseus Pov**

When we had finished burning all of the bodies of the dead soldiers, I flashed myself back to Atlantis. I was glad to see that it was still standing. I quickly went to my room to retrieve my current symbol of power. It was a three and half inch long platinum and Atlantean Xiphos that I crafted myself. I placed an enchantment that gave it control over the weather. When I held it, it emitted a light buzzing sound. The hilt of the blade was made of crafted gold with written on it. The actual blade had the words Atlantis written upon it (

When I had finished retrieving my symbol of power, flashed back to the battle site. My family was sitting over an open flame. They looked so peaceful that you couldn't tell that they were in battle earlier, but their eyes revealed all for the world to gaze into. Their eyes shone with pain and grief for the lives lost. They sat in silence as Aunt Hestia tended the hearth to keep everyone warm.

When I sat next to them, they seemed to sense the energy that my blade was emitting from it's sheath and their eyes wore drawn into troubled expressions.

Aphros cleared her throat, "What is that?" she asked afraid of the answer I will give her.

I unsheathed the blade and they marvelled at the craftsmanship, "This" I said holding it. "This is my symbol of power. I named it the blade of Atlantis"

"Who made it for you?" Mother asked,

"I forged and enchanted it myself" I answered her.

Zeus came towards us wearing the cocky grin he had all day. "What is that?" he pointed at my Xiphos greedily.

"This is my Xiphos as it's hilt suggests" I said dryly, he just frowned.

"Give it here mortal" He demanded and I did as he said and handed it over to him and upon touching his skin it started burning his skin, before he dropped the blade with a yelp of pain. "ARH!"

The blade hit the floor with a clank. I went down to grab it and it flew into my hand. My other family members were snickering at the misfortune of Zeus. I decided to leave the area where they were sitting in. I gazed at the distant horizon and wondered whether the army the Titan will bring back will be the same or if he will return with something worse.

When I was still in deep thought I did not notice a figure stand beside me until, I heard her voice, "What is on your mind?" she asked, before I could look at her. She was a very beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair and skin, her eyes where a deep golden brown. She was gorgeous. I just stared at her unable to form words.

It took a few seconds for me to get over my stupor, "Yes there is" I said to her and she looked at me in a way that clearly says please tell and I could make myself say no t her. "The battle tomorrow it worries me. I have a sinking feeling that it will be worse than today. If I am correct then the size of the army tomorrow will outnumber us ten to one and I fear that it only be a warm up to them."

The girl seemed shocked, "Why do you think that you we will be outnumbered even further?" she asked

"You heard what he said when he left" I said. "Today's battle was either a decoy or just to test the opposition forces"

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head, "I am just worried, but I have a feeling that my theory is true"

I told her honestly. "I'm afraid that everything will be destroyed in this war. If it does get destroyed. How will we rebuild?"

The woman just put a hand on my shoulder, "We will rebuild it brick by brick" she said looking firmly at me.

I shifted nervously, "Um," I asked, "what's your name miss?"

She smiled, "I am…um." She said "Calypso and what is yours?"

"Perseus," I said. "My name is Perseus"

**Please read and review. The next chapter will be in about a week or so.**

**Addio per ora I miei amici**


	8. The General

_**The General**_

_**Hey guys here is another chapter, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

_**3**__**rd**__** POV**_

The night following the battle was miserable. The air was ripe with the ashes of the fallen. The remaining soldiers looked on into the night with heavy hearts and weary expressions. The night itself did them no favours. The winds whistled and blew throughout the night. Whispers and moans of the dead permeated the fields. The army of the gods would not have a restful sleep. The only two people who had smiles on their faces were Calypso and Perseus. Their individual dreams were invaded by the other.

When morning came it brought with it chilling realty. The battle with the Titan army will begin on this day. Many will parish. When they had awoken, every single one had a vacant look in their eyes as if they were purposefully ridding themselves of the thoughts of the oncoming battle with the Titan army. Hestia had seen this and went over to the hearth and started tending using her magic to spread as much comfort and warmth she could manage without weakening herself.

The flames of the hearth spread out and embraced each and every person at the campsite. The flame brought with them a sense of calm. The soldiers still looked scared, but it was now manageable. Everyone went about the preparation of the battle in their own ways. The time around the camp seemed to fly until the point it was time for the final preparation to take place.

When noon had struck, the army was ready and waiting for the opposing army to arrive. They did not have to wait for long as they thought they would, because the army along with the especially large Titan flashed in moments later. The Titan wore the exact same smirk that he had worn the day before.

The Titan walked forward to say something and the gods including Perseus also walked forward.

The Titan just smirked at the gods for a moment, "Ah little godlings" he mocked "I how brave of you to still be here. No matter, you will just have to die with those worthless mortals you keep as pets"

Everyone on the gods side was fuming and now couldn't wait to bash his teeth in. 'How dare he call us pets' they all thought with undiluted fury painting their faces.

The gods were just as upset by the comment, but none more so than Perseus who is fond of them above all other gods. "How dare you say such things, you retched Titan" Perseus growled at the Titan.

The Titan's smirk was still firmly on his face. "Oops, did I call them pets?" he said innocently "I meant play things"

Even Hestia was fuming. "Your comments shall not go unpunished Titan" Hestia said as calmly as she could manage. Hestia looked at her nephew who was still fuming from the comment made by the Titan. "Don't underestimate our power"

The Titan roared in laughter, "I'm so scared" he teased.

Perseus found no amusement in what he said, so he took out his symbol of power and aimed it at the Titan and skies began to darken and groan with the power of the Xiphos. Torrents of lightening and raked the across the skies. The wind picked up speed. "You Titan shall taste my blade" Perseus said in dangerously calm voice as he sheathed his blade once more and releasing the world from it's effect. The Titan for the first time since the conversation started gulped and had a look of uncertainty that shone in his eyes and he couldn't hide it fast enough. Perseus was weary of every having to need the blade of Atlantis, because even he has trouble controlling the sheer power of the blade he created for himself which in many ways is ironic.

The Titan regained his composure and reapplied his smirk on his face, "Wonderful power display young mortal, but as you can see godly weapons can only be controlled by deities" he said with a malicious smile. "And you just don't fit the bill"

Perseus said nothing and he didn't even attempt to respond to the provocation of the Titan.

"What's the matter mortal?" he asked mockingly "Lost for words are we?"

Hera and Aphros were getting upset at the teasing "Enough" Hera yelled. "I know that you didn't just set forward to mock us. So what is it that you want to parlay with us over?"

The Titan smiled, "How right you are godling" he said seriously "Milord Kronos wants you to surrender and you will be spared from punishment"

None of the gods even entertained that possibility, because they knew it was most likely a trap. "We reject your offer Titan" Zeus said seriously without the arrogance he usually radiated. "We are not fools. We know that it is nothing but a ploy to capture us"

The Titan just laughed a bit, "I didn't think you would accept the deal" he said. "And where are my manners. I haven't formally introduced myself. I am The General of the Titan army. I am Atlas Titan of Strength and endurance and also the deliverer of your doom"

"Ah so you are the fabled General" Zeus said

Atlas smiled, "Of course I am" he said "Who else could the General be if not myself?"

Every member in the side of the gods raised an eyebrow at the arrogant Titan Lord, not know whether to laugh or just shake their heads in exasperation.

"I thought that General of your army could be Pallas" Zeus mocked "Oh sorry he is on our side and so is Koios and Phoebe"

"Traitors" Atlas growled at the Titans that have joined the god's side in the war. "They shall be punished whence the war is over"

"Don't be so sure of victory before the war has even began yet" Demeter said "If you jump the gun, you will miss the target"

Atlas just rolled his eyes with indignation, "Very true" He said, "but I am no upstart as you all are. I have lived many eons and know the ways of the world better than yourselves"

"Maybe so, but you have only lived with the other Titans" Poseidon said to him. "We will defeat you all in the end."

"The time for words has long since past." He said. "Now let us engage ourselves in war"

After Atlas said those words went back to his army. He now stood at the forefront of the whole army as they waited for him to hand out his orders to them.

The gods went back to their own army after the little talk with Atlas had ended. They stood side by side from one another. The gods looked nervous and obviously a bit fearful the war this soon, but they were determined not to show their fears to their soldiers, as they know that it would affect their morale which is not very high to start with.

For a moment time seemed to slow down as a chilling wind blow across the battle field, yet the sun was still perched high in the sky. The wind swept across the battle field, chilling the spine of every person on the battle field. Not even Atlas was immune from the chilling effect. The wind also carried with it a sense of dread that radiated from the entire field. Some even had tears in their eyes and some were on the verge of a break down.

Hestia, Perseus and Aphrodite could feel their fears in droves. Hestia tried to radiate her power to help the army steel it's nerve, but they were beyond help. Some had already accepted that they would not see the end of the day, they would die in battle, but at least they would die for a noble cause. This thought of dying for a noble cause was the only thing keeping their army together.

The gods for the first time looked towards the enemy forces and noticed that it was twice as large as the day before and they now had to contend with five Leviathans. The itself looked pretty much the same as before just large and more disciplined than the one they had already fought.

The battle ground stood eerily silent. One could almost hear the thud of hearts beating. The sun was blearing down on the battle field as the whispers of the deceased echoed throughout Thessaly. The air itself was moist with the blood of the fallen; it filled the nostril with their scent.

For a few moments time slowed down around the battle ground. All breathing took the form of being laboured as the only sound was beating of their hearts as they went _THUD! THUD! THUD! _The rays of the sun were blearing heavily across the battlefield, but the air seemed to get colder as the call of battle got closer.

"Archers" Zeus shouted and they responded and readied themselves, by notching their arrows firmly pointed at the Titan army.

Atlas seeing this took as the time to strike. "Attack" he said simply and the entirety of his army leaped into action.

"Steady yourselves, and wait for my mark" Zeus shouted waiting for the opposition to get closer. "FIRE!"

The arrows rained on the battlefield akin to rain as they descended with no mercy upon the enemy, but as always some got through the barrage of arrows. The ones that got through were now to close to try and defeat with arrows. The infantry of the gods' army steadied their shields and themselves for the onslaught.

"Phalanx" Perseus shouted and the all locked in their shields together.

The infantry locked in the shields just in time as the opposing army encroached them quickly. When the Titan forces collided with the gods' army they were forced back by the shields.

Out of pure instincts they rhythmically thrust their spears as soon as they steadied themselves following the collision.

The Leviathans had stayed back like before. They were obviously waiting for the right time to launch an attack against the enemy. Perseus was aware of this ploy, so he did what could be considered reckless or brave. He raced past the other monsters in the Titan army and straight towards Atlas and his Leviathans. Aphrodite looked on as she saw her brother going to the Leviathans and she took knew what he was planning, so she too raced towards them.

_**Perseus POV**_

Okay this has to be the dumbest thing I have ever done. I was running towards Atlas and the Leviathans. I had no idea whether I was leaving our army in a compromising position or not, but I knew if these beast remained alive, they would crush whatever remains of our army. So that is why I am going to fight them first.

These things are rather large from afar, yet up close they dwarf all on the battlefield.

They looked really fierce and hard to kill. I have to kill them without letting the Titan know that I am a godling. If he were to figure that out, it would change the face of the battle and the war.

When I got close enough to one of the monster I leaped towards it at blinding speeds and in the corner of my eye, I saw Aphros running towards one of the other Leviathans.

The Leviathan I was jumping towards let out a piercing roar that nearly forced my ascend back, but I fortunately and unfortunately. Fortunately because I was on course to land on it, but that part was looking to be it's mouth. It's mouth was open wide sensing that was going to land in it.

I used a bit of my godly energy to change my trajectory a bit and by chance I landed on the top of it's head. I quickly motioned my xiphos to stab the beast, but it shook it's head, nearly throwing me off it, but my blade impaled it's flesh before I could be sent flying off.

The Leviathan that I had managed to stabbed only looked to be mildly irritated and not at all close to actually dying. I removed my blade from it and I realised that I would have to use my symbol of power to kill these creatures. It seemed that only godly energy can kill them. My blade was made when I transferred my entire power at the time into it. This made my symbol virtually indestructible as it is nearly pure energy fused into a Xiphos.

The blade hummed and buzzed in my hand as it always did. The power it was emitting was so immense even I shivered. I may have over done it by giving it every ounce of my energy. It took me a year to recover ten percent of the energy I lost during the making of my blade. We will see if it was worth it or not.

The blade was starting to affect the weather for the worst. So I had to work quickly or the weapon I created would be our downfall in this battle. The Leviathan was still trying to shake me off and now it was lifting itself off the ground and into the air in attempt to cause me to fall off it, but I was determined not to fall, so out of instincts I plunged my xiphos into it and held on tightly.

The Leviathan shrieked in pain the moment my xiphos made contacted with it. It maneuvered upside down I hopes that I would fall off, but there was no such luck for the beast. The xiphos was poison to the beasts. It's body was sizzling on the inside. A black liquid erupted from it's body. Moments later columns of fire were also erupting from it's body. The wings of the creature were flapping wildly trying to keep it afloat, but the strain my blade on it's body was too much for it, So it fell from the sky with me still on it.

When the Leviathan made contact with the ground, I was thrown off a few meters away. Lucky for me landed on a tree, which was better than landing on the face of a mountain. When I removed myself from the tree I coughed up my platinum coloured ichor. My wounds started closing themselves quickly and I ran towards the fallen Leviathan. My xiphos was still planted on it's head. When I had arrived the Leviathan had started to flicker out of existence. The Leviathan dissolved into plumes of silver dust that was blown away by the wind. All that was left was my xiphos that still had it's ichor on it.

I took the xiphos away from the crater. My eyes for a moment wondered towards the bulk of the battle was taking place and I was impressed that our army was still keeping it's shape, even when the army was overwhelming them. My eyes then shifted to my sister who last time was heading to engage one of the other Leviathans and what I saw was fierce battle. The Leviathan was spewing what looked like liquid fire towards my sister.

Aphros used a technique she invented called the shadow step. She disappeared into her own shadow and for a moment she was impenetrable. Her shadow latched on to the shadow of the Leviathan she was attacking. She used the Leviathan's shadow and turned it into a pair of giant shadowy hands that wrapped themselves around the creature.

The Leviathan was not smart enough to realise that it had played into my sisters trap as it was frantically looking around trying to locate her. This gave her the time she needed to strike. The shadow hands started to constrict their grip on the Leviathan. It writhed in pain as it's own shadow was being used to kill it. Aphros knew well enough that she would need to kill it with her blades and not the shadows as they will consume too much of her energy. She plunged her twin daggers into the beast and it too dissolved into silver dust. Aphros smiled wildly at her work.

The remaining Leviathans roared angrily at the two of us as they all took to the sky one by one. One flew towards our army and the other two headed straight for Aphros and I. The one headed in my direction let loose it's fiery liquid breath and to say I was not a bit worried would be a lie. I was terrified at that point, but I couldn't let that stop me from doing what I had to.

As I was engaging the Other Leviathan, he heard cries of the Atlanteans. I could hear their cries of pain as they prayed to me. I did the one thing I could to quickly dispose of the Leviathan. I threw my xiphos across the battlefield impaling the beast and it quickly crumbled to dust.

I recalled my xiphos to my hand and flashed myself to Atlantis.

**3****rd**** POV**

_**The City of Atlantis the morning before the second battle at Thessaly **_

The citizens of Atlantis were in for a rude awakening on this day. They were seemingly unprepared, but it was not so. Commander Perseus had told them that the Titans would most likely try and destroy the gods' stronghold while they were preoccupied. He told them to stall for time as much as possible until they return or else everything would fail without their greatest city. "Sink the city if you have too" Commander Perseus had instructed Captain Abrax. "There is an enchantment that will allow our great city to flourish in the ocean, but it will come at a price should it come to that."

"B-but Sir-" Abrax tried to object

"No Abrax" Perseus said. "This may be the only way to save our people. Yes I understand your worries, but its better for you to become half fish than dead and our proud city laid to waste. Many cities and even worlds will be destroyed. This war will not only affect earth, but every world in creation and we would have to fight for every one of them here, but be not fooled. Many battles/ the most important battles will happen in the heavens."

Abrax looked at his friend curiously, "Perseus how can you be so sure of any of that will happen?" Abrax asked Perseus, who just sighed.

"Can you not feel it my friend?" Perseus asked and Abrax shook his head. "Then I am truly sorry, but even if I were to explain, it would simply overwhelm your mind."

"What do thy mean by that Perseus?" Abrax asked his friend. "Are thee saying that I am stupid?"

Perseus just laughed, "Of course not my friend" He said. "I am merely saying that thy shunt understand what is it I mean without feeling it."

"Okay" Abrax said.

"I am sure the Titans will send a portion of their army here" Perseus said. "What I don't know is how large. Lady Demeter was the one who came up with the incantation to sink Atlantis. She may not like war or anything outside land cultivation, but she is a brilliant at spells and foresight"

"I am afraid for our city" Abrax said

"As are we" Perseus said to him "Remember what I said should we be proven right."

Perseus dissolved in a flash of light. This left Abrax with the ultimate dilemma. If war comes to their doorsteps and are unable to win, he would have to plunge the city into the watery abyss that is the deep oceans.

Abrax sighed, "I solemnly hope thee are wrong, my friend" he said looking into the horizon and into the view of the rising sun.

**During the battle at Thessaly **

The city of Atlantis was peaceful. That was until a bright light flashed outside the city gates. When the light died down, there stood a massive army that had a hundred soldiers that looked as if they were already deceased.

Captain Abrax saw the flashing light and let out a sigh. 'I guess thy were right my friend' he thought to himself.

The army wasted no time and started their assault on the Atlanteans and their meagre looking army. Abrax on the advice of their commander told the rest of the army to be prepared to fight. None of the soldiers looked particularly eager to enter the battle. They were afraid for their families as the assault was too close to their homes, but live I rarely ever fair to anyone.

"Summon the water born lieutenant" Abrax instructed.

The moment Abrax made his orders, all of the dragons and their riders shot to the sky. The dragons circled around the city. They dove down and started releasing their fiery breaths as they descended. They also used their spiked iron tails to slam into buildings whilst breathing fire.

The dark riders dismounted from the dragons as they dove down. They used their shadowy armour to aide with the force of impact. Every single dark rider had a spear made of a dark metal that seemed to absorb light. Upon impact they used the dust cloud as threw their spears like javelins at any and every Atlantean, be that the elderly of children. The ploy of using the plumes of dust to block the sight of the Atlanteans was clever.

When the dust had settled, they all took out daggers or xiphos that were also made of the same shadow material. The riders ran towards the army as they flanked them at the back and they were powerless to do anything about it.

What was worse of all this army was more disciplined and trained than the one at Thessaly. This was their main army. The whole battle on Thessaly was nothing, but a ploy to draw the gods out of Atlantis.

The battle was going poorly, even with the waterborn. They were out maneuvered and outclassed. The city was close to ruins, Abrax was still reluctant to do as Perseus had instructed him to do. He wanted to be the one to save Atlantis. He was letting pride cloud his better judgement.

The cries of the Atlanteans echoes across the lands as they were being slaughtered. "O hear us," The Atlanteans cried "O Lords and Ladies. Bearer of our name, protectors of ours. Hear us. If we have ever decked your temple with garlands, or burned your thigh-bones in fat of bulls or goats, grant our prayer, and let your fury avenge these tear of ours upon our enemies."

Thus they prayed, and Perseus true patron of the Atlanteans descended from the battle of Thessaly and his xiphos firmly in hand with rage that trembled within him. He sat himself down away from the battle with a face as dark and twisted as the midnight sky. His xiphos rang and rattled came for death. With an ever a furious face, he descended upon the Titan army. And unto him death followed.

With xiphos in hand Perseus became a beast filled with bloodlust, yet never for ones he called friend. For many hours his fury descended upon the Titan army. Many are those brave souls who sought to challenge an enraged god, their deaths is what had followed them. Light cut from their eyes. Yet never a gleam had appeared in Perseus' eyes. For with slash of blade, his heart grew only darker. Pain clearly marked his proud majestic features. For no smile could spread in such loss.

Upon his face celebration of victory could not be sang. Loss and more loss was all the had presented. Worse was orders ignored in prideful disbelieving heart. Many are death could have been stopped, yet was all that could be seen. Victory in such death rang in bitterness of war.

"Abrax," Perseus cried with an ever a furious voice that held much power. Abrax ran towards his commander. Shame painted upon him. In heart he knew he failed the people he had sworn to protect. Why had he been unable to do as instructed? Was it pride that crept through his heart? Was it fright of the unknown? For I true no words of explanation came to mind. "Orders I give thee, yet my great city has fallen. To descend in sea I said. Not in death and destruction. Give reason as to why Atlantis now baths in misery? Orders I gave thee Abrax, to protect my city I said, yet here I stand met only with death of our people. Were orders not enough for thee? Did thee think thyself better than I as to cast my words asunder?"

The Captain Abrax quaked in stead of his commander. Never has he seen such fury and pain. "N-n-no Milord I-" He had started only to be cut from speech by the angry commander.

"I wish not to hear excuses. I wish only to hear reason of judgement you cast," Perseus said, "And you would be wise to speak truth."

Abrax continued to quake, his eye painted in disbelief. Never had he seen Perseus' ire, "I was overcame by pride and a selfish heart." He cried, Perseus' eyes only displayed that he knew of the reason. "I sought to be their hero. To show our people that you were never needed"

Perseus' eyes only shined with tears, "Such words that come from thee" he said, "One I called friend. The deaths of the people of Atlantis shall be thy legacy. Never again shall our people rejoice upon the sound of thy name. I order thee, tell our people of thy actions. Tell them of orders I gave. Tell them why their children bathe in bloody pools of their own blood. Tell them lies and thy soul shall wonder an eternity alone."

The eyes of Abrax prickled with painful tears and a sorrowful heart. The cries of the dying danced in dark elation upon his thought. To drive him insane they sought. Yet fault of their deaths rest solely upon him. Orders he was given. Orders he ignored. The hero he tried to be. Yet heroic deeds escaped his grasp as his actions reflect a jealous and prideful heart. His own family he saw slain as he mulled over his actions.

"O what have I done?" Abrax cried in anguish. "I selfish thought I have lost. My name has fallen, from hero and unto bearer of great shame. Yet neither burn my soul than faces of my slain family. O Patron of Atlantis save me from sorrow. Yes I deserve not absolution, but I ask thee Patron of Atlantis return my family. Take my soul for theirs. O Patron of Atlantis I beg of thee"

Perseus walked upon his friend, "I shall answer thy prayer," He said as he embraced his fallen friend, "But know this son of Balios such an act shall further condemn thee in thy afterlife."

Abrax nodded. "I claim my condemnation." He said. "Better I die for my family than live in torment of my actions."

Perseus could only bare a sad smile upon his friend. "Forget not to tell our people of thy actions" he said to him, "For it is needed. Purge thy soul of guilt and enter the afterlife with honour"

Abrax bravely stood, head held high. He bravely told the people of Atlantis of his actions. In surprise and shock they told him to not burden himself too much. No one person is without flaw. Even in grief the people of Atlantis remain loyal. In truth they came to respect him again, but in deed shall they never forget.

Perseus watched his people forgive one who helped cause destruction to their city. "I knew thee could swallow thy pride and confess thy sin to our people" Perseus said softly, "Goodbye my friend. Know that I forgive thee"

Abrax could hear the words of his friend as he felt life slowly leave him. Abrax died with a smile on his face. His family was returned from death, yet all was not well. Perseus knew this.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it, so please review. Next update will be in a week again. **

**Addio **


	9. Aftermath

_**The Aftermath **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**3****rd**** POV**

**Thessaly after Perseus left**

When Perseus left the battlefield a void was left, but the gods and their allies brushed it off and continued to fight.

Hera while she was fighting the countless monsters that the Titans seemed to possess, she could only wonder what kind of trouble her son had gotten into now. She knew it was something important or else he would not have left. What mother worries not for their children? Hera continued to ponder these questions while she hacked down her opposition out of pure instincts.

The last remaining Leviathan descended upon the battlefield with the sole aim of ripping the gods and their army apart to avenge it's fallen brethren. The beast wasted no time in making it's presence known when it released it's fiery breath on the field. The fire released was akin to water in how it flowed, but it was scotching the air.

Hestia the one god out of all them that had power over fire twisted and deflected the fire back at the monster, but it flew out of the way and released another wave of fire at Hestia. Hestia flew straight through the liquid flames and plunged her daggers in the eyes of the beast before she hit the ground again.

The monster roared in agony of the loss of it's sight. Hestia saw the monster flaying and took the opportunity to end it's existence. She took her twin daggers and imbued them with some of her power. She leaped and struck it on the head. It didn't take long to see it dissolve into silver dust.

The presence of the gods had stemmed the tides of the battle in their favour. The gods tended to move so quickly and fought efficiently. The losses they sustain was still appalling. The morning before the battle they had two hundred thousand man and now as the battle drew to a close they were left with only fifty thousand.

Atlas throughout the entire battle watched on with an amused look in his eyes. But his eyes and face contorted into a look of rage. He seemed to have sensed something that greatly angered him. His strategy had failed. Atlantis was saved as none of the soldiers he sent had returned to aid the ones in Thessaly.

"ARG!" Atlas growled in outrage

Atlas also noticed that his massive army had just been decimated by the so called meagre looking one of the gods, mind you the gods also fought. That didn't make Atlas feel better, not one bit. He was also worried about what he will have to tell his lord Kronos. If he lied he would be punished and if he tells him the truth he will be punished for incompetence. He was between a rock and a hard place.

"Curse you godling" He bellowed in fury. "CURSE YOU!"

The gods would have laughed, but their hearts were heavy and the air was moist with the scent of blood and decay. They were glad that they won, but now the true image of the war they had started is hitting home. It was only the beginning and those that know Perseus know things had to be far worse in Atlantis.

Atlas not wanting to fight six gods and fifty thousand men and women whose blood still buzzed in the throws of battle. Atlas hastily flashed himself away from Thessaly.

When Atlas had flashed away all of the adrenaline they had disappeared and the aftershock commenced and it hit harder than the night before. They all accepted that they might die, but that did not make it any easier on their souls. To see you friend being cut down in front of you affects a person. The soldiers were in for the worst night of their lives. But before than, they must prepare shrouds for the fallen.

The burning of the shrouds took the entire night and at the end they all looked haunted. They were people who would be more than happy to never wield a blade again, but they knew this was nothing compared to what is to come.

All of the gods did their best to try and comfort the weeping soldiers, but a weary heart can never truly comfort another.

The day after the war the gods convened inside their make shift war room.

"The shall come again with an even greater army." Demeter said. "What are we to do if they should come sooner? Would we be ready?"

The gods looked at one another nervously. "I surely doubt they have another army in wait" Zeus said. "If they have one we will need to recruit some more. What is left of our army is large for mortal conflict, but for immortal conflicts the number is too little"

"I agree with you brother," Poseidon said, "but where would we go? We cannot ask the Primordials, they should remain neutral or the cosmos shall fall"

"Don't you think I know that brother" Zeus said

Poseidon just sighed and shook his head in annoyance at his younger brother, "Lets hope this war does not last too long" he said

"That is all we can do for now" Hades said, "We must regroup and re-amass our army for the next battle. We need to setup recruitment strategies"

The gods nodded.

"I think we should hold another meeting tomorrow morning. Now is a time for mourning our fallen comrades" Aphrodite said to her parents, aunts and uncles

They simply left the tent without a word to show that they agree with what she said.

When morning came Aphrodite and Hera were intercepted by a beautiful girl with caramel skin and hair that shined in the morning sun. Aphrodite looked at this girl in awe at how beautiful she was even in the clothes of a handmaiden, but the subtle glow she was emitting was divine and not mortal, "Excuse me My ladies" she greeted respectful in a slightly timid, yet kind voice that would put Hestia to shame, "Do you know of Perseus?"

Hera looked this girl curiously, "Hello" Hera greeted in an equally gentle voice that radiated motherly warmth. "Why do you need Perseus?"

The girl blushed causing Hera and Aphrodite to understand what she wanted with Perseus. "I want to see if he is alright. I got worried when I didn't see him after the battle" she said with the furious blush on her lovely face.

Hera smiled at the thought that her son has found someone to love, "Yes dear I know where he is" Hera said "Before I tell you who might you be?"

"Ah. Sorry milady my name is Calypso daughter of Atlas" she said causing the eyes of Hera and Aphrodite to widen, but they didn't hold it against her as Hera's parents are both Titans. "Perseus is your son isn't he?"

"Yes dear. How could you possibly tell?" Hera asked

"He has your smile and cheekbones" she said to Hera

"Ah, I see. Perseus is now on Atlantis. I will flash you there now" Hera said transporting Calypso to her son. Hera turned back to her daughter who was smiling warmly. "Lets go"

"Yes lets" Aphrodite said

The mother/daughter duo arrived into the war meeting only to find that it was already over and everything has been decided. The other gods decided that they will need to recruit heavily in order to win the war.

"Hera, Aphrodite" Poseidon said "lets go to Atlantis to prepare for the mission"

They nodded and flashed away from Thessaly.

**After the battles and Abrax's death**

Perseus stood upon the tallest tower in all of Atlantis. Grief still fresh upon his thoughts. He looked upon the ruins of the city of Atlantis and felt his heart break as the cries echoed across the city. Funeral pyres were lit in every direction his gaze sat upon.

"So much death" he said to himself. "I guess it's time I do want should have been done in the first place"

Perseus sighed and jumped of the tower. As he plummeted he could feel the air currents streaming between his hair. It was refreshing to him, but the bottom was fast approaching, so he steadied himself for the impact with the ground. Just as he was about to hit the ground he used his powers to soften the landing. He landed softly on the ground without making a sound.

Perseus made his way to the town square and spoke in the minds of every living Atlantean, "Brace yourselves" he said with the utmost seriousness, "Life as you know it will never be the same"

After he said those words he started chanting in the language of the Protogenos. He was commanding the sea to accept the Atlanteans as one of it's children. The more he chanted was when the physical change on his people started. There was protective dome around the city. The foundations of Atlantis broke away from the main land. The earth outside the dome shook violently as Atlantis was drifting away. The water churned for a moment before it started swirling around the city. Slowly the water rose higher than the tallest tower they had. Clear sounds of the city groaning as the water engulfed it could be heard throughout.

Although the people of Atlantis had been warned to brace themselves they were not prepared for was to come. Even in the dome the Island shook so violently that they all fell to their knees. Despite the shaking all was rather calm if not gloomy. Fear spread throughout their bodies as they saw the water completely encasing the Island. The water seemed to drag the city into it. The city let out a groan as it started it's descent and it sent shivers to the spines of all.

The city slowly sank into the ocean depth. When it was completely submerged water started to pour into the dome that was protecting them. They all thought that were going to die and that their Patron had lied to them. But the moment the water made contact with them, their feet merged together. The merged feet now resembled the tails of fish albeit longer, but they still didn't have any scales. The scales started to form when the whole was completely covered in water. They felt burning sensation when gills opened on the sides of their necks. After an hour of descent the city hit the sea floor with a loud thud.

Perseus stopped his chanting and noticed that the city had been repaired from most of the damage. The city shone from the coral stones that now made up most of the buildings. From the center of the city a massive palace had risen. The palace was pearl white with a coral blue roof. The courtyard was adorned with statues of Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hera and Perseus. The pavement was white with sea blue marbling. The arch was supported by six massive pillars that gave of a golden glow to them. The huge front door was made of Blessed Atlantean bronze. When Perseus stood in front of the doors they opened without a sound.

Before Perseus could enter the Palace there was a flash of light emitted from behind him. It was Calypso the woman he met the night before. She looked as beautiful as she did than. "Hello Perseus" She said with a warm smile on her face that made Perseus smile at the sight. His heart and breathing became laboured with excitement. "How are you?"

"Err…I could be better, but-" He started, but didn't get to finish as Calypso wrapped her arms him to give him a nice warm hug to hopefully ease his woes. The simple gesture made Perseus smile a true genuine smile as he continued to embrace the young Titaness. Perseus looked at her with a new found adoration that sparkled in his crystalline sea green eyes that reflected the sea within. "Thank you"

Calypso shook her head and placed a finger on his lips, "Shh" She shushed him with the same gleam in her eyes. "There is no need to thank me. I just want to know you better"

Perseus smiled, "And I you" he said, "Will you stay with me?"

"Only if that is what you truly want" she answered him in hope that he truly wants her too stay. "You should know that Atlas is my father"

Perseus was shocked, but he cared little for who her father was, "Thank you for telling me, but it doesn't matter to me" he said to her, "I can see you love your father very much as a child should, yet you aid us in the war. I will never let you fight him; I will fight him if it came to it. You never have to raise a sword against anyone; I will never use it against you"

Calypso smiled at the handsome godling, "Thank you for understanding" she said and Perseus simple smiled.

"I have a plan that will help with the war in the future, but it will only work after we recruit as many men and women to fight in this war." He said looking around the now submerged Atlantis that gave off an ethereal glow. He had to admit it was more beautiful in sea than on land. The people of Atlantis would need to recover from the last attack. "Lets go inside. I myself am curious as to how the palace looks like from the inside. I hope it will be simple and not opulent"

Calypso and Perseus were about to enter the palace when three flashes of light illuminated the immediate area with the ethereal glow that pulsed with the raw power of their godly forms. A mortal would crumble to dust if they were to look upon these forms. The forms of the titans are another matter altogether. Just being in the area would cause the mortal or mortals in question to crumble to dust. The true forms of the Primordials affect the cosmos, they warp the very fabric of nature as they are nature not just the forces of it.

When the light show had ceased there were three very familiar faces that looked at the two with sly grins which caused Perseus and Calypso to inwardly blush their hearts out.

"Mother, father, Sister" Perseus greeted, "Is everything alright?"

They all nodded, "Yes my son. All is well for now" Hera said to her son with a motherly smile that made the person/being in question feel warm and safe with his mother around. No doubting Perseus was a mammas boy. "The war is upon us in full. The past two days were nothing more than little skirmishes that will decide nothing, but it does buy us a little more time to recruit. The issue is who do the actual recruiting"

"I-" Perseus stopped after getting an elbow to the chest by Calypso "I…I mean we will recruit. You guys do the planning. I'm just a warrior, not a strategist"

"When do we begin" Calypso asked the three gods and they all looked at the ground obviously afraid to answer her.

Aphrodite gathered the courage to speak up, "You should start after our little chat" she said looking at her twin brother who looked pale at the thought of leaving Atlantis unguarded. "We will take care of Atlantis when you are away on the recruitment mission"

Perseus still looked uncomfortable while Hera had tears in her eyes at the thought of him being away for months at a time recruiting for the war, but she accepted it as necessity. "Fine" Perseus said looking over to his parents and sister "But I want you to take of my xiphos, it is very powerful and I don't think you can use it"

Perseus unsheathed his symbol of power handing it over to his mother who he trusted more with it. Hera took the xiphos and her eyes widened in pure unrelenting shock. The power that was coursing through her was exhilarating, but she feared the power it was unnatural to have something so powerful.

"How did you make this?" Hera asked raising the blade of Atlantis, "How is it this powerful?"

"I enchanted it by fusing my power into it. Only you three besides me can hold it let alone wield it" he said

"Why is that" Poseidon asked

"I am directly of you and mother's blood" he answered, "So you can touch it. Please never use it. Just keep it safe"

They nodded, "I think you should get going my son" Poseidon said to Perseus with a proud gleam in his eyes.

"Of course" Perseus said embracing his family before he turned to Calypso and held out his hand "Shall we?"

Calypso nodded reaching for his hand as he flashed them both to go on an adventure with the woman he knows in his heart he already love even after so short of time he has known her.

**MOUNT OTHRYS (Before Atlas ran away)**

High in the heavens sat a palace perched atop a wondrous mount Etna where The city of Othrys could be located. The palace was milky white marble with golden pillars that supported the arches. The roof was ruby red with a dome in the middle. Various other palaces were adorned throughout the mountain, but they were nowhere near as grand as the Palace in the middle of it all. Even amidst the beauty of the city the air sat cold and malicious. A shiver could be seen among the people/beings of the city. In the grandest of the palaces a man sat atop a throne as black as the night sky. His face regal in it's beauty, yet his golden eyes sang with untold cruelty and malice. To either side sat eleven other majestic thrones that were not as grand or opulent as the one at the head. Five thrones rested unoccupied. Three of the empty thrones belonged to Rhea the queen of the Titans, Phoebe and Koios before they joined the godlings. The last two belonged to Oceanus and his wife Tethys who simply wishes no part in the war unless provoked. This angered Kronos greatly as this was not the first time that Oceanus decided to abstain from any sort of conflict.

Every Titan that was present in the Throne room had their gazes firmly rested upon the centre of the room where the hearth was. The smoke of the hearth created a vision of things that are taking place. Their faces at first held smug grins when they saw their army. They all expected an easy victory and put an end to the war before it truly began. They watch the interaction of Atlas and the gods with fascination. Atlas said something that seemed to anger a boy who was holding a sword that radiated more power than even the strongest of them, their king Kronos the sword's power was great that it created a wind strong enough to blow the doors of the Throne room. The boy however didn't radiate much power. His power was equal to that of any ordinary mortal. Kronos however was not fooled he knew the boy was a threat. The way he was holding his blades and how his eyes seemed to lose their focus and wonder around and back fast than most could see indicated that he was a warrior of the highest calibre.

When the fighting started, the vision shifted to another location. This time the vision rested upon the city of Atlantis. The Titans used their powers to send their strongest army to the stronghold of the gods. Their army wasted no time in launching their attack on the city. It seemed that certain preparations had been done before the battle started, but it was nowhere enough. Thirty thousand of their soldiers against one hundred thousand of the Titans strongest unit. The battle quickly turned into a slaughter house.

All the Titans present wore cocky smiles upon the sight of the deaths of their enemies. They could seen the Atlanteans praying for someone to save them. This caused the Titans to bellow out in laughter. The vision shifted to the Fields of Thessaly. The Titans expected to see another slaughter, but these guys were holding their own against the might of their army, but what shocked them most was that two of their fearsome Leviathans had already been killed and that another two was on the ground with the sword the boy was holding earlier protruding from it's head. The sword flew into the boy's hand and when it touched his hand he just vanished without so much as sound or flash of light. The vision shifted back to Atlantis.

The Titans were not prepared to see the anger that was present on his face when he laid eyes on the Titan army. He charged at the army with such speed and power that there was no defending his blows. The Titans sat there wide eyed as they saw the boy slaughter their army like it was nothing for hours he ravaged their army until nothing was left of their forces not even one had managed to escape with it's life.

The Vision Shifted back to Thessaly only to see a similar occurrence. Their army was completely destroyed. Only Atlas was left. Atlas looked shocked out of his mind at the sight. They and he knew he could fight any of them at once especially not with seven godlings present, so he turned tail and flashed away.

The Titans sat in their thrones with faces darkened by anger. They lost and lost badly to a bunch of upstarts. Kronos sat there still thinking about the power of the blade the boy had. If it gave mortal that much power what would it do for him the Titan king, but he knew that it would be extremely difficult to steal that blade. His anger suddenly flared up when he thought about the humiliating defeat. He also knew that the boy was one of their greatest threats and he couldn't be taken down like he did to his father. The boy was much too vigilant judging by his eyes. Who could have created a blade that powerful, because that level of power was close to the most powerful Primordials Nyx and Erebos. It was on par with his mother Gaea and father Ouranos, but it was wild and unfocused.

The Titan king was knocked out of his thoughts by a bright flash of light that erupted into the throne room and when it died down there stood Atlas with face alight with embarrassment and rage. He could scarcely believe that he was forced to flee the battlefield. "Argh!" he shouted.

The son of Iapetos was Furious, and his heart within his shaggy breast was divided whether to go back and fight the children of His Lord Kronos or to restrain himself and check his anger. While he was thus in two minds, and was drawing his mighty spear that sat compressed in it's sheath. Kronos His lord called out his name.

"Atlas!" Kronos called to the furious younger Titan, "Be not so enraged dear boy, wars are marred by loss"

Atlas' anger faltered for a moment before it rested upon his own father who was rather disappointed with his son's arrogance and lust for death.

"Milord" Atlas asked, "Did you see the boy Perseus at the battle field? How is it he posses such a powerful weapon?"

The entire Titan council looked towards their king, "I do not how it came to be that the boy hold such a fierce sword" Kronos said, "I know this, the boy is a threat to us all with that blade"

The council nodded to agree with their king that the boy was a big threat. Lucky for them that he is but a mere mortal and his life shall end soon as no mortal can evade the doors of death forever, one day the doors shall open and claim his soul and the Titans shall sing songs of rejoice, so they thought.

"Atlas my son" Iapetos said "Be clouded not by anger. Set your mind free. For however angry a man may be, he should never let it cloud him. I know not the future, but I know one day your cruelty shall be your bane."

Hyperion roared in laughter, "Oh please Iapetos" he said "Be not a fool, if not our cruelty w would have been destroyed by our father Ouranos, have forgotten so quickly brother?"

"Shut your mouth Hyperion" Iapetos Bellowed, "Which fool would listen to word told by you? You are a fool to not think cruelty is our bane. No mortal would ever willingly join us unless offered something in return"

"BAH!" Hyperion shouted in annoyance.

"We must create more monsters to fight on our side" Kronos said. "The war is too young to ascend to the heavens just yet. The monsters we create will act as decoys for the council. We need to forge more powerful weapons and I doubt our brother in Tartarus would be willing to fight with us"

"No they would not" Themis said to the council and Atlas. "We were not wise in our dealings with them. We should have rescued them, but we didn't even bother and now they wont bother with us. The danger is they would fight with your children and grandchildren should they rescue them and they will in time"

"We will just have to wait and see if it's true what you say" Iapetos said

"Milord" Themis said. "I wish to speak with you privately"

Kronos nodded, "Leave us" he said they all flashed themselves to their own domains and palaces.

Themis looked he younger brother and let out a sigh, "It's about the boy" she said

"What about him?" Kronos asked genuinely interested

"I think he made the sword" Themis answered

Kronos' eyes widened in shock, "Impossible, no mortal can wield such power as to make their own godly weapon" Kronos said in disbelief, "It can't be"

"He may be a young Primordial or just blessed by them," Themis said, "but that is highly unlikely. He must be a primordial or a powerful immortal judging by the raw, unfocused power of the sword. The only other oddity is that his aura of power is not very strong, but the blade hums in his hand which is a sign of ownership. That blade I fear is off limits to all but him"

"Watch him closely Themis" Kronos said and Themis nodded. "I would have him dead if I could. We must work around him if we are to succeed in destroy the godlings and the traitors"

"The girl who fought the other Leviathan is also one of our main threats, I felt the power coming from her. It was easily at our level perhaps close to you in power. She also resembled the boy in looks like they could be siblings. She looks so much like…Oh dear me" Themis said and Kronos looked her expectedly

"Who does she look like?" Kronos asked cautiously

"Hera, she looks like Hera and Poseidon like the boy" Themis said.

"What!" Kronos screamed as rage trembled from within. The room began to shake violently as he was releasing some of his power. Themis shrieked in fear at the sight of her brother. She was shocked to see just why he is the king and not one of their brothers like Oceanus and Iapetos. Hyperion is all bark and no bite in terms of power. "None of my children can produce children that powerful, except perhaps Hestia. Then how is it that the boy is a mere mortal?"

"I don't think he is" Themis explained, "I don't think he can radiate his power. It might destroy everything if left on it's own. He must have been blessed by the Primordials as a child without knowing it. I suspect that his sister was also blessed, but to a lesser extent"

Kronos was still fuming, "Argh!" he bellowed assuming his true titan form.

The Titan king's true form was absolutely corrosive. The sheer might of it's power caused the universe to distort. Time slowed and sped up over and over. Babies turned into teenagers. Teenagers turned middle aged. The middle aged turned old. The old disintegrated to dust in minutes. The effects were not restricted to mortals, many animal were killed by the strain of the time waves. The only place not affect were Atlantis and Thessaly, because of the godly influence.

"Milord Calm down" Themis said in a firm voice, bit it was laced with a hit of fear. "Brother Stop, you will destroy everything"

This seemed to lessen Kronos' fury as he reverted back to his more mortal looking form. "My apologies sister" Kronos said with a voice that still permeated anger. The throne room ceased to shake. "Leave me"

Themis did not need to be told twice as she hurriedly left the throne room to reflect on her suspicions. She knew that those two were indeed the children of Poseidon and Hera, but she suspects that her brother will ignore that fact.

'Brother you are a fool if you ignore them, which I know you will in your bitter denial of the truth. This war will last a very long time by the look of it. Brother I sense you will lose in the end. I will join our brother and sister in the end' Themis thought as she entered her palace.

Eons past as the war of the deities raged on, half of the cosmos had been reduced to rubble by the battles that have taken place within the heavens. But every war has an end and the end for this one has drawn close.

**Hey guys sorry about the long wait but I had some writers block, but anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	10. The fall of Atlas

_**Titanomachy's End Pt1: The fall of Atlas**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**Perseus POV**

**14 Billion years ago ( A year before the end of the Titanomachy)**

I watched as smoke billowed in the twilight of the night. The scent of burning wood wafted through the campsite that Calypso and I had been sharing. The night beckoned me to rise. And I answered it's call as I looked upon the face of my sleeping wife. Lifting the blanket that we had shared, I walked over to the campfire that was now nothing more than a few cinders that glowed dimly in the night. The warmth that it had once spread was long gone and replaced with a cold empty air.

I gathered some wood and piled them into the campfire. The wood sizzled slowly with smoke billowing across the night sky. The intense smoke for some reason did not manage to wake up Calypso as she slept. The smoke subsided after a few minutes and it was replaced by comforting warmth.

I sat the campfire looking absently at the crackling flames as they danced in the air illuminating the area with it's warm embrace. The war with Titans has made my heart heavy and my body weary. For Eleven Billion years we have fought and we were still no closer to victory. Half of the cosmos has been destroyed. The human population is decreasing every day. For eleven billion years Calypso and I have been recruiting all humans that were capable of bearing arms. For eleven billion years I have seen children going to war, being deprived of the childhood they deserved, for eleven billion years I have watched them die in battle or slaughtered in their own homes, for eleven billion years I have fought in the shadows.

I felt hot tears streaming down the edges of my eyes and cascading down my cheeks. The pain of war was unbearable, but what are we to do? The Titan council would have killed of all humans even without there being a war. Nowadays there is always a sense that the Titans have lost much of their power. I was knocked out of my musing when a pair of warm hands wrapped themselves around me. I looked over to see my wife with a worried expression clearly painted on her beautiful face. She placed a kiss on my cheek before sitting beside me as we stared into the fire in comfortable silence.

**3****rd**** POV**

Up in the heavens, thunder began to rumble as rain clouds began to form. The couple did not take notice of the occurrence of the gathering clouds. The clouds permeated the air with the scent of rain, but there was no rain. The clouds swirled and formed a large funnel that struck the ground next to the couple. Lightening crackled inside the funnel. The power that rolled of the funnel cloud was so immense that Calypso nearly passed out, but her husband kept her conscious.

In a second the funnel disappeared leaving behind the smell of Ozone in the air. In the centre of where the funnel was stood a man with midnight black hair and ancient, but immensely beautiful sky blue eyes that crackled with electricity and power. His face was angelic, yet it held a great sadness behind it. Perseus looked at the man before him worriedly as he could sense the far reaches of his power. It made Kronos look like spec. "Do not fear me son of Poseidon and Hera, brother of Aphrodite. Or you His you Titaness bribe, Calypso" The man proclaimed and Perseus looked at him suspiciously. "I am not an enemy. I wish to aide you and your wife"

"Who are you?" asked Calypso timidly

The man smiled warmly at Calypso, "I am the Heavens and skies. Ruler of the third age of the cosmos. I am Ouranos father of the Titans." He said, causing both Perseus and Calypso to bow in respect. "Do not bow to me. I am no longer the ruler, besides I was poor ruler at that. I was not only betrayed by my wife, but also my children. I must not have been a very competent father and husband let alone ruler of the cosmos judging by the fact that my sons bar Oceanus, destroyed my mortal body with the help of their mother"

He looked like a broken man as he said those things. "Great grandfather, don't be so sad. We can be your new family. I am sure my parents would love for you to live with them." Perseus said with a warm smile as Calypso nodded.

Ouranos smiled warmly at his great grandchildren with love that a grandfather should have for his descendants, "Thank you child, but I must decline for now" he said looking at the couple. "My essence is still repairing itself. I am using the energy that I have gathered in the few billion years that I have been conscious enough. I want to give both of you my blessings. They will enhance your abilities, making them more potent, but it will not give you power. Do you agree?"

The both nodded. Ouranos started to chant in the language of the Primordials. For some odd reason Perseus had always understood it even more than any other language he was taught as he was growing up, so he understood every word that Ouranos said as his eyes widened as he felt a warm sensation invading the pits of his stomach. The feeling was like power that had been dormant being awoken. The power within him surged in his body. The feeling became overwhelming for him, but he did not pass out. The feeling only lasted mere moments and then it was gone.

Ouranos and Calypso looked gob smacked at the power rolling off Perseus in droves. It was it was making Ouranos' skin itch and the strain from the power was overwhelming him slowly. He had only ever felt power this great once before from Erebos and Nyx. But this one is different. It was not space or the fabric of space. It was just Perseus. He will never fade with that much Power flowing through him. Perseus and his sister had the presences to be a Primordial, but because they were forth/fifth generation one could not call them that, but in the traditional sense at least

Perseus subconsciously locked away ninety percent of his power and even then it was immense. It was twice as powerful as Kronos himself, which is a great feet, considering he doesn't even have domains.

Ouranos raised his hand to the heavens, "I Ouranos Give you dominion of all weather in the cosmos." He said as a blue light glowed around a stunned Perseus. "Use my gift well. Make me even more proud"

After he had given his descendents his blessings, Ouranos' form disappeared back to the heavens where he could regain his energy again. Perseus and Calypso were left with warm smiles and a feeling of hope that they did have before. They felt that maybe the war was about to end. Both Calypso and Perseus sat in their embrace until they were both consumed by sleep.

**Perseus POV**

I didn't realise that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone stirring in my arms. I could feel the embrace of the morning sun on my skin as my sleep filled eye opened. Calypso also seemed to have just awoken. She had a bright early morning smile as hair gleamed in the sun. The morning breeze was refreshing. There was a scent of morning dew and Calypso's forest pine scent invaded my lungs, it was most glorious.

Caly had a warm smile on her face, "Morning Love" she greeted as I kissed her forehead. "I take it you slept well"

"Yes did sleep well, and you?" I asked her

"I slept well thank you" she answered with her ever present smile, but it turned serious rather quickly. "We need to go to Atlantis"

A nodded was all I could manage, before she snapped her fingers and our entire campsite disappeared like it was never there. I doused the campfire with water signalling that it was time to flash back to Atlantis, my City. I held out my hand for her as we dissolved in a sea breeze mixed with pine.

We flashed into the throne room of Atlantis where my parents were talking to Aphros who had a deep frown on her face, "Morning Family" I said as they looked up in surprise. They smiled a little, but it was forces, there was something seriously wrong. "What's the matter?"

"We think that one of the Primordials is helping the Titans." Mother said as both Caly and my eyes widen.

"Who do you think it is?" Caly asked my mother who was now also like a mother to her.

"Eros, Protogenos of Love and Desire" Father answered her, "We also believe that he was the driving force in the deterioration of the mental stability of the Titans. He must have filled their hearts with desire for power, which eventually turned into lust for it and over time it corrupted them."

I nodded, "That does make perfect sense." I said in understanding. "When we met Ouranos last night he explained that something in his rule just changed, Gaea was never really the same. She had an air of madness around her."

Their eyes widened when I said we met Ouranos, "Y-you met Ouranos?" Mother asked and we both nodded. "What is he like?"

I smiled sadly at her as I recalled Ouranos and the aura that surrounded him, "He is a broken man. He is extremely saddened that his family betrayed him to such a severe extent" I answered and they nodded with understanding that shone in their eyes as subconsciously tears fell in all of our eyes. "I told him he will always have a family with us, but he declined and gave us his blessing with some of the power he gathered to form a body."

"What kind of blessing was it?" Aphros asked excitedly

"He gave me Dominion of all weather in the cosmos. My rule over weather is second only to Ouranos' own and always will be" I said. "Caly's abilities were made more Potent than they had ever been before"

"I see" was all my father said with smile "I wish we could celebrate you getting a domain, but we have much to do"

"Yes, I think I know a way to end the war" I said as they all looked me with the utmost attention, which made me feel a little uncomfortable. "We need to go to Tartarus and release the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires if are to prevent the war dragging on any longer. Free them and they will fight on our side and they might even forge you weapons that can stem the tide. I can see it in your eyes that you have all grown weary of it as I have. Another way is to remove Atlas from the equation. Even with Koios and Pallas we have not been able to gain the up hand. Their army is simply too large to outwit even if we wanted to, so we outwit the leader by doing something he would never expect. I will go to Othrys and take him out. These to plans are extremely dangerous and I cannot go down to Tartarus yet. Defeating Atlas is the main priority"

My mother's eyes widened in fear of me going to Othrys, "If you are going to Othrys than so am I" she said, I wanted to protest, but the look I was getting was terrifying. "I am going with you young man and that final"

"Mama, I'm billions of years old" I whined.

"Yet you whine like a five year old" She said. I saw Caly and Aphros giggling like little girls.

"I am also coming with you brother" Aphros said, to which I nodded in defeat.

"Fine" I said to them before looking at my wife. "You need to stay her love, I know you are a great warrior, but that is why you should stay and protect our great city"

She smiled at me, "I was going to stay anyway. I may hate Atlas, but he is still my father, so I don't want to see him hurt. Try not to destroy him Perseus" she said to me

"Father you need to hold a war council with every immortal on our side and inform them of the plan" I said. He nodded and shot a beam that past through the ceiling. The beam of light was beacon to all our allies. "I will pretend to be one of the guards of the throne room"

Moments later thirteen bright flashes of light erupted in the throne room. When the light died down, there stood fourteen immortal all radiating their power. The most powerful of them was Grandmother Rhea Titaness of generations. The other immortals in attendance were Lady Phoebe Titaness of bright Intellect, Lord Koios Titan of Intellect, Lord Pallas Titan of Warfare, Lord Helios Titan of the Sun, Lady Selene Titaness of the Moon, Lady Métis Titaness of Wise Counsel, Lady Styx Goddess the River Styx, Along with my aunts and uncles.

It's safe to say that they all radiated an air of power and authority. Physically, they were young and beautiful, with regal faces and postures to match. Their clothes were made from the finest silks. Some even had a look of snootiness to them, but the way they all spoke showed that they were rather grounded or as grounded a deity could be.

Grandmother Rhea looked over at my parents with a questioning expression, "Why have you called all of us here my son?" She asked and father shifted a bit in his throne

"Err…I called you all here, because I may have plans to end the war" He said looking in my direction. The other deities in the room sat up straight and motioned him to continue. "We need to go to Tartarus and free the Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires from their prison. They would be great allies. Also we need to capture Atlas. But this means going to Othrys to do it. Neither of these plans are easy or without dangers, but it may very well be the only way to win."

Most of the deities murmured in approval except Zeus who shifted nervously, "How can we be sure that the plan will work?" he asked

Aphros looked him seriously, "We cannot, but it is the best plan we have" she said.

Pallas rose from his throne and stood in the middle of the throne room with a disciplined and serious posture, but his eyes held hints of mischief in them, "Who will go where" he asked the war council.

"Aphrodite and I will go to Othrys, while Hades, Poseidon and Zeus go to Tartarus." Mother said. The Titans looked at Aphros and mother nervously about them going to Othrys alone, which was noticed by mother. "We cannot have many people going to Othrys or it would fail. Two is enough, but we would need to be extremely careful as father will be there."

Helios while the others were discuss the plans to defeat Kronos and his wicked council, his eyes descended upon the sword at the side of the throne room that was in a display, "What is that?" he asked the council pointing at the sword.

"That's the blade of Atlantis" Aunt Hestia said, which earn her some questioning looks. "It was forged eleven billion years ago just before the start of the war by an Atlantean boy named Perseus. It was his blade, but he feared it's power. The enchantments placed on it make it very powerful"

Zeus' eyes flared up when he heard my name, "You mean that mortal who died in Thessaly all those years ago?" he asked and she nodded. When he looked at the blade his hands started to quiver remembering what it did to him back then. "That sword is dangerous, no wonder he feared it. I had only touched it when it started destroying my essence, as well as burning my hand to the point of disintegration"

Helios looked sceptical, so he rose from his seat and went towards it. When he was in front of it, he looked at it longingly. He held out his hand to remove it from the display. The moment his hand touched the blade, his expression changed from longing to pure horror and pain. He slumped to the ground. His hand was slowly turning to ash. Mother ran quickly to the sword and took it from him. They were all shocked to see nothing happening to her except the amount of power rolling off her in waves. The ones especially shocked were Phoebe and Koios. Grandmother Rhea has known about it from the very beginning. She taught me the enchantment in the first place.

Grandmother looked at Helios with amusement in her eyes as she healed his injuries, "Greed is the bane of a kind heart, seek not for power not your own." She said looking him in the eye. "If it's master feared it so, what hope do you have of controlling it? Now Hera be a dear and put back the xiphos in it's stand"

Mother did exactly what she was told to do without protest as my symbol had always scared her. "Mother, how do you know so much about the sword?" mother asked grandma, who merely smiled

"I was the one who taught Perseus the art of magic and the elements. He was always a gifted child like…" she trailed off. "Although forging did not come as naturally to him like to his younger sister who was natural. His sister was more cunning than him, but intellect wise they were equals. His deduction skills were second to none. But I am blabbing the main point is that he was gifted in the mystic arts to the level Phoebe here"

"Impossible" Koios said in awe, "How can a mortal have power equal to an immortal?"

"He was blessed by Erebos, Nyx and Thesis" Grandmother said as my eyes and the eyes of everyone in the room widened

"How is that possible?" mother asked looked at me

Grandmother just smiled and looked at me as she put a finger over her lips, "Hush now child, that is for later and lets leave the blades alone. It is not for any of us here" she said, causing them all to nod as they returned to their thrones. "The plan you come up with must be completed quickly I fear. Someone is helping my husband, someone powerful like a primordial. Whenever I go near Othrys I find my thoughts being invaded by lust for vengeance and blood. It is safe to assume the Primordial Eros has corrupted the Titan council even further with his powers over lust. So Hera and Aphrodite, you must act swiftly when arrive. Atlas will most likely be in the training arena or anywhere there is mead being sold. Now my sons you will need to leave immediately for Tartarus as there probably is war meeting taking place as we speak. Iapetos is still distracted by it so go and try and remain safe."

Father and his brother immediately flashed out and I removed my guard costume. "Grandmother Rhea" I greeted her with a smile.

She held out her hands calling me for a hug, which I obliged, "Perseus my boy" she said smiling. The others who didn't know of my existence looked shocked and close to feinting. "How have you been?"

My smile faltered a bit, "Weary of war." I said and she nodded in understanding "But either than-"

I was cut off by an upset Helios who looked to still be in discomfort, "How are you still alive?" he asked and I could see that most were wondering the same thing. "And why…why would you place such an enchantment on it?"

I smiled at him, "I'm immortal, naturally" I said to him. "And as for the enchantment, well the sword is my symbol of power"

They all had Os on their faces when I said that, "But, why stay hidden?" Phoebe asked. "Would it not be better to be known?"

I shook my head, "I am not much of people person" I said. "I prefer small groups."

"So when should the mission to Othrys begin?" I asked "Because I would rather not go now, if was possible, but I will if it was imperative to go."

Phoebe looked at me with a sad smile, "I am sorry Perseus, but proper introductions would need to happen later. The Titan council is about to end and I suspect that Atlas will walk to his palace that is located next to the main palace." She said sadly, I just looked her with understanding before catching glimpse of a scared looking Caly.

"Don't worry love, we will be fine" I said to her, but it did nothing to step her pooling tears. "Grandmother, could you look after Calypso?"

Calypso walked over to me with more tears in her eyes as she gave me a crushing yet warm hug, "Take care of him" she said looking at my mother and sister. "He can be reckless if left alone"

"Don't worry child Perseus will be fine" mother said before she and Aphros flashed out in perfect unison, to which I followed suit.

When I arrived in Othrys, I saw mother and Aphros in a crouched over. From the looks of it we were in front of the Throne room behind the bushes. Our view was slightly obscured, but we could see enough. It took only a minute before Atlas waltzed out of the throne room with another two Titans who were smaller, but had the same air of cruelty that Atlas had. The Titan on the right of Atlas had blonde hair and molten red eyes that revelled in destruction. In his hand was a massive war hammer that could destroy city in a moments notice. He wore a silver cuirass, over a regal black tunic, with silver vambraces on his arms and greaves on his legs.

The other Titan on the left was about the same height as Atlas with same facial feature except that he was less imposing and lacked an air of discipline that Atlas radiated. He had the shade of black hair as Atlas, but his eyes were a dull grey, almost as it glazed over. His body twitched as if waiting to act. He wore a similar cuirass, but his was bronze, over an equally regal red tunic, with bronze vambraces on his arm and greaves on his legs. Twin daggers were sheathed on either side of him.

Atlas looked like what you would expect a true general to look like, but he was far less disciplined than Pallas, but made up for it with ingenuity and a cunning mind. His face was brutish and harsh, but it he was still what women would called ruggedly or devilishly handsome. He didn't have the almost feminine look to him like the other two. He was a manly man. He wore a platinum cuirass with a picture of dragon breathing fire on it over black tunic, with platinum vambraces on his arms and platinum greaves on his legs. There was retracted spear strapped on his back.

Aphros, mother and I wore bronze cuirasses over white tunics with bronze vambraces and greaves. That had images of water on them. Our armour very simple, yet commanded respect. Both my sister and mother had twin daggers, while I had a bronze makeshift xiphos I made. It didn't have the same hum when I held it but it was balanced in my hand.

The air was crisp and cold, with anticipation of battle. We waited for the Titans to go far enough for us to attack without attracting too much attention. When they were far enough Aphros leaped into action. They lunged at the titans on the sides of Atlas without warning. I quickly lunged at Atlas who at that time was waiting for an attack. So he side stepped, well he tried, but I was too fast. I ended up cutting a fairly deep gash of his left arm.

"ARG!" Atlas bellowed in pain. He quickly drew his spear to face me head to head. He lunged at me with speed I didn't think he had, but was still to bulky and cumbersome for a surprise attack. He thrust his spear towards me, which I easily side stepped to the left before I slashed the outside of his arm. I planted a strong knee into his stomach causing him to stagger back with his gold ichor dripping out of his mouth.

If Atlas was any other man, the knee to the stomach should have ended the fight, but it only served to enrage me. He changed his spear into a 5ft long silver Kopis. I charged at him hoping with my mock symbol of power in hand. I hacked at him furiously, but he was parrying my strikes with fine precision, so decided to launch an attack of his own, which was a rookie mistake. I went down and swept him of the ground. As I was about to plunge my Xiphos into him, he rolled to the right and fired a beam of energy at me. The blast sent me flying a few metres away.

I groaned a bit, but quickly got up, but the big brute was already charging at me at godly speeds. I got ready in time to defend myself against his strike. We traded blows for a while before, I saw that he was smiling like a mad man, "Very good godling" he said with a smile. "I haven't had this much fun in ages, but now regrettably I must end this fight. I have a war to plan"

As soon as he said that he lunged at me and I lunged at him as well, when our blades met the ground shook beneath us. His strikes came at me so quickly that I was forced to defend myself. For a while all I could do was parry his attacks until I found an opening. He was a better swordsman than I had thought, but his form had many flaws, his strike are full of power and speed, but lacks the brain of a warrior.

When Atlas tried to jab at me, I saw an opening, so stepped inside his guard and grabbed his left wrist, twisting it. Atlas tried to overpower me, but I was stronger so increased my grip on his wrist. Atlas fell on one knee before I kneed him in the chest again, but this time he did not fly backwards, because of the vice grip I had on him. Ichor was pooling in his mouth as he was struggling under my grip. The gashes on either side of his arms were starting to leak ichor profusely.

Atlas did not want to go down easily as he swung right fist towards my right. When the impact came, the pain was so immense; it was like my ribs were shattered by the blow. I suspected that they were, but I heal quickly. The one I didn't do was loosen my grip. I levelled my xiphos plunge into his chest, but before that I summoned arcs of lightening as rain started to fall. The lightening was illuminating the night sky. The crackling of lightening was so loud and ominous, that I was surprised Kronos didn't come outside to see what was going on. Bolts of lightening, hit the blade causing it to crackle violently with sparks of electricity. When the blade connected with his flesh he hollered in pain and he was quickly losing consciousness.

When I was done with my fight with Atlas, I saw that my mother had already disposed of the other two Titans as they were both knocked unconscious. My mother looked at me, "Let go back to Atlantis with these three" she said and I nodded before flashing out.

**Another week another chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint, if it does too bad, better luck next time I guess. Review if you want to let me know your thoughts or any suggestions you may have.**

**Thank you for reading. I will try to update quickly if you review. I get 20 reviews I update on Thursday. If I don't next week it is.**

**Addio**


	11. The harrowing of Tartarus

_**Titanomachy's end Pt 2: The Harrowing of Tartarus **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**_

**3****rd**** POV**

**Gates of Despair (Underworld)**

The three brothers managed to flash themselves directly to the gates of the Underworld. The area around the gates was misty, but the air was surprisingly dry. It scraped the back of their throats like sharp knives. Countless ghostly figures formed from the mist as they proceeded to lunge at the three gods. The ghosts just went through the gods like nothing happened, but it was not so. From each passing ghostly figure, they received memories of how they died. This was closely followed by the pain of their deaths. Worse over were the howling screams they could hear. Each scream chilled their bones.

The voices of the fallen echoed in their minds, "You promised us." They screeched at the gods, their voices heavy and sharp like claws grating their brains. "You lied to us. You said you would protect us."

_LIARS! MURDERERS! WE FOUGHT FOR YOU! YOU KILLED US! YOUR LIES KILLED US! _

The voices shrieked over and over in their minds, "_We fought for you. We fought for your lies. We died for your lies. You killed us. It was you. You left us to our deaths. Why didn't you save us? You did not care for us. You used us for your ends. We were pawns for your lies. Why did you do it why did we die for you? Why was our blood spilt? For your lies_" the cried with raspy voices that echoed like sharp nails on a chalk board. The visions and pain of their deaths would not let up on the minds of the three brothers.

The worst was to come. They started to feel the emotions of each and every person that died or saw their families being killed. The feeling of hopelessness resonated in the gods. Poseidon was the hardest hit. The despair ravaged his mind and all he could see were the faces of his children and lover being killed over and over. The visions and the feeling of despair prickled his heart with undiluted grief as he crumpled to the ground sobbing. The visions were unbearable to his weary heart. The other two were just frozen. They felt nothing, just devoid of any joy, happiness, pain, sadness and grief. They were just hollow inside. The visions were close to destroying them completely.

Poseidon steeled his nerve and got up even with the visions still heavy on his psyche. This was only the gates of the underworld and not even the underworld itself and they were already being affected to this extent. He knew they wouldn't survive very long if they were to go without getting the help from someone who has been there before, someone too old and powerful to be affected by the visions.

So Poseidon got down on his knees and swallowed his pride, "O goddesses Gaea, ever present mother of earth hear my plea. Aide us in our time of need" Poseidon prayed to the earth goddess with tears running down his cheeks. "We will never make it without your help"

For a moment nothing happened, but then the earth rumbled. Dust swirled furiously into the shape of a funnel and slowly from the dust cloud an earthen figure formed. The figure was with a definite form besides being humanoid. After a few seconds the shape of beautiful woman formed. She stood tall, proud in front of Poseidon with a neutral expression. She had muddy brown hair with kind, but sad forest green eyes with a hint of violent pink that displayed hint of madness and malice that told Poseidon of the power she held. Her beautiful face was regal, motherly and soft.

The Ancient goddess looked at her grandson expectedly, "Why have you called me here son Kronos and Rhea? What is it that you seek from me?" she asked with deadly seriousness as her eyes flashed violent pink and back to the forest green, Poseidon noticed the change, but he wasn't going to say anything about them to her out of fear. "Speak child"

Poseidon was shaking slightly in fear, "We-we are trying to rescue your children from their prison" he said timidly. "We will never make it and we don't even know where in Tartarus they may be. You are our only hope in finding them."

The goddess's mood perked up with the knowledge of them trying to free her children from the pit they were in. Little did she know that she was the one to imprison them there due to her brother's corrosive powers, "I shall help you grandson, just free them from their cages. I will give you my blessings. This will protect you minds until you reach Tartarus. You Poseidon I will give you a domain over the earth" she said, before she started chanting in the old tongue of the Primordials. Zeus and Hades were freed from their state of immobility and looked at the goddess in shock. "You Poseidon I shall bestow to you dominion over the tremor of the earth. I name you Poseidon god of Earthquakes and Prophecy the seer of fate. They are for having courage enough to pray to me. Now I shall take my leave, but before that, remember to head to the heart of my brother's realm, there you will find the Palace of Night and Darkness. Ask them for assistance or you will fail and I will punish you for your failure, so don't fail me boy, free my children. Goodbye grandson, we shall meet again that much I know."

The goddess' form dispersed into fine dust before disappearing from the brothers. Two of which looked at Poseidon with questioning looks. "Did we miss anything?" asked Zeus who was oddly happy for his brother.

Poseidon nodded at his brother's question, "Yes brother. You and Hades missed much in your state of shock" Poseidon said with a sad and haunted look in his eyes that his brothers shared, "We need to go"

Zeus and Hades just nodded with a word being said. The three brothers approached the gates with caution. The misty ghouls were still going through them in droves, but Gaea's blessing was keeping them out of their minds. The gates opened with a very creaking noise that grated on their nerves. They walked through the gates and instantly felt themselves getting weaker by the second. The knees were buckling and shaking as they felt their energy streaming out. Gaea's blessing was protecting them from the mental effects

They were in the hall of weakness. It was a beautiful passageway with black marbled wall with depictions of cowardice and weakness. There was a large statue of a man weeping holding a child in his arms. The inscription read: Abrax the brave, the spirit of redemption and fortification. He paid for his weakness with the loss of his family by ignoring orders ordained to him by his patron and friend, but redeemed himself by giving up his soul to bring back his family from death's cold uncaring grasp. The three brothers saw a small wooden door with an inscription that said: Passage of the Damned: Entrance to the abyss of Tartarus. The brothers did not have a choice, but to open the door, they all looked scared at what they might find in there in the underworld nearly broke them, what would Tartarus do to them?

**Othrys during the battle with Atlas, Perses and Epimetheus**

Kronos sat on his obsidian throne with his scythe in hand. He was deep in thought; he couldn't possibly understand why the war with his children was taking so long. He could feel that they were slowly losing their power and Themis had left his side to remain neutral. Prometheus also chose to be neutral in this war. His brother Iapetos was only on his side out of fear of his temper.

'The gods shouldn't be this powerful. Someone powerful is helping them, but who could it be? The only being that could have aided them that is powerful enough to remain hidden is a Primordial, but that is unlikely. Milord Eros would have sensed their power.' Kronos thought as he started having vision of a handsome man with sea green eyes and black hair like his son Poseidon and cheek bones like his wife Rhea or daughter Hera and he guessed it would be Hera rather than Rhea.

Kronos initially thought it might be a coincidence until he saw his wife teaching the boy the mystic arts. The vision shifted to the boy walking with a girl who looked like his female counterpart in that she had the same black hair, but ocean blue eyes and regal cheek bones like him and his daughter Hera. "Come on Perseus, you need to show me how to perfect my spell casting ability and I will teach you how to craft" the girl said. Kronos recognised her as Aphrodite his supposed sister, but the way she looks he knew she was his grandchild. The name she said made Kronos sweat. It was the name of the boy with the powerful sword he saw so long ago.

The vision shifted to the boy Perseus being trained by his wife Rhea along with his sister Aphrodite, "Focus Perseus" Rhea lectured, Kronos was shocked to see this side of her. She had always been nothing, but kind and gentle to everyone. But here she was pushing the boy to his limits. The boy was breathing heavily with Platinum ichor dripping from his mouth, his hands were shaking, but not from fear of losing to his grandmother, but of the unknown. Kronos was shocked to see the boy bleeding the blood of the Protogenoi "I'm waiting Perseus. Attack! And don't try to hit us and just do it. I know you can if you wanted to. You are more powerful than this. You need to embrace it Perseus. Your sister has already embraced her power. You need to do the same child."

Perseus closed his eyes for a moment as his wounds cleared without a mark. When he opened them again, his eyes were filled with a new found resolve, but was still holding back a massive amount of his power that much Kronos could see. Perseus lunged at both his sister and grandmother with his sword raised in an arch. He slashed at his grandmother who blocked his attack with disappointment shining in her eyes. She wanted him to let his power loose, so he could learn to control it. Aphrodite snuck up on her brother while he was still concentrating on their grandmother. She slashed at him, but he was fast enough to parry away the brunt of the slash, but he had a deep gash across his chest.

While he was parrying his sister's blows he failed to notice Rhea sweeping at his legs until he fell to the ground and his sword clattered out of his hand, "Perseus!" Rhea scolded, "Get up and fight boy. How are you going to protect your family if you can't give it everything you have? Embrace the power Chaos gave you boy. Let all out child stop restraining yourself. You need to learn to control it Perseus or you will fall victim to it. Now get up and show me your might. Don't be scared of it, never be scared of who you are, that power hiding within you is a part of you us it Perseus. Now get up and fight boy!"

Perseus hesitantly got up. His breathing was slow, but not laboured as before. His head was still facing the ground. His body was lightly glowing. When he looked at both his sister and grandmother, the floodgates to his power opened. Both Aphrodite and Rhea smiled as they unleashed their power as well. Kronos looked at his Wife in shock. He didn't know she was this powerful. Her aura was even in a vision from the past, it was sending shivers down his spine, but her aura was nothing compared to the girl it was so massive that it was constricting his chest while making him shiver furiously, but the boy's aura was so immense that he felt absolutely nothing, it seemed to go on flow like a waterfall to the point where he felt nothing, but he knew it wasn't nothing. The power in the boy's eyes was frightening, because he will not be bound to any of his domains, his domains will be bound to him.

The girl lunged at such speeds that Kronos couldn't register and by the look of it neither could Rhea. Perseus charged almost as quickly as his sister. Rhea just smiled, "I knew you could do it my grandson" she said trying to sense their auras.

The vision shifted to when Rhea was teaching Perseus how to enchant objects. He saw Perseus crafting a beautiful sword that he been dreaming of for eons. The blade of Atlantis as he heard it was called. The sword at first didn't radiate anything until Rhea told the boy to repeat after her when he was holding the Xiphos. When he was done power flowed out of the boy and into the sword. The boy crumpled to the ground clearly exhausted from the effort, because he passed out a moment later in his grandmother's arms. Rhea carried him to his room. She was smiling at her grandson.

The Visions stopped and a voice resonated in his mind, "That was some of the childhood of Perseus. He will be a threat in the future. He is your grandson. He is the son of your son and daughter Poseidon and Hera. Go outside young one prevent them from taking your little disciple" The voice said to Kronos.

Kronos' eyes widened, "Yes Lord Eros" he said before flashing out of the throne room.

When Kronos flashed outside the room Eros smiled wickedly, "This is going to be fun to watch." He said to himself as he too flashed outside and stood in the shadows. He saw Kronos looking at a piece of charred stone that was crackling with electricity. Kronos looked on into the horizon and sighed as he muttered a few unsavoury words at Ouranos. His eyes shifted to their original gold colour for a moment and exposed a lot of grief and regret. Eros fumed at the sight and started chanting again to change Kronos' eye back to the lighter shade of gold that were filled with malice and evil. "Yes young Kronos, my not so willing servant. I want you to destroy them all, so that I may claim the cosmos for myself"

Eros in his arrogance failed to notice five figures looking at him with disgust. They were all thinking about how could they be related to such evil? Now Kronos who in truth was innocent of all actions he has committed unwillingly was going to suffer. One of the figures looked on with sadness on her face, "O father, how could you be so cruel?" she asked at no one in particular, but the others heard her and they looked equally as sad.

One of the figures who wore a beautiful deep black chiton with eyes that looked like quasars gave her a warm hug, "Don't worry yourself too much child all shall get better in time." She said as she went to the male figure who looked ready for battle, his eyes were like black holes.

The other two figures who both wore white chiton just looked at their older brother in contempt. "Chronos, Ananke. What did you see?" asked the being in the armour.

The two looked at their brother at the same time, "In a time far from the present a great war shall be fought with Eros and we fear our brother Tartarus and sister Gaea shall be on his side" they said in perfect unison and it was giving the others the creeps. "Erebos, Nyx and Thesis. The boy son of Poseidon shall be your lieutenant, but also your equal give him your domains as you have already blessed him at birth and he will fight in your name and for his family. First aide his father in Tartarus, if you do the boy will accept to be your champions, but remember he is your equal"

They flashed away without a word leaving behind waves of darkness.

**The doors of Tartarus.**

The door of Tartarus opened. They stood there for a while contemplating whether to go in or not. Neither answer was appealing especially for Poseidon who knew if he didn't his son would take it upon himself to go since it was his plan. Poseidon looked at his brothers before stepping through the threshold. Zeus and Hades followed suite moments later albeit reluctantly.

Once they passed through the doors they entered the realm of Tartarus and it was not what they expected. It was not frightening at all. I was pure white. The air was pleasant and the temperature was warm and nice. At first they thought that this was going to be easy until they saw that the whole place was just a still white room that seemed to stretch to the ends of the universe. The place was eerily quiet. There was absolutely no sound and worse the door they came through had disappeared into the white.

Hades tried to talk to his brother, but he found that his voice was muted as was his hearing. The endless stream of white was grating on his nerves. 'Why white? Why not black? This place is not scary or frightening. It's infuriating.' He thought to himself already in delirium. He had only been in Tartarus for five minutes and the pit was already affecting him.

Zeus was faring no better than his brother. He had always been a bit paranoid, but the vast chasm of white was annoying and making him feel like he was being watched. His head was scanning the area frantically, but there was nothing to be see, just the endless white abyss. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then he felt droplets of the coldest water tapping on his forehead chilling his bone. He opened his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead only to feel nothing. The chilling feeling was also gone. He started hyperventilating, because his mind was playing tricks on him.

Poseidon was not affected by the blinding whiteness like his brother, but it was annoying, so he thought of his family. He was in here for them and not for his brothers or for the power they will gain when they overthrow their father. It was for his kids, the ones that have been fighting a war not their own for eleven billion years. He was determined to see it through and also he guessed that his domain of as seer of fate was shielding him from much of the mental effects that plague his brothers. At first Poseidon thought that the whole of Tartarus was an endless white, but in truth the white only stretch for a hundred meters. His brothers were just walking in circles.

Poseidon ran over to his brothers and put a hand on their shoulders and motioned them both to follow him out. He led them to the edge of the whiteness and their eyes widened when they saw that the whiteness had ended, so they hastily walked away from the path. The moment they crossed through the barrier separating the two sections, they felt the temperature increase torturous levels.

The air was thick like syrup, but was not sweet, but rather acidic. The air was dissolving their mortal forms. The sting of pain was mind numbing. They decided to start running as fast as their legs could manage. They ran for five minutes before the temperature changed to a chilling cold that was close to freezing their ichor. The air was no longer thick it was thin, too thin for running, so they stopped and started walking again.

After another five minutes the temperature changed again. It was warm and comforting or it would have been if not for the humidity. The air was so saturated that it was disorientating. Their heads were throbbing due to the humidity. Their breathing became laboured to the point where they just couldn't run anymore. The conditions were changing faster than their bodies can adapt. With the humidity the there scent changed to the scent of rotting flesh that had been left in the sun on a humid day. The scent entered their noses and went all the way to their tongues and stayed there. The taste and smell of the rotting flesh prickled their senses. Their faces paled before turning a shade of green.

After an hour the scent and taste went away, but it was replaced by a savage hunger. A hunger so strong, that they felt their stomach muscles were contracting furiously like woman during labour. They all had tears in their eyes. They were all wondering what they had done to deserve such punishment. The hunger was joined by thirst. Their throats were so dry, that breathing was more painful than the air of acid.

The visions from before they entered the underworld had also returned. The voices were singing with grief of their deaths. For with every scream of pain from the ghouls let out, the three brothers felt like they were being stabbed through the heart. They wanted to curl up in a ball and weep, but they couldn't. They had to keep going.

The air became heavy again with acid that was corroding only their lungs and not their outer bodies. They could see the river Phlegethon, The River of healing. They quickly ran toward the flaming river. When they got to it the flames flared up at them, but they were not hot, but chillingly cold. Poseidon didn't care to wait, so he drank and drank until the contractions ended and his thirst dissipated. Zeus and Hades hurriedly drank after they saw their brother drinking from it.

They all looked better, but the mental scars that they got were taking time to heal, "We need to go to the heart of Tartarus if we are to find them. We need the help of Nyx and Erebos or we will fail." Hades said, he was the smartest of the three Zeus and Poseidon have equal intellectual capabilities. They both nodded.

Zeus got up and started running again, "Come on you two, let's go before the effects ware off" he said gaining speed. The other two looked at each other before running after their brother at godly speeds.

For hours they ran, before they heard a loud shriek. The brothers could hear their heartbeats making whooshing sounds in their ears.

_WHIISH! _A projectile went past close to their ears. Six black balls of fire erupted from the ceiling of Tartarus and were heading towards them at great speeds. The fireball hit the ground ahead of them. They heard hissing sounds coming from the black flaming balls. With a howl of the balls opened and the dark creatures sprang into the open. They ran like black blurs. Poseidon summoned his xiphos just as one of the creatures slammed into him sending him flying of a few metres away from the others. Claws flashed through the air as one swiped at Zeus who's back was momentarily turned, so dark creature slammed into him with it's claws protruding from his chest.

It's mouth opened wide, teeth bearing down. It laughed again, but not like people laughing when they find something funny. It's laugh was making Zeus' skin prickle. The creature lunged at Poseidon who was moving. One of the creatures leaped at Hades who was slightly more prepared than his brothers. Flashes of light shot from his fingers, but when it hit the creature it just bounced off and tore up the soil in Tartarus. The black soil erupted and fell at speeds at Hades. The soil changed into the form of liquid fire. He managed to duck out of the way in time, but the creature's claws dung deep into the god's shoulder. Hades looked on as his silver ichor flowed out before turning the Platinum of that his nephew and niece have. The creature had managed to knock Hades to the ground.

Laughing in a loud howl, it jumped at Poseidon who was getting back up. The creature was so fast that Hades could barely keep up. The other three creatures snickered at the gods, taunting them to attack. The creature that was leaping at Poseidon was sure that victory was only slash away. Poseidon could feel the air around him being split apart. He lunged so quickly at the creatures that didn't have time to respond. His blades went cleanly through all three creatures so quickly that time seemed to slow down. They dissolved into silver dust, but left a chilling shriek when they faded.

Zeus got up and shot tendrils of lightening at the three creature. They went from laughing and into outrage, but they were too slow in responding. They managed to dodge the tendrils, but they were met with edges of Hades' blade and they too dissolved into silver dust. "That was close" Zeus said with his arm bleeding silver and platinum before settling on Platinum before retuning to silver.

Hades laughed nervously. The day had already taken so much out of him, "Let's keep goi-" he started, but was cut off by _WHIISHING _sound thatgrazed his cheek as it passed. With a thud a projectile made contact with thigh sweeping him to the floor. Poseidon looked at his brother in shock before two projectile slammed into his shoulders knocking a few metres away.

Zeus brought out his xiphos, but his expression was nervous. His form was flawed. A pair of large silver claws erupted from the ground from behind him. Zeus turned quickly raising his sword in a n arch slicing the creature in two. The creature turned into a pile of gold dust that swirled and around him before erupting into flames. Zeus used his true immortal form to get through the blazing inferno.

Hades got up with ichor pouring out of the wound. He went over to the knocked out Poseidon. He pulled out the projectiles that were lodged in his shoulders. Poseidon howled in pain. Hades help his brother up. Their wounds started healing, but not before they saw three massive black dragons. With every beat of the wings projectiles flew out and hurled at the brothers.

The dragons glared at them before letting out torrents of the fiery breaths. The flames that came out were onyx black and they flowed like pressurised water that stained the air with their liquid black flames. "Zeus, get out of the way" shouted Hades at his distracted brother. Zeus turned to see the stream of fire flowing towards him. Zeus ducked out of the way in time, but failed to notice the dragon rider until he was met with a kick to the chest sending him flying. Zeus used his xiphos to slow himself down and used his godly powers and shot himself at the rider. The two clashed blades for a moment before Zeus realised that he was stronger. He shot tendril of electricity at the rider and it turned to dust. Zeus charged his xiphos with his godly energy and threw it at the dragon. The blade struck the heart of the dragon and it turned into silver dust as it fell

Poseidon charged at one of the black dragons while changing into his godly height. He leaped at the creature with his xiphos charged with godly energy. He swiped at the creature, but it moved out the way. Poseidon used his godly powers to keep him afloat and slashed at the dragon again and this time he cut of it's head. The rider leaped of the dragon hoping to catch Poseidon off guard. The rider shot towards Poseidon with it's blade aimed at his heart. Poseidon saw this and shrunk down to his mortal height. The rider completely messed it's target and was now falling to the ground, but before it hit the ground it burst into black flames. When it touched the ground the flames disappeared. Poseidon saw that the rider was distracted, so he shot towards it at blinding speeds with his xiphos aimed at it's heart. The turned it's attention to Poseidon, but before it could register a blade struck it's heart and it burst into silver dust.

Hades saw the last black dragons, he a stream of light erupted from his fingers again, but this time it did not simply bounce of the creature. It had impact with the dragons head. The dragon fell to the ground with it's rider still clinging on. Hades charged at the two creatures. He tightened his grip on his xiphos. While the dragon was still flaying in pain, he plunged the tip into it's heart and saw it erupt into silver dust leaving it's rider to hit the ground with a thud. Hades wasted no time and cut off it's head.

All three brothers were breathing heavily after the two encounters. They thought that they could have a bit of breather, but hundreds of fireballs like before lit up the skies of Tartarus, "Run!" Zeus shouted at his brother as dozens of dragons and their rider flew toward them. Poseidon and Hades quickly got out of their daze and started running.

The three continued their running to the centre of the pit. The ground beneath them began to change and it was no longer soil, but rather fine jagged glass. They were happy that they were not wearing sandals, but magic reinforced leather boots. They could see just how sharp the grains of the soil were.

The brothers after hours of running saw a large Palace, far bigger and grander that the Atlantean Palace. It was pure black with stars and planets on it. From the sky they saw a huge black chariot being pulled by two shadowy creatures that. The two creatures were didn't look like they were solid, yet there they were pulling a chariot in the sky. The area they were in seemed to get dark by the second. In the chariot there stood three figures. Two of the figures were female and the last was male.

The chariot descended and landed in front of them. The dark shadowy creatures were 60ft tall with the figures inside being 70ft tall. Even in their godly heights the brothers would still be shorter at their 35ft, but it was better than 68ft shorter. The power rolling from all three figures was making Zeus and Hades want to dig a hole and hide. Poseidon had felt power this massive before from his son and dare he say it was more awe-inspiring. Poseidon knew that they were suppressing much of their power. The two dark figures were far more powerful than the woman wearing the blue chiton and their auras felt old, far older than Gaea. 'Nyx and Erebos" he thought

Poseidon quickly descended into a low bow at the, "Your majesties" He greeted with the utmost most respect for the three Primordials. Zeus and Hades also quickly bowed not wanting to offend the three powerful being before them. "Lady Nyx, Lord Erebos and Lady Thesis, it's a pleasure to meet you"

Nyx smiled at the young god. He reminds her so much of her son Aether, always such a polite child, "Rise younglings" she said with a warm smile that they did not expect by the looks of their faces. "Be not scared of me children, I will not bite. In fact we are here to help you find what you seek."

Erebos smiled as he looked at the father of his future lieutenant, "My wife speaks truths. We shall aide you as Gaea has Aided you once before." He said looking at all of them.

"Yes listen to uncle Erebos and Aunt Nyx little godlings" she said kindly, "My father has corrupted the minds of not only my mother Gaea, but my uncle Tartarus. Once you leave with what you came for go to Mount Olympus, there you will find all you need to end the war"

"Now climb aboard" Nyx said to the young gods. All three just climbed into the chariot with saying anything "We will take you to the prison they are in"

Zeus looked at Nyx expectedly, "Milady, why didn't you free them?" he asked and

Nyx just smiled "It was not my place to free them young Zeus" she said with a sly smile while looking at Poseidon. There was no denying where Perseus got his looks from. He was a younger pretty boy version of his father with his mother's royal cheek bones. "There is a reason why we help you now and it is extremely important."

Poseidon shifted nervously when he saw that Nyx was looking at him, "Lord Erebos, why have you stayed out of the war with the Titans?" Poseidon asked. "The war would have ended without much of the bloodshed."

Erebos laughed a loud humourless laugh, "Child, if we fought there would be no universe at all" he said looking at Poseidon whose eyes widened. "We are what the universe is made of. More so Nyx and I were there dark energy and matter that hold everything in place. For us to fight in your war would be disastrous."

The three brothers decided not to ask the Primordials anything. It took them a two minutes to get to the Prison of the children of Gaea and Ouranos. The three brothers looked at the cage with sympathy. It was barely large enough to hold all six of them, but it was not large enough to allow any sort of movement. They screamed in pain and grief.

Poseidon took out his sword and jumped out of the chariot and sliced the cage. Hades followed his brother and did as he did. Zeus not wanting them to have all the glory followed suite. The slashed and hacked at the cage furiously for ten minutes before the cage fell apart revealing six stunned children of the Heavens and Earth.

These being were colossal. The Cyclopes stood at 50ft, but the Hekatonkheires were 110ft tall with a hundred hands. They all stumbled and fell out of where their cage used to be. One of the Hekatonkheires stood and looked at the three brothers with gratitude, "Thank you" he said in the old tongue that only Poseidon took the time to learn it from his mother, because she insisted in teaching his kids how to speak it.

Poseidon smiled while his brothers looked on with clueless expressions, "You are welcome" He said in the old tongue and his brothers had questioning looks that said we expect an answer later. "Please speak in the new language. I fear my brother did not learn the language of the Primordials from our mother."

All six of Gaea's children laughed kindly, "It is fine child we understand. We are forever indebted to you for freeing us from our prison. My name is Briaries and these" he said pointing at his brothers. "My fellow Hekatonkheires are Cottus and Gyges. My Cyclopes brothers are Arges, Brontes and Steropes"

The three Primordials descended from the chariot of night smiling, "Good you succeeded at your mission" Erebos said, "Now it's time you leave Tartarus, it's still nightfall."

The six children our Gaea bowed at the three Primordials, but they stopped them stating that they have no need in bowing to them. The chariot of night grew large until it was large enough to support all of them on it, "Lets go children" Nyx said to them. They all climbed the chariot without a word. Poseidon was the last to climb, but was stopped by Nyx. "Poseidon, we need to talk about your son Perseus. We want him to be our lieutenant, but he must accept freely. We won't force him into anything. He has the soul of a Primordial and as such he will be required to be part of our court in time."

Poseidon looked at Nyx who looked like she was pleading for his help and he could just say no her when she had helped them free the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires, "I will help you convince my son to accept your domains as his own" he said to the Primordial goddess. "I think he would be honoured to be your lieutenant Milady."

Nyx smiled and motioned Poseidon to climb aboard. The shadow creatures that pulled the chariot started moving and they quickly picked up speed. The exited Tartarus faster than they could flash and outside, day was coming. The chariot of night landed in an area where light did not touch it. The three Primordials told the younger gods that their journey with them has come to an end, before the left again on the chariot.

Nyx and Erebos looked at Poseidon and his eye shone with understanding. Poseidon nodded that he will do as asked. "We shall return to you tomorrow, for now go to your family and rest." Erebos said to him in his mind, before they disappeared into the horizon leaving the three brothers with their uncles.

Poseidon snapped his fingers and they disappeared in a flash of light.

**Well that's it for now. Thank you for reading and remember more reviews faster update. **

**Addio**


	12. The dawn of Olympos

_**Titanomachy's End Pt3: Dawn of Olympus **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO because I'm female and italian **_

**Perseus Pov**

**After defeat the three titan minions of Kronos**

After the battle with the three lowly Titans we flashed back to Atlantis where we found the entire council waiting for one of us to arrive. I guess we were the first to make it back from our mission, not that I expect anything different. I really hoped that they were still in one piece. Had I suggested this eons ago when the was still in it's infancy the underworld I imagine would not be that bad now after years of loss and death, I dare not think about it.

"Guards get them to the holding cells" I said as soon I arrived and the guards ran towards the unconscious Titans and carried them off.

Caly ran towards me with tears slightly prickling in her eyes, she wrapped in a tight hug before let out a relieved breath, "I was scared you would get captured" she said softly in my ear. In the corner of my eye I saw my grandmother smiling.

"You all did well" she announced. "Now we must wait for my sons to return with hopefully our elder brothers"

When she said elder siblings I knew she was talking to the elder Titans in the room. I decided that I should change back into my guard disguise in case they came back anytime soon. Calypso noticed the changed and gave me a quick kiss before going back to her throne.

The atmosphere turned tense when a day past and they had yet to return. I was about to go to the underworld when a bright flash of light illuminated the entire council room. When the light died down there were nine figures standing there, albeit three of them of them being my father Poseidon had haunted looks in their eyes. They looked like they had been tortured emotionally. Their eyes were laid with a thick constricting grief. Whatever happened down there won't soon be forgotten.

The other six figures were not an appealing sight, they were all deformed, but they had kind honest eyes, that also held a great sadness to them. They were all terribly tall. The three Cyclopes stood at 50ft, but the Hekatonkheires were 110ft tall with a hundred hands all doing random things, some were building while others were taking thing apart.

"Brothers!" The elder Titans announced happily. I felt really small with all the occupants of the room assuming their divine heights and I was stuck pretending to be mortal. Its moments like this I regret not revealing myself, grandmother would forbid it. She always states that it is important I remain in the shadows, it gives them another option should things start to fall apart.

Their elder brothers looked at them with happiness. Phoebe and grandmother Rhea went over to them and gave them hugs. "I am sure you are tired, why don't we find you rooms where can rest, we can talk tomorrow" Grandmother said and they nodded. She looked at me and I nodded at what she was trying to tell me.

I opened the door and they all managed to go through without breaking anything. I was glad that this palace was so huge.

"You don't have to hide yourself from us young one, we can sense your essence" a voice said to me. I looked over and it came from one of the Hekatonkheires. "We know you are an immortal"

"How do you know?" I asked startled.

"Your eyes!" he said simply "They just swirl with power that only one who is immortal could possess, but I sense even now you suppress it. I no not the reason, but I can say that it is a wise decision. Better to live a peaceful life without power than one surrounded by it"

"I agree and my name is Perseus son of-"

"Poseidon and Hera, I figured that much, you look like them." he said. "They call me Briaries and my Hekatonkheires brothers are Cottus and Gyges. My Cyclopes brothers are Arges, Brontes and Steropes"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" I said. "Let me take you to your rooms"

"Yes, but first show us where the forge is" Arges said and the others looked excited about the prospect of a forge.

I looked at them questioningly, "Why?" I asked

"We think that the best way to end this war is if we make you all the most powerful weapons that will act as your symbols of power" Arges said almost bouncing up and down about getting something new to build.

"Okay" I said "I will show you the way"

I took them to the largest forge in all of Atlantis, but I still had to use even more magic to make it large enough for them to access. They laughed and reduced their height until they were 15ft tall, which was tall, but not overly tall. The forge we had was blacksmiths paradise it had every valuable metal in large quantities, it also had metals that had been blessed by us to fight monsters as mortal weapons are deed as not important enough to touch immortal beings. I was immune to any weapon used by mortals be it godly or not.

"There you are" I said to them

They smiled at me, "Thank you young Perseus. Now we can do our part in the war" Briaries said and the other murmured his sentiment "We would like to have our rooms be somewhere in the forge and then we can start our projects. I think you have other matters to attend to young one"

I nodded and said my goodbye before flashing myself to the door of the council room.

**3****rd**** Pov**

**After Perseus left with the elder children of Gaea and Ouranos.**

The deities that were left in the room all looked at each other for a moment before Koios stood up and looked at everyone, but he wished Perseus was in the room to hear what is to be said, "Now that we have completed our two objectives" he started, "It is time to plan on how we are going to conclude this war. Hades, Poseidon and Hades you have done well nephews, but you will need weapons that can even the odds against his scythe, ideally I the blade of Atlantis would more that do, but it was not made for any of us here right now"

Everyone murmured in agreement of the statement. Zeus stood up and looked at everyone with a proud expression on his face, "We were told that we need to go to Mount Olympus for us to find what we seek." He informed them.

"Who did you hear that from" asked Demeter

"The Primordials Nyx, Erebos and Thesis, told us this when we left the pits of Tartarus" he said looking at his sister.

The elder Titan looked a bit apprehensive about going back to the place their father had been chopped into little pieces, Koios was especially feeling nervous because he was involved in the castration and poor Aphrodite had to pretend like she rose from the sea foam which to her is the dumbest thing she has every heard.

Poseidon shifted in his seat. This act was noticed by his mother who happened to have been looking at him at the time. "What is the matter son?" she asked "what troubles your psyche?"

"Um…The Primordials said that they will be here to discuss matters that are very important to them, but at the same time unrelated to the war." He answered his mother nervously.

"Ah!" was all she said before turning her attention back to Zeus who was huffing over his mother's interest in Poseidon. Hades watched Zeus mockingly as he didn't mind Poseidon getting more of the attention. He gave her grandchildren.

Zeus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once more. "We should go to Olympus immediately!" commanded and they raised an eyebrow at him. They were puzzled as too why this child has the gall to command them.

"My son be careful to watch your tone! You are in the presence of your equals" Rhea said. "We work together with you not for you remember that. Even if you inherit the throne we will still be your equals my son. A king governs, but mostly serves the interest of those who preside in his kingdom, he does not dictate. You must choose whether you will be a beloved ruler or an accursed one. This goes for all of you when we end this war."

Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon and Hades understood their mother's words, while Zeus huffed and muttered something along the lines of: _Mother is so unfair. I can never do anything right to her._

Rhea heard Zeus' words and it hurt her for him to say such things. It worried her that even though he had been involved in a war for eleven billion year he still didn't fully grasp the severity of the situation, but she knew the fates would most likely make him king. Ideally she would rather see Hestia rule or perhaps even Perseus and his bride become the rulers of the cosmos, but the problem with them is they are too kind to ever be able to handle death objectively without wallowing in the tears of others.

Rhea just hoped he did not fall to paranoia like his father had or the cosmos will descend into chaos. A leap of faith was all she could offer her son since he does not understand or more accurately understand death of loved ones or friends as he has never had any unlike his siblings. She guessed it was due to them being stuck in their father's stomach for eons. They learned to only be able to lean on each other. They yearned for companionship and Hera and Poseidon were lucky enough to find it with each other.

'May the fates be kind to us all in the end' she hoped, but she knew that the Moirai loved to play games with people. One day even they will be kept at arms length by another power besides their parents, a power that even their parents cannot escape of negotiate with.

Unbeknownst to Rhea the sisters of fate heard he little conversation with her thoughts and they looked rather shaken, but they brushed that feeling aside. They began to plan of a way to make the war with Titans even more entertaining. O how they loved the war. It was good viewing to them they thought maliciously. This why they say fate is rarely ever kind.

Ananke, Chronos and even Chaos who usually does not partake in any activity of the cosmos looked on in bitter disappointment. They were not so different to Eros only that they were less powerful and could be easily influenced by his powers over emotions. It seems that eons of watching the war has induced them to fall to his power. Such a shame Chaos thought, they were such good girls when they were younger. They all disappeared back into the shadows once more.

The council of the Deities on the gods' side had disbanded for the night. Only Hestia and Perseus stayed. Calypso was asleep on his lap, contently sleeping. "She looks peaceful doesn't she?" asked Hestia who was smiling with the warmth she seemed naturally radiate to people in her presence.

Perseus smiled longingly at his sleeping bride "She does" he said with a content smile. He was happy only to wrap him arms around her as she slept "One would almost think there was no war seeing how peaceful she is in sleep, but unfortunately there is. All this war doesn't suite her, she is too peaceful. Come to think of it doesn't suite you either aunt Hestia you are the warmth people get around family. My mother is the feeling of love for family. Neither one of you should be drawn in the arms of war."

Hestia just looked into the hearth she was tending to. I was warm an inviting to be in the room, but Perseus was getting rather sleepy with just sitting over the hearth, so he bade his favourite aunt goodnight before flashing to his and his wife's living quarters. It was the grandest room in all of Atlantis.

The next morning the deities were all gathered in the council room getting ready to go to Olympus. Without warning the whole room got darker and darker until no light could be seen. Only Perseus and Aphrodite stood unaffected while his Aunt Hestia, Uncle Hades, Parents and wife were mildly bothered by it, but it was slowly overwhelming them. Helios tried to use his power over light to illuminate the room again, but the light was quickly absorbed into the darkness.

Everyone could sense the power coming from deep with the darkness and it was stronger than anything they have ever sensed before even Gaea and Ouranos' powers paled to this. The waves of power were forcing them to their knees, the faces were laced with sweat and their chests were heaving from the strain. Even Aphrodite was having a bit of trouble standing, but nothing more. Only Perseus looked unfazed by the absolute crushing power.

The darkness started to clear up and in the middle of the council room stood three Primordials. Everyone in the room didn't even bother trying to attack as they were specs of dust compared to them. Nyx the oldest and the most powerful of all the Primordials flicked her hand and sent them to their thrones. They expected to crash into them, but no, they just appeared sitting on the faster than their minds could process.

Erebos and Thesis smiled at all of them, but all of those that have never met the three were scared out off their wits event the ever calm Rhea was too flustered to move or even attempt to talk. Erebos' eyes whipped to where Perseus was standing, acting like one of the guards. His face turned to a smirk and the gods who looked ashen white looked horrified when they saw the smirk. Their minds went into panic mode.

"Do not be scared of us children." Nyx said kindly with her smooth soulful voice that seemed to echo through cosmos. "We mean you no harm, besides if we did you would all have already faded if you couldn't even handle a fragment of our power."

Nyx's eye scanned the room full of heaving immortal to find the person they were looking for. She expected to be mildly affect, but what she saw was nothing not even a shred of discomfort. This caused her eyes to gleam with excitement. Her lieutenant was powerful and would not need her when things go out of control. He will be able to handle most situations without assistance and even when he does it would not involve power. But he still needs a lot of training.

Thesis looked at the elder Primordials and sighed. They get easily distracted. It comes with age she guessed. The deities looked at the elder Primordials in shock that would just stand there doing nothing. "Are they okay" Aphrodite asked timidly.

Thesis was glad that someone was at least brave enough to speak out, "Yes they are just fine. They just got distracted and you must realise when you have lived as long as them time barely have any meaning. They could stand like that for a billion years, not that they haven't before." She said shocking all of them

"You cannot be serious, have they really stood still for a billion years?" Hera said in shock and Thesis nodded.

"They have, but they wont do that today. We have matters extremely important to attend too here" she said. Erebos and Nyx got out of their stagnancy to nodded at her words.

"You may go back to whatever you were doing before we got here. We just need Poseidon, Hera, Aphrodite, Rhea and Calypso to remain here for a moment" Nyx said. "Olympus is waiting"

She flicked her wrist and they were transported out of the council room leaving behind the fore mentioned deities along with Perseus. Thesis turned to look at Perseus and she was impressed. His posture was strong yet gentle. He was immensely handsome as well, which made her flustered. Perseus on the other hand didn't even give her a meaningful glance, but instead it turned to the Titaness Calypso. His glance held so much love for her that Thesis felt envious of her, but she understood why he loved her. Her kind eyes and sweet smiles and not to mention she was beautiful, but Thesis suspected it was her kind heartedness that draws him to her.

'He is perfect. He will need a faithful companion to be our lieutenant.' Thesis thought

Hera looked at the Primordials nervously, "Um…Your majesties, why do you wish to speak with us alone?" she asked.

Nyx smiled, "I see Poseidon has not told you has he?" she asked Hera and she looked confused at what she was talking about. Nyx saw the look of confusion on her face. "We are here to talk about a proposition we wish to offer your son Perseus"

Perseus looked stunned that another former ruler of the cosmos wants to talk to him "Me? Why me?" he asked in a respectful tone. "And might the proposition be?"

Erebos smiled the boy was not afraid of them. "We want you to be our lieutenant" he said looking at Perseus' mother and wife for permission. They both nodded obviously proud that he has attracted the attention of the Primordials. "To answer why you were chosen has to do with the power you keep hidden from people. You will be powerful enough to handle the pressures that come with our domains. Now Young Perseus what say you of our offer? But be warned that you will need eons of training before you officially starting your duties"

Perseus looked at his wife, who gestured him to accept "I accept so long as I don't part with my wife and family during my training" he said and they beamed at him. Calypso was being emotional again which had been happening a lot lately.

Nyx looked at him with respect. He valued his family above all else which endeared him to her. "We wouldn't do that to you and we have a place were we could train without outside disturbances, but first your domains" she said, before they all started chanting in the ancient language of the Primordials.

Perseus was for moment engulfed in shadows. When the shadows disappeared his appearance changed slightly, his hair was like liquid darkness, it seemed to absorb light. His eyes were brighter and skin was a richer coppery/bronze colour, yet slightly creamy.

Thesis beamed at his slight change, he was more eye catching. "All hail Lord Perseus god of the weather, darkness, shadows, dusk, Mist, The night and creation" she announced as his aura flared internally in acceptance his new domains. The Primordial couldn't seem to pinpoint where his power began or ended. They were not sure if it was because he was nigh omnipotent like Nyx and Erebos or just good at suppress it to the point where he seemed mortal.

"Be well young Perseus." Nyx said to her new lieutenant before flashing out in a black hole along with Erebos. Thesis just disappeared from sight with a smile.

When the three Primordials were gone there were only the younger deities left and all of them looked happy for especially his wife. Who is just happy that he won't leave her for power.

Perseus cleared his throat "Um, as much as I love the attention I think there is a place we need to be before the others become worried" he said. The others just flashed themselves to Olympus except for calypso.

Calypso walked up to her husband with wide smile playing on her lips and lead over to his ear. "I'm with child" she said and Perseus thought he heard wrong, but the look on his wife's face said it all.

Tears of joy and disbelief rolled down his cheeks. "I'm going to be a father?" asked hoping it was not a joke. Calypso nodded with and even bigger smile. Perseus engulfed his wife in the most heart felt kiss they have ever shared.

After a few minutes they both pulled back looking lovingly into each others eyes. "Come on love, lets go to Olympo before the others start to worry" Calypso said while flashing out with Perseus not far behind.

**Mount Olympus, moments after being removed from Atlantis.**

High up on a snow peeked mountain on a wondrous of city of marble and gold, that gleamed in the morning sun. Several bright flashes of light filled the air, illuminating the surrounding area. The city itself radiated elegance and respect. Several beautiful buildings were dotted around a central palace of white marble and gold. It's gold domed roof gleamed brightly and the archway that presided before the large bronze doors that sat without hinges. A beautiful archway was supported by two mighty pillars that were streaked with drawings of lightening. On either side of the arch stood two large statues, one was of Gaea and the other her husband Ouranos. The walkway was made of white marbled that had veins of platinum marbled into them. The veins looked like lightening streaking through the walkway.

The deities appeared in front of the large bronze doors. The doors opened yet no sound could be heard. The doors led to a dimly lit passageway that guided them to the central chamber. The deities passed through the passage and were led to a magnificent room with two huge marble throne that sat in the middles and twelve smaller thrones, with six on either side.

Once they stepped foot inside the throne room the two central thrones disappeared into a fine mist leaving behind twelve empty thrones. All of the thrones sat blank and without definition on them. They were for a future generation to sit upon. Seconds later several flashes appeared in the throne room and two arrived minutes later than the first few. Six of the figures that stood before them were those asked to stay behind in Atlantis by three Primordials. Three were mortal guards and the last was Perseus in guard disguise.

"What the three Protogenoi wanted is not meant for your ears, so refrain from asking" Rhea spoke up before the others could question.

Phoebe looked a little hurt that Rhea would not tell her what they wanted, but understood that it must involve the boy Perseus.

Koios cleared his throat, "Err, I think that Olympus should become our base of operation. Atlantis is safe and secure, but hard to locate and enter. Also Olympus sits north of Othrys. We will always have a clearer view of the dealing on Othrys than were on Atlantis, but that goes both ways. When we need to discuss matters far to important we shall go to Atlantis since they cannot go there and attack." He said with utter seriousness.

Pallas walked to his uncle nodding his head, "We need to prepare for the end war. The dawn of new era is at hand, but again we need more powerful weapons and I believe the elder children of the heavens and earth can help us" said Pallas looking at each and every figure present searching for any objections, but none came.

With that the first Olympian council was formed. The months rolled by with the deities sitting idly planning to conclude the war once and for all. In those months there had been no attacks launched by both sides. They seemed to sense that the climax is coming and were content on just planning. Perseus began to go to the council meeting less and less as he much preferred to be in the forge with his sister helping the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires forge stronger, more powerful weapons for the army.

Aphrodite envied that her brother could spend the day in the forge with the real forge masters. She would sit on her make shift throne and day dream about a new kind of armour she had designed. What most didn't know was that she was the one to forge the thrones on Atlantis as well as their armour and weapons. The only thing she was not best at was magic. It never came to her like it did to her brother.

'O, the things I could build if Percy taught me how to perfect my enchanting' she thought feeling a bit giddy.

The three brothers stood in the middle of the throne room unmoving as they stared out into the horizon. The weather outside was tempestuous. The rain poured relentlessly upon all the planets in the cosmos, lightening streaked through the heavens, but it never pierced through to the earth below. The air was crisp with coldness that even the deities could feel creeping up their bone with it's chilling embrace. The only one immune to the effects was Calypso who held an infant in her arms. The child was suckling furiously from his mother who looked a tad bit embarrassed form being suckled in front of the other deities.

Even with the baby in the room the entire confines was eerily silent. The only sound was the howl of the wind, cries of the rain and crackling of thunder. All of the deities sat in perfect silence. The silence was cut short by a gust of wind sweeping through the halls of the room causing the infant son of Calypso and Perseus to giggle with delight.

Six figures walked through the open front door looking rain swept. Their expressions were proud and joyful. They each held a case with the name of one of the children of Kronos and Rhea. When they got to the centre they bow respectfully to the deities. Zeus who had proclaimed himself the lead walked forward with a proud and stern look in his eyes. He now had a neatly trimmed bead like his brothers. His eyes had turned from an electric blue to a storm cloud grey that crackled with electricity.

Poseidon also walked forward his expression was had the seriousness of his brother and his features were proud. His change was the most subtle of the three. His eyes over the course of the months became an even darker shade of sea green. His eyes swirled and churned like the sea. His face was marked by laugh lines, he had been laughing a lot since his granddaughter had been born. He too grew a beard and it was also neatly trimmed.

Hades also stepped forward his expression was serious and polite, but held the same proud posture like his brothers. His eyes changed from a beautiful honey golden brown colour to a deep obsidian colour. His eyes seemed to cast shadows and pickle those who gaze upon them for to long in deathly fear. His bead was as well groomed as that of his brothers.

The three Hekatonkheires that stood before them held out their hands and presented them with one of the cases. For Hades, he was given a pure black case that radiates fear in the hearts of everyone. Inside the case laid two objects. One was a helm that radiated the fear like his eyes and the other was staff that gave off waves of darkness and shadows.

For Poseidon they gave him a clear crystal blue case. Inside of the case laid a large bronze trident that smelled like a fresh sea breeze on a warm summer day. The tips of the trident glowed a subtle, but immensely powerful sea green aura. When he touched it he instantly began to feel some of the power of the ocean not all of it. When he held it he did realise how heavy it would be and the bud of it slammed into the marble floor causing it shake violently until he slammed it again and the ground stopped shaking.

For Zeus they gave him striking blue case with a cylinder with a bolt of lightening inside. The bolt that was inside the case radiated immense amounts of power. When he had laid his hands upon it thunder and lightening crackled and rumbled violently. The smell of the Ozone permeated the surrounding area. In his hand he looked very sinister with electricity crackling around him.

The three brother stood silently smiling about their new found weapons and thought to themselves. The end of the Titan rule is drawing to a close.

**Hey guys that's the end the chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read my little story I really appreciate it. Please let me know how you feel about it and there are any complaints you have or issues I need to address tell me so that I can fix them. Per favore e Vi ringrazio**

**Addio fino alla prossima settimana**


End file.
